Una segunda oportunidad
by bluefrosty27
Summary: Cinco años después de la batalla con Pitch, los guardianes van a investigar que pasó con él, solo para encontrarlo totalmente herido y con la mente y cuerpo de un chico de catorce años. Las pesadillas que lo controlaban se escaparon. ¿podrá superarlas y vencerlas finalmente, o se hundirá en la oscuridad que tanto lo espera?
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic, asi que por favor si no les gusta no lo lean pero siempre se aceptan criticas positivas :)

Espero que les guste y prometo que ira mejorando...espero xd.

* * *

><p>"¿Alguien puede recordarme por qué teníamos que hacer esto? " Dijo Jack, arrastrando sus pies mientras gruñía inmadura mente, arrastraba su cayado por el suelo, suspirando pesadamente y en aburrimiento como lo que se sentía era la 100 vez.<p>

"Porque… -empezó Bunny, intentando él mismo no estallar en irritación por tener que responder cada 5 minutos la misma pregunta-"tenemos que encontrar lo que nos dijo Manny"

Jack miró al cielo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, en donde el hombre de luna los observaba, los rayos de la luna eran la única fuente de luz que tenían en el bosque, aparte de Sandy claro.

"Sí, pero hubiera sido mucho más fácil ¡si nos hubiera QUÉ!"

"Vamos, Jack, tú sabes que Manny trabaja de forma…" respondió Tooth, intentando buscar la palabra adecuada. A pesar de intentar animar a sus amigos, su aburrimiento y ligera molestia hacia Manny por no decirles de una vez la razón de su actual situación, no la ayudaba mucho.

"¿Qué crees Sandy?" terminó mirando al pequeño hombre de arena.

Sandy, que parecía haber estado tratando llamar la atención de alguien las últimas 3 horas, le dio una mirada agradecida y haciendo charadas con sus símbolos, les dijo a sus compañeros:

"Creo que ya es hora de irnos, tengo trabajo que hacer"

Norte, al ser el primero en captar el mensaje dijo en su típico tono de líder "Sandy tiene razón, no querría decir esto, guardianes, pero no podemos seguir caminando por bosque toda la noche, yetis no pueden manejar taller por mucho tiempo"

"Igual aquí. Mis haditas no pueden manejar todo por siempre"

"¡Genial! -Grito Jack, dando una voltereta en el aire- Jaja, entonces ya podemos regre… ¡AHHHHHHH!"

Fue el grito múltiple de los guardianes (menos Sandy, claro) cuando terminaron resbalándose de una pequeña colina sobre la que aparentemente se habían parado y se rompió en el borde.

Después de caer desgraciadamente de estómago y cara y de escuchar como Bunny maldecía por lo bajo, empezaron a reconocer su entorno.

Era raro ver en este bosque lleno de árboles y usualmente cubierto de nieve, gracias a cierto joven guardián de la diversión, una zona tan plana y simple como esta, sin nada más que pasto seco para cubrir el espacio, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue el gran agujero en el suelo, iluminado por la luna.

"¿Eso es…?" empezó Jack sin poder conseguir decir más, la última vez que había visto ese agujero fue hace 5 años, cuando…

"Pitch"


	2. Chapter 2

"Pe-pero eso es imposible, ese hueco se cerró hace años, nosotros mismos lo vimos ¿no?" dijo Bunny con una risita nerviosa ante tan extraña situación

"Eso mismo estaba pensando yo Colita de Algodón… ¿ahora lees mi mente?" dijo Jack en un tono burlón, estallando en carcajadas por la expresión de fastidio en la cara del conejo por su apodo.

Después de unos minutos Tooth fue quien decidió salvarlos de una posible pelea.

"¿Creen, que, um, debamos entrar?"

Los guardianes se miraron entre sí, como esperando que alguien responda primero, después sólo afirmaron con la cabeza.

Se fueron acercando lentamente al agujero que tenían enfrente, cuando llegaron, Sandy indicó que el iría primero.

Seguido de él, fue Jack y Tooth, a quienes les fue más fácil bajan gracias a que podían volar, digamos que… Norte y Bunny no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Cuando Sandy "aterrizó" su luz iluminó la mayor parte de donde estaba, estaba examinando sus alrededores cuando Jack y Tooth aparecieron.

"Bueno…-la voz de Tooth rápidamente empezó a resonar en la desolada caverna- Sólo hay que esperar que Bun-"

No tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando se escuchó el grito de Bunny seguido de un estruendo que se hizo eco en la oscuridad.

Los guardianes corrieron hacia Bunny quien había caído boca abajo y podían jurar que había rebotado por la fuerza.

"Bunny, ¿te encuentras...? ¡Cuidado!" Gritó Tooth

Muy tarde. Antes de que Bunny pudiera reaccionar, Norte había gritado y caído sobre él, noqueándolo y quitándole el aire.

Jack no pudo más y se empezó a matar de la risa junto con Sandy, mientras Tooth los regañaba con la mirada

"Chicos, esto no es gracioso"

"¿No-no-Norte?"

"¿Sí?"

"Podrías por favor, ¡SALIR DE MI ESPALDA, N-NO RE-S-S-PIRO AMIGO!"

"Oh, lo siento"

Norte ayudó a Bunny a pararse, Jack y Sandy terminaron su pequeño ataque de risa y los 5 empezaron a calmarse, recordando por qué estaban en ese lugar para empezar.

"No estaba tan oscuro la otra vez que vine" murmuró Jack más para él mismo que para el resto, sin embargo Bunny lo captó.

"¿A qué te refieres con –la otra vez que vine-?" preguntó curioso, llamando la atención de los demás.

"Ammm, yo, bueno, es que…" Jack mordió su labio y empezó a girar su cayado con nervios, pensaba que no tendría que hablar con los demás sobre esto, menos en el lugar donde todo había pasado.

"Vamos, hijo- empezó Norte con un tono amable que calmó un poco a Jack-Nos puedes contar, cualquier cosa que sea ya está en el pasado"

Jack suspiró profundo y después de mirar a cada guardián, cada uno expresando su angustia a su manera, tomó otra bocanada de aire y abrió la boca para hablar, los guardianes debían saber lo que pasó ese día.

"Bueno, cuando…"

Su explicación fue cruelmente interrumpida por un sonido sordo muy agudo, como un vidrio rompiéndose seguido de un chillido, esto los tomó por sorpresa, el ruido fue ensordecedor, dejando a cada guardián deteniendo una posible hemorragia en el tímpano.

"¡ ¿Qué fue eso!?"

Norte retomando su pose de líder del grupo sacó sus espadas y dijo:

"Eso a investigar". Norte comenzó a caminar hasta que…" Jack, esta conversación no ha terminado" respondió sin ni siquiera voltear la cara, por lo que se perdió cómo la cara del joven chico pasó de una expresión y suspiro de alivio a una de sorpresa y decepción.

"Rayos" dijo Jack mirando al suelo

Bunny le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y empezaron a avanzar en busca del sonido. A ninguno le gustaba la situación, pero tenían qué, era sospechoso que la guarida de Pitch esté tan…callada.

Después de caminar intentando no tropezarse con el otro, llegaron a una especie de sala, la más alumbrada de la guarida, ya que tenía un gran globo terráqueo de metal con miles de lucecitas cubriéndolo.

Todos se preguntaron por qué Pitch tendría un globo al igual que Norte, todos excepto Jack claro, pero prefirió quedarse callado. Las paredes eran negras como la noche y parecían ser de roca (como todo lo demás), el suelo era gris y sentían que estaban siendo observados desde las sombras.

Jack frunció el ceño y se empezó a acercar a un rincón de la habitación levantando su cayado y preparándose para atacar

"Jack, qué..."

"Shushh, Tooth, creo que eso es…"

Relinchos y bufidos tomaron por sorpresa a los guardianes, y sin que se den cuenta ya estaban rodeados por…

"¡PESADILLAS!" Gritó Bunny lanzando su boomerang hacia uno, des integrándolo, sólo para que vuelva a aparecer segundos después.

Los guardianes empezaron a pelear con las pesadillas que debían ser no menos de 50, Sandy hacia lo mejor por transformarlas en arena dorada, pero más aparecían de entre las sombras. Pudieron darse cuenta que estas pesadillas eran mucho más resistentes y grandes que las anteriores, las otras, con ojos amarillos y color grisáceo oscuro, tenían ahora los ojos de un color rojo sangre y eran completamente negras.

Después de un rato, los guardianes empezaron a cansarse e hicieron lo que cualquier héroe haría en esta situación.

Correr.

Sabían que estaban en desventaja, las pesadillas conocían bien la zona y ellos a la justa veían, pensaban que no iban a llegar a ningún lado, cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida, que afortunadamente para ellos tenía una puerta. ¡Y ESTABA ABIERTA!

Rápidamente entraron, sin pensar mucho en lo que podría haber dentro, simplemente en descansar y pensar en un nuevo plan.

Respirando con dificultad y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, los guardianes vieron en donde se habían metido

"¿Ahora dónde estamos?" preguntó Bunny, obviamente cansado e irritado por la situación en donde se habían metido él y sus compañeros.

Comparado con el resto del lugar este cuarto sí estaba iluminado con unas velas que colgaban del techo, creando muchas sombras en las paredes y había un bulto de color negro en el piso… ¿Espera qué?

Los guardianes, después de alzar una ceja en confusión, se dieron cuenta que en ese cuarto sí había algo… o alguien que estaba haciendo un sonido, sonaba algo así como un… ¿sollozo?

El cuarto era grande pero localizaron la fuente del sonido rápidamente venía del bulto en una de las esquinas.

Empezaron a acercarse y empezaron a distinguir mejor, lo que antes parecía un bulto, ahora tenía una forma… humana.

Más cerca. Un cuerpo

Más cerca. Un niño. ¡Qué!

Más cerca. Respiraba

Estaba vivo.

Ya detrás, pudieron ver que sí era un niño. No se le distinguía ningún rasgo, porque estaba cubierto con una tela negra que le cubría el cuerpo, pero estaba respirando con mucha dificultad y entrecortado, estaba murmurando unas cosas, pero no se le llegaba a entender nada.

"Norte… es…es… un niño…" dijo Tooth soltando un sollozo y escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Norte.

"¿Pitch tiene un niño acá? ¿Por qué? Dijo Jack tragando saliva mientras miraba al niño. No podía pasar ni los 14 años por el tamaño, tenía múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo, algunas se podían ver en la espalda, muchas de ellas, recientes y sangrando, la tela estaba rasgada por todos lados, especialmente en las heridas.

"N-n-n-n-o ma-m-ma-más po-po-por-f-fa-fav-or "fue lo primero que lograron entender del chico. Tenía la voz rasposa y seca, sobre todo teñida de absoluto temor.

Intentaron acercarse más, pero al mínimo ruido, el niño se cubría aún más la cara y empezaba a lloriquear y temblar. Su miedo irradiaba como ondas, casi se podía sentir.

"Y-y-a- n-n-no".

"Hay que sacarlo de aquí" dijo Norte muy decidido a sacar al niño de las garras de Pitch

Tooth voló y se dio una vuelta para ver la cara del niño, para decirle la más amigable y suave posible

"Tranquilo pequeño, no te haremos daño, por favor, so-solo míranos"

Después de ver como el niño temblaba y debatía en voltear o no, por fin vieron que intentaba sentarse (con mucha dificultad por cierto). Cuando por fin logró semi-sentarse miró hacia la dirección de los guardianes.

Cuando el niño los miró los guardianes abrieron los ojos como platos: ese chico tenía los ojos plateados y dorados (tipo eclipse), su piel pálida y grisácea, y el cabello negro, largo y sucio.

No puede ser…

Las expresiones de los 5 grandes se volvieron de horror cuando el niño dio un pequeño gritillo y empezó a hiper ventilarse y a respirar entrecortada mente.

"… ¿Pi-Pitch?" se aventuró a preguntar Jack, que tenía las cejas hasta la altura de su frente

El niño, ahora en pleno ataque de pánico, rodó los ojos hacia atrás y cayó pesadamente de nuevo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza.

Los guardianes no podían creerlo, este niño no había sido secuestrado por Pitch, ERA Pitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Decir que nuestros guardianes estaban en shock era decir poco, esto era… simplemente ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Después de mirar en profundo trance al niño-Pitch inconsciente en el suelo por unos buenos 5 minutos que parecieron años, Bunny logró salir del trance sólo para decir lo más sensato que pudo.

"¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! ¡DÍGANME QUE VEN LO QUE YO! ¡¿CÓMO NOS METIMOS EN ESTO?! ¡¿SABEN QUÉ?! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! TODO ESTO ES UNA ABSOLUTA MI-"

Tooth rápidamente voló hacia Jack para cubrirle los oídos. Bunny continuó lanzando lisuras por todos lados, aunque Jack solo podía ver como Bunny saltaba de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando señalando a Pitch como también a Norte, quien respondía por su lado también.

Durante este pequeño "desacuerdo" Jack ya se había aburrido de ver como Norte y Bunny se ponían rojos por gritar y la falta de aire que eso involucraba y a Sandy con una cara de incomodidad durante todo esto, así que se alejó un poco de Tooth y golpeó el suelo con toda sus fuerzas, creando así una ráfaga de viento con nieve y escarcha mucho más fuerte que la vez en el Polo Norte, obviamente callando a los guardianes del Asombro y Esperanza al instante.

"¿PUEDES DE UNA VEZ CALLARSE? De todos los lugares donde pueden discutir ¡¿deciden hacerlo justo acá?!"

Eso calmó un poco a los guardianes, se habían olvidado su verdadera misión que les había encargado Manny.

"Lo sentimos Jack, tienes razón"-empezó Norte ignorando el comentario de "siempre la tengo" por parte de Jack y continuó-"tenemos que encontrar la salida"

"Norte…" Dijo Tooth al ver que los demás se iban, olvidando un pequeño detalle.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, compañera? Dijo Bunny frotándose las sienes con sus patas y cerrando sus ojos

"¿No crees que nos olvidamos de algo?" Respondió Jack señalando con su cabeza al lugar donde había caído inconsciente el Coco.

"Jack, sé a qué te refieres pero no-um-nosotros…no lo…no podemos…no lo haremos." dijo Norte empezando un poco inseguro pero luego tomando confianza

"Pero Norte… no podemos dejarlo acá, sólo míralo por Dios"

"NO Jack, ¿qué? ¿Quieres que lo llevemos al Polo?" -Dijo norte con un tono burlón, pero luego de escuchar a Tooth toser falsamente preguntó-"¿qué pasa Tooth?"

"Y si… bueno, ¿qué pasa si es por eso que nos mandó Manny?"-dijo Tooth soltando una risita nerviosa para luego ponerse seria-"Digo, hemos recorrido todo el bosque y a lo único que le veo sentido es a, pues, esto"

Nadie tuvo tiempo de pensarlo 2 veces cuando empezaron a escuchar a las pesadillas acercase y aparecer bruscamente delante de ellos, con una mirada que claramente decía: Él es mío.

Los guardianes volvieron a la pelea cada uno encargándose de la pesadilla más cercana, cuando Jack notó que las pesadillas estaban yendo por Pitch.

Le dio un grito de aviso a Norte, ya que él estaba más cerca a Pitch. Norte, sin poder resistirse a los ojos de perrito de Jack, corrió hacia Pitch, partiendo a la mitad a las pesadillas más cercanas. Cuando llegó, Pitch tenía nuevas heridas sangrantes y un raspón que se veía profundo que iba desde la frente hasta pasar su ojo derecho. Norte lo levantó, con no mucha delicadeza que digamos, a lo que Pitch soltó un inconsciente quejido de dolor; Norte rodó los ojos y empezó a correr hacia los guardianes

"Vámonos, ¡ahora!"

Empezaron a correr, volar, saltar (como sea) por las infinitas escaleras y pasillos, con unas muy molestas pesadillas pisándoles los talones, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, por donde habían llegado. Sandy creó una nube de arena que ayudó a Bunny y a Norte a subir. A penas salieron, Jack creó una gruesa capa de hielo sobre el agujero para evitar que las pesadillas salieran. Eso los debía retener allí por un tiempo.

Cuando los guardianes se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban bajo tierra, dieron un suspiro de alivio y todos los ojos cayeron sobre la carga de Norte.

Los guardianes, en especial Norte, se dieron cuenta de que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, al igual que su camisa y saco.

A Jack no le gustaba ver sangre, la odiaba, no podía creer que acá arriba se veía la verdadera cantidad de sangre que tenía Pitch encima, así que para evitar vomitar, miró rápidamente a otro lado, recibiendo una mano sobre su hombro y una sonrisa cálida de parte de Sandy.

"No puedo creer que lo hallas traído de verdad, amigo" dijo Bunny con una cara de odio

"Mira, simple, lo llevamos a Polo, preguntamos si esto era lo que Manny quería, sino, seguimos buscando, fácil" dijo Norte empezando a caminar de nuevo mientras miraba a Pitch ( a quien cargaba estilo novia) intentando evitar pensar sobre lo que harían si esto no era lo que les pidió el hombre de la luna.

"Además, no me ensucié ropa por las puras, ¡andando!"


	4. Chapter 4

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2015 A TODOS! Les deseo lo mejor y les doy un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste. Este es mucho más largo que los anteriores. :D

* * *

><p>El regreso al Polo fue demasiado silencioso e incómodo, mucho más de lo que ellos hubieran pensado. Bunny había logrado escapar diciendo que no quería subirse al trineo con…con…eso, así que abrió uno de sus túneles antes de que Norte lograra jalarlo al trineo, dejando como única evidencia de que estuvo allí, una flor amarilla.<p>

Habían lanzado a Pitch a la parte de atrás, ni se quejó, y los demás adelante. La razón por la que el viaje fue largo e incómodo fue que Norte pensó que no iban a necesitar esferas de nieve para el viaje.

"No las llevaré decía, no serán necesarias decía" murmuró Jack con un pésimo acento ruso mirando sonriente y burlón a Norte.

Justo cuando llegaron, Bunny apareció quejándose sobre: "estúpida nieve" "y no sentir sus pies".

Norte llevó el trineo a los establos (sí, establos) donde todos bajaron, y levantando al chico inconsciente del trineo, utilizaron la puerta de entrada al Polo. Recibieron miradas raras de los yetis cuando vieron a Norte entrar con su bulto negro en brazos.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Bunny, sobándose sus patas congeladas

"Creo que yo puedo responder eso, Áster" una nueva voz contestó llamando la atención de todos los guardianes haciendo que giraran 180 grados.

Un hombrecito de piel pálida y blanca que parecía iluminada por la nieve, con un terno blanco y un saco que llegaba hasta el piso, tenía también un chaleco amarillo claro, una corbatita roja y zapatos blancos. Sobre su cabeza redonda reposaba cabello blanco como la luz de la luna y un largo mechón que se paraba en forma de signo de interrogación. El hombre de la luna.

A los guardianes se les cayó la mandíbula y los ojos se les abrieron como platos, ¡hace siglos que no veían a Manny!

Claro, pero hay un pequeñísimo detalle, Jack no sabía quién era y solo podía mirar como sus amigos se quedaban anonadados por la presencia de este personaje.

"Oigan, me podrían decir quién es, saben" dijo Jack como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Norte, quien todavía no salía de su trance completamente, puso a Pitch en el sillón que estaba por allí para evitar que se cayera por la sorpresa y se golpeara más de lo que ya estaba, le logró contestar: "Él… él es el hombre de la luna, hijo"

Jack lo miró como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo. No podía ser cierto. ¡Él! ¿El hombre de la luna? Imposible. Jack se lo había imaginado muuuy diferente. Volvió a mirar al hombre que tenía delante, quien por cierto los miraba con una cara totalmente calmada, y se tapó la boca para evitar reírse, fallando completamente. El chico resopló de risa al principio, seguido de una serie de carcajadas que no podía calmar.

Hasta que recibió un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de parte de Bunny

"AAAAAAAAAAAUHHHHHHHHH" Gritó Jack mirando venenosamente a Bunny mientras que se frotaba la cabeza, este último sonriendo por su cometido para luego ponerse serio y decir

"Respeta Jackson"

Manny soltó una risita y levantó una mano hacia Bunny

"No hay necesidad de violencia física Áster, no importa. Jack no me conocía-respondió mirando a Jack, dándole una cálida sonrisa, el ultimo inclinando la cabeza en confusión pero sonriendo de todos modos-¡Y!, no puedes decir que NINGUNO de ustedes pensó lo mismo al principio-esto último lo dijo en dirección a los 4 guardianes veteranos, quienes se tornaron un tono rosa por la vergüenza y miraron hacia sus pies, como si se hubieran vuelto de repente lo más interesante del mundo.

"Bueno, como sea, retornando al punto anterior, creo que ustedes deben saber por qué estoy aquí"

"Lo que nos pediste que busquemos… ¿verdad? Dijo Tooth un poco insegura

"Así es Toothiana"- dijo Manny girando un poco su cabeza hacia un sillón de la habitación-"Y creo que lo han conseguido"

"Pero viejo amigo, no creo que hayamos hecho nada…" dijo Norte un poco confundido

"En realidad, Nicholas, sí, sí lo hicieron, y está atrás de ustedes". Respondió Manny sonriendo levemente y moviendo su cabeza en dirección al sillón. El sillón donde Pitch Black había sido puesto.

Después de abrir un poco sus ojos, giraron su cabeza lentamente, como esperando a que Pitch apareciera detrás de ellos y los atacara. No lo hizo. Sigue exactamente dónde Norte lo había dejado. No sabían por qué pero eso era preocupante… de algún modo.

"Manny, por favor, ¿enserio nos pediste que fuéramos a buscar a Pitch?" Dijo Norte

"¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Enserio! ¡Si hubiera sabido en un principio que íbamos en busca de Pitch me hubiera negado!" gritó Bunny, recibiendo asentimientos de los otros guardianes, excepto, Jack. Ni él mismo sabía por qué.

"Es por eso que no les dije, sabía que no lo harían, pero era necesario"

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Jack. Todavía no entendía. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para tener a su enemigo (inconsciente y en forma de niño, pero enemigo a pesar de todo) con ellos?-"¿Los niños están en peligro?"

"Algo parecido querido Jack" dijo Manny poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.-"Como ustedes saben, el mundo debe tener un equilibrio, un balance entre 2 fuerzas diferentes como totalmente complementarias."-viendo que sus guardianes entendían, continuó- "Desde lo más simple, como el día y la noche, la luz y la oscuridad, podemos llegar aquí, alegría… y miedo"

"Pero Manny…" Dijo Tooth intentando argumentar a favor de sus compañeros

"Déjame terminar querida. Sin el miedo, el mundo no está estable, así como sin la felicidad y ustedes saben las cosas que pueden suceder si uno de los 2 se excede"

"Se pierde el equilibrio entre ambos, lo que pasó en la batalla…" dijo Jack

"Ciertamente. Hace 3 años exactamente empecé a notar cambios en la Tierra, cambios que son mínimos por ahora, pero crecerán y sé que los notarán, creando problemas, no podemos dejar que pase eso, no sólo afectará a los niños, sino a todo el mundo"

"Lo sé Manny, pero todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que Pitch se tenga que quedar en Polo" dijo Norte con los brazos cruzados.

Manny pensó su respuesta por unos segundos, rascándose la barbilla para luego responder "Um… bueno, Pitch sí continuó realizando su trabajo después de la Edad Oscura, obviamente ya no como antes. Pero el equilibrio seguía. Llegó un momento en donde ya no lo soportó más y empezó a poner su plan en marcha, fue allí cuando supe que tendríamos que detenerlo ya que iba a afectar el equilibrio del mundo, cosa que sí hizo"

"Pero…"

"A eso iba. Cuando Pitch fue arrastrado a su guarida por sus pesadillas, estas lo atacaron porque era la única fuente de energía y se alimentan de eso. "

"Por eso parece que escapó de un campo de batalla" añadió Jack

Manny sólo asintió.

"Eso no explica por qué parece un niño" dijo Tooth confundida

Los guardianes no notaron que la expresión de Manny cambió por un segundo a una nerviosa para luego regresar a su semblante tranquilo y sereno

"Supongo que las pesadillas le fueron quitando poder y fuerza y con eso, su… bueno… apariencia…" dijo Manny sin poder explicarse, sin embargo los guardianes asintieron.

"Acuérdense también-rápidamente añadió-Que las pesadillas están hechas de la arena corrompida de Sanderson, ni Pitch mismo sabía las consecuencias de usarla, aún después de ´años´ de práctica"

"Creo que…"

Una respiración cortante interrumpió lo que Manny iba a decir, Norte se acercó a Pitch y, con más cuidado que antes lo levantó y gritó "Phil, dile a yetis que preparen la enfermería, ah, y dile a Charles que prepare el equipo médico"

Con un gesto, Norte salió del cuarto con dichos yetis y Pitch en brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería con un paso un poco apresurado. Dios, ¡se había olvidado que Pitch estaba allí y con heridas sangrantes para colmo!

"¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar así?" preguntó Sandy a través de sus símbolos, pero al ver que nadie, ni siquiera Manny lo entendió, suspiró y lo escribió con arena, esta vez los guardianes que quedaban soltaron un "ahhh" de entendimiento y Manny respondió

"No lo sé Sanderson, en verdad no lo sé"

"Oigan, si Pitch está… bueno… así… ¿todavía tiene sus memorias?" preguntó Tooth

"Yo… no lo creo mi querida Toothiana, supongo que sí, pero como ya dije, es impredecible y se tendrá que comprobar cuando despierte" dijo Manny apresuradamente, regresando a sus leves periodos de nerviosismo.

"Lo siento compañero, pero yo no quiero estar allí cuando eso pase" dijo Bunny golpeando el suelo 2 veces y saltando por un túnel.

"Manny, ¿qué pasará si Pitch sí se acuerda de lo que pasó e intenta atacar? Preguntó Jack, quien hace rato trató de hacer la pregunta pero no encontró cuándo.

"Para empezar, no creo que tenga poderes." Los guardianes suspiraron aliviados pero Manny continuó hablando.

"Pero tarde o temprano -sonrió Manny al ver las caras de Sandy y Tooth-"Los recuperará y no podrá controlarlos porque bueno…serán…diferentes"-y casi en tono burlón terminó-"Y va a necesitar que alguien con habilidades parecidas a él lo ayuden"

Tooth se sorprendió mientras que Jack sonrió al entender de lo que hablaba Manny y ambos voltearon a ver a Sandy que seguía sin entender…

Y…Ya entendió.

Jack estalló de risa al ver la cara traumada de Sandy y la infinidad de símbolos que aparecían y se iban sobre su cabeza obviamente quejándose por su nuevo trabajo a futuro.

"Para terminar de responder tu pregunta Jackson-continuó Manny suprimiendo una risa al ver a Sandy expulsando arena por los oídos- Es por ese motivo que debe quedarse con ustedes"-Manny suspiró profundamente antes de continuar-"Sé que es difícil saber lo que puede pasar, pero vale la pena tratar. Todos merecemos que nos den una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees?" Jack sólo asintió.

"La edad que tiene Pitch ahora fue una época crucial en su vida, por eso, no sólo se mejorará sus relación con él, el esfuerzo que hagan tendrá una recompensa mucho mayor"

Después de un silencio incómodo, Sandy, quién seguía molesto no solo por lo que dijo Manny sino también porque se le hacía tarde para terminar su trabajo en otros países, se fue pateando duendes de vez en cuando hasta llegar a la ventana por donde desapareció en una nube de arena dorada, seguida de Tooth quién se disculpó y se fue de regreso a su palacio con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Todo esto era divertido para Jack, ¡no sabía que Sandy podía comportarse así! Cuando volteó vio que Manny lo estaba mirando.

"Manny"

"Dime"

"Puedo, um, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

"Claro, por qué no"

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que tenía que hacer después de que me volviste Jack Frost?"

Manny sonrió tristemente a Jack quien lo miraba con ojos tristes. Manny se sentó en una silla y le indicó a Jack que hiciera lo mismo, respiró profundo y empezó. "Es una historia un poco confusa y larga pero en resumen, ya no tuve más poder para comunicarme."

"¿Uh?"

"Cuando te volví espíritu después de que salvaste a tu hermanita, un acto muy valiente del que estoy muy orgulloso y sé que tú también te sientes así, usé mucho poder para darte el poder que tú mereces". –sonrió al ver el orgullo en los ojos de Jack. – "Tú merecías mucho poder y estaba decidido a dártelo, pero había un inconveniente. Como tú debes haber visto, no hay ningún espíritu que tenga tu edad física porque, les cuesta manejar mucho más sus poderes comparado con un espíritu de mayor edad física o mental."

"Tenía que darte más de lo debido para que lo manejaras bien, y con el tiempo tus poderes crezcan. Ah, obviamente con la ayuda de tu cayado, que es un conducto de tus poderes ¿Me entiendes?"

"Creo que sí, pero ¿por qué sólo me dijiste mi nombre?"

"Jack,"-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho- "yo intenté decirte todo, pero la conexión directa que tenía con la Tierra se había vuelto débil, ese mismo día te quería decir que eras un guardián, no hace 5 años, con los otros guardianes también perdí contacto, me costó mucho que entendieran mis señales sobre ti, pero cuando lo logré ya habían pasado como 300 años, yo, yo lo siento. No quería que sufrieras tanto, lo siento" Manny estaba avergonzado, a pesar de que no era su culpa totalmente, había dejado a su guardián perdido, sólo, y peor aún a uno que tenía la apariencia física y mental de un chico de 14 años.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jack, que se había prácticamente lanzado sobre él para… abrazarlo.

"Yo, yo también lo siento Manny, pen-pensé que me quisiste dejar so-solo a pro-pro-prosito, y pensé tan mal de ti, yo –yo también lo siento."

Cuando separaron el abrazo Jack tenía sus ojos húmedos y un poco rojos pero estaban felices. Manny se sentía aliviado, tal vez su relación con su joven guardián no será tan buena por ahora, pero lo será, se esforzaría para que eso sucediera.

"Jack, ya me tengo que ir, he estado mucho tiempo en la Tierra, por favor, le explicas a Nicholas lo que les he dicho ¿está bien?, ah y le entregas esto "le dijo pasándole una carta.

"Claro. No me dejarás sólo en esto, ¿cierto?" él quiso decir nosotros, no sabía por qué había dicho eso.

"Si Jackson, tranquilo" Manny miró a todos lados como buscando algo antes de añadir-"Hasta pronto Jack, nos volveremos a ver pronto, espero" antes de voltearse sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo-"Una… una pregunta más… ¿Cuántos años tiene Pitch ahora?"

Manny le dio la sonrisa "ni-loco-te-lo-voy-a-decir" -"Lo descubrirás después tranquilo" Con eso, Manny guiñó el ojo y en un remolino plateado, desapareció.

Jack se quedó pegado al piso mirando al lugar en donde hace segundos atrás estuvo su "jefe", con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Iba a ir a buscar a Norte cuando escuchó sus gritos viniendo hacia él.

"Bueno, todo controlado, fue difícil pero…" Cuando Norte levantó la mirada vio que la sala estaba vacía excepto por Jack Frost que estaba mirándolo relajadamente apoyado en su cayado.

"Qué onda, Norte" Dijo al ver la cara confundida de su compañero, al que empezaba a ver como una figura paterna- "Oh, los demás ya se fueron"-dijo señalando con sus manos a su alrededor-"Manny dijo que te lo agradecía mucho y que te entregara esto." Dijo entregándole la carta de Manny

"Sí, Jack lo puedo ver"- respondió recibiendo la carta, mientras despeinaba a Jack- "¿Cómo te fue con los yetis?" preguntó el espíritu del invierno riendo mientras sacaba las enormes manos de Norte de su cabeza.

Norte le indicó que lo siguiera y empezaron a caminar por el enorme taller. Norte caminaba con toda facilidad abriéndose paso entre gigantes yetis que cargaban objetos o juguetes, mientras que Jack tenía que evitar ser golpeado por un juguete volador o pisar a un elfo, el cual se molestaría mucho y buscaría venganza. NADIE quiere ver a un elfo molesto, y Jack lo aprendió a la fuerza después de una broma.

Cuando se volvió guardián, Norte lo había invitado a ser libre de venir cuando quisiese al taller después de descubrir que Jack no tenía un verdadero hogar, simplemente vivía en el mismísimo bosque donde se había convertido en Jack Frost. Norte quería invitarlo a vivir, pero después de unas charlas con los otros guardianes, decidió esperar. Jack, en ese momento, todavía no tenía mucha confianza con ellos y tampoco eran muy unidos, por lo que forzarlo a quedarse iba a apartarlo más. Cuánta razón tenían.

Jack nunca se quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de visita que Norte le había dado, pero iba seguido a visitarlo, le encantaba acompañarlo, fastidiar a los yetis, ayudarlo con sus esculturas de hielo que servirían de modelo para los juguetes, fastidiar a los yetis, chequear los juguetes, jugar con los elfos… ¿había dicho fastidiar a los yetis?…oh ¡tantas cosas que podía hacer!

Pero todo empezó a cambiar cuando Jack una vez se quedó dormido viendo a Norte trabajar. Norte lo llevó hasta que cuarto que tenía preparado para él y se quedó a su costado viéndolo cariñosamente, hasta que Jack lo tomó de su mano en su sueño y empezó a murmurar unas cosas, una en especial que llamó la atención de Norte"…papá" Sus ojos azules se humedecieron y sonriendo le respondió "yo también te quiero Jack", sin darse cuenta, él también se quedó dormido a su costado. Y horas después, cuando los guardianes habían llegado para una reunión, no se sorprendieron… tanto… al ver tan adorable escena.

Desde ese entonces su lazo se fortaleció hasta que le dio una sorpresa a Jack: el cuarto de visita, antes sin una decoración, había sido remodelado completamente: Las paredes fueron pintadas de un color azul claro, con diseños de copos de nieve en algunas partes, había una cama de 2 plazas con el cubrecama azul oscuro y las almohadas blancas, junto con un escritorio con una silla giratoria, de madera tallada a mano, un estante con libros y juegos de mesa, un armario pintado de blanco para que se contraste con el azul y un baño propio, una televisión plasma conectada a un play station con miles de juegos al costado, todo para su hijo…Jack. Él estaba atónito, fue allí cuando Norte le ofreció un hogar en "Santoff Clausen". Le agradeció como mil veces a Norte y el chico empezó a llorar de felicidad, repitiendo mil veces que sí, abrazando a Norte como si fuera a desaparecer. Norte demoró 2 años pero valió la pena la espera. Desde ese día Jack vive en el taller.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, que está en el 2do piso, vieron que unos yetis estaban terminando de guardar unas cosas, y en medio en una de las camas, estaba Pitch. Era una escena un poco deprimente para ser sinceros. El Coco, el hombre que hace 5 años tuvo el poder suficiente como para destruir la fe de los niños en prácticamente 3 días, quien los había hecho batallar hasta el final, muchas veces terminando heridos y los había degradado hasta el punto en que estuvieron totalmente sin poderes,… estaba reducido en la forma de un niño, envuelto en vendajes, moretones, con una mascarilla de oxígeno en la nariz para que respire y una sonda que le inyectaba suero.

"No-no pensé que sería tan grave" dijo Jack siento lastima por el ex Coco

"El brazo derecho completamente roto, fractura completa, esguince leve en el tobillo izquierdo, cortes leves, graves y muy graves en todo el cuerpo, y posibles contusiones." Leyó Norte el informe que los yetis habían dejado en la cama

"… ¿Au?" dijo Jack sin saber que decir- "¿Cuándo va a despertar, sabes?" preguntó mirando al "paciente", que no se movía, lo único era su leve respiración.

Norte simplemente se encogió de hombros, porque de verdad no sabía. -"De lo que estoy seguro es que se lo merecía" _Aunque… esto ya es poco exagerado_. Pensó sobándose la barba.

Jack le dijo todo lo que Manny le había dicho, ya que él no estaba presente cuando los informó. Pero… decidió omitir la parte de Sandy y su futuro trabajo de instructor y tutor, eso es algo con lo que se lidiará después.

Se retiraron del cuarto, no sin antes darle una última mirada al chico de cabello negro y cerrar la puerta, para que cada uno se vaya a sus respectivos cuartos, mucha información que absorber en un día.

* * *

><p>No se olviden de comentar Porfavor! Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Lo siento si me demoré en subir el capítulo, tenía y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza pero bueno, como no sé si este capitulo es largo subiré 2!

Espero que les guste

* * *

><p>La primera semana pasó con normalidad, obviamente con el pequeño detalle de que ahora Pitch está con ellos. Norte iba a chequear de vez en cuando la enfermería al igual que lo hacía Jack para realizar exámenes y ver si notaban diferencias.<p>

Nada.

No les importó mucho, era la primera semana después de todo y los yetis dijeron que podían tardar una semana.

Cuando llegó la segunda semana lograron reunir a los 3 guardianes restantes (no se mencionará que a una la engañaron diciendo que Jack perdió un diente; a otro, lo sobornaron con ponche de huevo y al último lo secuestraron, arrojaron a un saco y lanzaron por un portal mágico)- y llegaron a un acuerdo: cada uno iba a tomarse la molestia de ir al Polo y tomar turnos en la enfermería para "vigilar" a Pitch y luego informar lo que vieron.

Norte empezaba. Como siempre, realizaba análisis, y estudios, sin recibir respuesta del chico. Cuando se detenía a mirando un rato era raro, a veces sólo miraba a su enemigo inmortal, otras, a un niño indefenso que necesitaba su ayuda. (Algo que prácticamente sí era y sí pasaba). Era allí cuando acomodaba con cuidado las sábanas sobre su pecho y sus manos, tan pálidas como siempre, las acomodaba bien en la cama. A nadie le afectaba que lo haga… ¿verdad?

Jack seguía. Normalmente, del aburrimiento se quedaba dormido en una silla y el que seguía lo tenía que despertar, pero a veces llevaba libros de la biblioteca de Norte para pasar el rato y se los leía a Pitch, tenía la esperanza de que despertara por escuchar su voz o por lo menos se empezara a quejar y le gritara por su terrible forma de leer…

En ningún momento Pitch se movía.

Tooth venía después, seguida de Sandy. Tooth siempre iniciaba dando órdenes a sus haditas para recoger los dientes y las intentaba dar lo más bajo posible, pero luego cedía porque a Pitch no parecía molestarle. Sandy repartía sueños desde allí, no era difícil, pero sí trabajoso. Ya no estaba molesto con las noticias, pero seguía indignado de tener que venir hasta el Polo, cuando podría estar dando sueños directamente.

Nunca se acercaba totalmente a la cama, mantenía su distancia para no ver esa cara que tantos malos y buenos recuerdos le traía.

El último era el Conejo de Pascua. Era al que más le fastidiaba, sin embargo, no quería decepcionar a sus amigos. Sentía que no era necesario, quería atacar a Pitch allí mismo ¡Él no se merecía estar acá, ni el esfuerzo y sacrificio que estaban poniendo él y los demás! Quería atacarlo allí mismo. Pero…no podía. De las pocas veces que se acercaba a la cama en donde estaba Pitch, des afortunadamente para él, no llegaba a ver a su enemigo inconsciente como lo hizo el primer día, sino, a un niño dormido, un niño herido, un niño en peligro, un niño…que tenía el cabello en la cara.

Suspirando levemente de resignación, con una mano-, erh,-pata, le removió el cabello inconscientemente y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Regresando a su silla, se repetía a sí mismo: Mañana sí lo hago.

Obviamente, sin recibir ningún movimiento de Pitch.

Tercera semana. Igual. Okay…no estaban tan preocupados…

Cuarta Semana. Okay, ahora sí. Estaban nerviosos, el chico no mostraba mejora, se ponía cada vez peor. Su piel ya pálida, estaba aún más pálida, su respiración se hacía más pesada y el monitor indicaba que sus latidos se hacían cada vez más débiles.

¡Dios, Manny los matará si Pitch no despierta pronto!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Oscuridad._

_Eso es lo que siempre he visto._

_No sabía dónde estaba. Lo único que veía era negro, cuando de repente sentí un terrible dolor en la espalda que hizo que gritara de dolor y cayera de rodillas, al abrir los ojos (¿cuándo los había cerrado?) estaba en un bosque, corriendo, sentía que alguien me perseguía por lo que empecé a correr más rápido, sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho y jadeaba por aire por el esfuerzo… hasta que me estrellé con algo…o alguien. No veía quien era, solo eran manchas borrosas de colores que estaban delante de mí. Una de las manchas, solo distinguía rojo, tenía unas enormes espadas con las que se iba acercando. Empecé a retroceder pero no me lograba parar y antes de que me diera cuenta, levantó su espada y clavó un poco más debajo de mi pecho, sentía que las espadas perforaban mis entrañas y me quemaban por dentro, mientras gritaba, podía escuchar risas crueles. _

_Mi atacante retiró con fuerza la espalda, cubierta de punta al mango con mi sangre y este empezó a alejar._

_ Intentaba tomar aire y mientras presionaba una mano en mi herida para evitar que sangre mucho (lo que fue en vano porque sólo lograba que esta también se llenara de sangre), vi que alguien más se acercaba. Una de las dos personas (si es que eran personas) era gris y agarraba un boomerang de madera, esta me paró bruscamente haciendo que grite por la herida y me agarró de los brazos clavándome sus garras, mientras que la otra mancha verde tomaba impulso y me daba el puñetazo más fuerte que recibí en mi vida, hasta uno de mis dientes se salió. La mancha gris me soltó y por la debilidad caí de rodillas. Tosí un poco y un poco de sangre cayó en mi mano,terminé de escupir el resto cuando otra de las personas allí se empezó a acercar con unos látigos en las manos. Esta era amarilla, pero mientras más se acercaba, podía distinguir más los rasgos de esta nueva persona. Era baja y estaba cubierto de arena, tenía el cabello del mismo color que su ropa y llevaba en el rostro una sonrisa._

_Tragué saliva e intenté retroceder, pero me agarró de la muñeca y me jaló hacia él, vi que negaba con la cabeza y movía su dedo como diciendo que hice algo mal, me dio un puñetazo y asegurando el agarre que tenía en mi muñeca, me azotó con el otro en el mismo lugar de la herida y grité, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar me sacudió por los aires mientras que las otras personas se reían. Caí boca abajo contra un carro y luego en la acera y me golpeé la mandíbula. No había notado que el paisaje de hielo de antes ahora era una calle llena de carros, de noche alumbrada por postes de luz y la Luna._

_Ya no podía respirar, sentía lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, intentaba limpiarlas para que no las vean, pero solo hacía que el dolor creciera._

_"Eres débil" _

_"No mereces vivir"_

_"Inútil"_

_"Te lo mereces"_

_"Estorbo"_

_"Cobarde"_

_Las voces continuaron mientras yo gritaba, antes de que todo mi vista se nublara pude ver que todas las personas del principio estaban enfrente mío y me empezaron a patear, mientras desde las sombras podía ver ojos rojos, atentos a lo que pasaba._

_"débil...inútil…estorbo…cobarde…no…sirves"_

_"…Es cierto"_

_Y todo se oscureció._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-_

_Ahora estaba de nuevo en la oscuridad, podía sentir el dolor crecer por mi cuerpo. _

_Estaba echado sobre algo, eso es seguro y sentí que hacía más calor, era relajante, y sentía que ayudaba con el dolor de espalda; quería sonreír, agradecer, pero el dolor era inmenso y no encontraba mi voz. A veces sentía que alguien hablaba, no sabía ni entendía que me decía pero no era como la de mis sueños, era amable, relajante, me adormeció de repente, pero supuse que no importaba. Estaba mejor acá que en mis sueños…Espero._

_Así, me volví a sumergir en el mundo de las pesadillas._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Cuando abrí mis ojos, pude ver que estaba en una jaula. No. Estaba ABRIENDO una jaula. Escuchaba voces que me llamaban, cuando entré no vi más que oscuridad, iba a volver a salir cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, creando un eco escalofriante que hizo que los pelos de mi cuello se erizaran, giré mi cabeza bruscamente, solo para encontrarme con millones de pares de ojos rojos que me sonreían, sus cuerpos no los veía pero tenían unos dientes afilados. No tuve tiempo ni de defenderme cuando me empezaron a rodear, se reían de mí, me cortaban, mordían, arañaban, se burlaban, empecé a gritar. La oscuridad era sofocante, no podía respirar, sentía que mi respiración era rápida mientras luchaba con toda la fuerza por mi libertad._

_No pude, soy débil._

_"Adiós Pitchir-"_

_Miles de voces me empezaron a hablar, no escuché lo que dijo la primera, pero no importaba, su voz está cargada de dolor y maldad, era tortura escucharlo, no lo soportaba._

_Así que sólo pude gritar hasta que lograron que perdiera la consciencia._

_"Eres nuestro"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ya no quería más sombras, no más oscuridad, ¡Estaba harto!_

_Sentía que iba a pasar algo otra vez, que lo iban a torturar otra vez, cuando empezó a escuchar una voz, esta vez podía distinguir lo que decía pero no quién lo hacía, estaba hablando algo sobre un dragón asesinado pero no le capté el sentido, así que simplemente me dejé llevar por su voz… el único consuelo en la oscuridad._

_Con él… ya no sentía miedo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Estaba corriendo por su vida en unos pasadizos y escaleras infinitas, la única fuente de luz: las luces de un globo terráqueo hecho de metal._

_Ya había estado allí. Era una guarida. SU guarida._

_Llegó a un callejón sin salida, lo único que se veía era la gran pared que le bloqueaba el paso. _

_Apoyó su espalda contra la pared viendo con grandes ojos llenos de terror a los caballo-pesadilla acercarse._

_"Aléjense de mí" gritó. Su voz estaba ronca por correr. Las pesadillas sólo lo miraban con ojos (por ahora) amarillos, relinchaban y expulsaban arena por los orificios nasales, mientras se acercaban más a su presa._

_Sin darse cuenta, estaba en un remolino de arena negra, que le quitaba el aire y le hacía difícil respirar. Tenía miedo._

_Las pesadillas lo llevaron a un cuarto donde lo tiraron en el piso, todos se fueron… por ahora… dejando 2 como vigilantes._

_Se hecho en el frío suelo e intentó calmar su respiración para no atraer a las pesadillas._

_Las pesadillas. Lo habían arrastrado aquí y no sabía cómo ni por qué. Se había golpeado la cabeza en el forcejeo y todo estaba confuso. Pero sabía que tenía que ver con esos estúpidos guardianes._

_Tenía miedo. No quería sentir miedo, sabía que eso las alteraba y haría que lo atacaran más, pero ¡no podía evitarlo! Todo había fracasado, todo… sus planes no funcionaron… no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni poderoso para cumplirlo._

_Sintió que de sus ojos cayeron dos simples lágrimas, seguido de un sollozo que rápidamente deseo no haber hecho. Los guardias lo vieron y con un relincho llamaron a sus compañeros. Era hora del festín._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo arrastraron de nuevo a su guarida, pero lo que sí sabía era que prácticamente ya no podía moverse, tampoco es que tuviera opción._

_Intentó escabullirse entre los guardias, solo para ser descubierto y recibir una paliza de castigo._

_Podía escuchar voces en su cabeza. Que le decían que se lo merecía, que no servía, que era un estorbo… y llegó un momento en que paró de luchar y simplemente lo aceptó._

_A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía sentir cómo los caballos crecían y se hacían más fuertes, empezando a formarse más, todo gracias a su debilidad._

_Hubo un momento sin embargo, cuando las pesadillas se acercaban a él y una luz apareció. Estas trataban de huir pero se desintegraban. Él la pudo sentir, cayó sobre él. _

_Al principio le dio nauseas, la cabeza le dolía como si lo hubieran golpeado con un martillo, y su cuerpo quemaba, quería pararse, pero no podía, poco a poco fue aceptando el mareo, que lo calmaba, lo hacía olvidar… se llevaba algo… algo que no podía recordar. No recordaba nada, pero no le importaba. _

_Cuando abrió los ojos, todo se veía más oscuro que antes…y desde las sombras, vio unas masas tomando la forma de enormes caballos con ojos rojos, que tenían una mirada malévola en sus rostros mientras le sonreían y Pitch…Pitch no sabía qué eran._

_-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sentía miedo, ya no quería estar más en la oscuridad, la oscuridad da miedo, el miedo no sirve, él no sirve._

_Pero de nuevo sentía que estaba echado en la suavidad de antes. Definitivamente no estaba con los caballos._

_Sentía un olor raro. No sabía qué era, pero estaba seguro que ya lo había olido en algún otro lugar...¿era menta?_

_Su tren del pensamiento fue interrumpido por algo diferente a todo lo que había sentido. No podía ver nada, pero pudo sentir que algo suave pasaba por su frente hacia su cabello. Era tan diferente a un golpe o puñete, se sentía… bien…todo el miedo que había sentido, pareció esfumarse. Se volvió a sentir adormecido y se durmió, sin saber que para el momento en que despierte, todo lo que conocía cambiaría para siempre._


	6. Chapter 6

Y el otro capítulo :)

* * *

><p>Jack caminaba hacia la enfermería, era su turno de vigilar a Pitch…yupi.<p>

El chico había estado durmiendo por casi 4 semanas ya… no sabían que hacer. Los yetis habían dicho después de tratarlo que despertaría de entr días… Para Jack ¡una semana no equivalía a un maldito mes!

Cuando llegó vio a un yeti cambiando el suero de Pitch, algo que se había empezado a hacer costumbre.

"Hola Markus" saludó levantando su cayado, indicando que ya se podía ir.

"Hola Pitch." Empezó Jack, sentándose en el borde de la cama, esta se movió un poco pero tampoco era que iba a molestar a su ocupante.-"¿Qué cuentas?, ¿yo?, Jaja bueno, normal supongo. Cada vez que puedo voy a visitar a Jaime, oh, ya sabes, el primer niño que creyó en mí, la temperatura ya está un poco más baja así que ya puedo ir a Burgess más…ahora ya tiene 13 y Sophie…Oye, a veces siento que tú sí me oyes, pero no me respondes a propósito" dijo mientras se acomodaba para sentarse estilo indio en la cama.- "Estamos preocupados, ¿Okay?, Norte, yo, Tooth, hasta Sandy y Bunny"-miró a ambos lados como si fuera a decir un secreto y llevó su mano a su boca para taparla un poco y luego susurró-"aunque no lo quieran admitir"

Nada. Sin respuesta

"¿Qué te está pasando, eh?, ya pasó casi un mes entero y tú sigues sin dar respuesta. No sé qué pueda pasar cuando te despiertes, pero te puedo asegurar que te vamos a ayudar…bueno, al menos-al menos yo sí…"

"Cuando Manny vino y dijo que te ibas a quedar, debo admitir que nadie estaba tan feliz por la noticia. Pero…cuando dijo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, bueno…lo reconsideré, porque…eso es lo que yo nunca tuve…"- al ver que Pitch no respondía, continuó-"Desde que tengo memoria como Jack Frost, a los otros espíritus no les agradaba mucho, en especial a los de otras estaciones, porque …bueno…en realidad… no sé por qué…Me veían raro, ya que era el primer espíritu de invierno desde hace 50 años, creo también porque me veía joven comparado con ellos y a veces se acercaban para burlarse, normalmente allí terminada, no más que una pequeña quemadura, pero hubo un día en que mis poderes se salieron de control y… bueno, sólo digamos que empezaron a cobrar venganza por su amigo caído…"- Jack sonrió triste hacia el recuerdo, se había sentido tan mal, y creyó que esos golpes y quemaduras eran merecidas. Continuó hablando, olvidando que Pitch estaba allí, simplemente estaba halando para el mismo, quería desahogarse-"Yo…les intenté pedir perdón, que fue accidental… pero me dijeron asesino, que mi estación representaba la muerte… y que no merecía el perdón de nadie…Creo que lo mismo pasó con Bunny en la Ventisca del 68. Yo-yo sólo quería que los niños se diviertan más buscando los huevos con-con una pequeña capa de nieve… pero como siempre lo tuve que echar a perder y crear una tormenta… in-intenté pararlo pero ya era demasiado tarde…Pascua se había cancelado y Bunny…me-me preguntó si sabía lo que había hecho… era la primera vez que lo veía y-y- yo no sabía cómo reaccionar… por-por eso es que-que- l-le dije que fue una bro-broma… me pegó… le dije que lo sentía, que m-me di-diera una oportunidad, creo que no me creyó, porque también me gritó y me dijo que personas como yo…no merecen perdón…"

Jack no se había dado cuenta que lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos, sólo cuando los cerró, sintió que caían por sus mejillas. Se las limpió rápido antes de que se congelaran, algo que ya le había pasado y rió por lo bajo. Vio a Pitch, y se acordó cómo y por qué había empezado a contar esto.

"…Por eso, yo sí te voy a dar una oportunidad, creo que si…bueno…te doy la oportunidad de probar que no eres TAN malo como creen los demás, puedas demostrar que sí puedes hacer cosas buenas, y no importa si al despertar recuerdas todo, poco o nada…yo…um…te prometo ayudarte….pero…para eso ¡tienes que despertar!"

"Vamos Pitch,…yo creo en ti"

Jack dio un grito de sorpresa y voló un poco cuando la cama empezó a moverse, no la cama no, Pitch empezó a moverse. Los ojos de Jack se agrandaron cuando Pitch tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración, que luego se tornó en un bostezo, así como así, muy lentamente, Jack pudo ver esos ojos dorados que no había visto hace 1 mes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Podía escuchar, que alguien me hablaba, esa misma voz que siempre me contaba sobre dragones, detectives y monstruos, y no entendía nada, pero tampoco era que podía quejarme, esta vez me hablaba sobre otra cosa, intentaba descifrar que era, pero se oía triste. Mientras trataba de entender, una luz blanca me envolvió, y me hizo cerrar los ojos, a pesar de no ver nada. Cuando los volví a abrir, estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, era todo lo contrario a lo que veía, este cuarto era blanco y al igual que el otro, parecía infinito. Mientras caminaba, me di cuenta que tenía mi túnica puesta, y no estaba rota ni yo sangrando como podía sentir en las pesadillas, mi túnica estaba intacta, así como en la batalla con…los guardianes. Recuerdos empezaron a llegar lentamente, sobre la batalla, mi derrota, sobre mí. Sin embargo no me sentía molesto, sino lleno de melancolía._

_"Ha sido un largo tiempo viejo amigo" escuché que alguien decía atrás mío. Giré para ver quién era, y me sorprendí cuando vi al hombre de la luna sentado en un sillón personal, había uno igual, vacío delante de él, ambos sillones separados por una alfombra plateada con una mesa de madera blanca._

_"Supongo que sí" respondí sentándome en el sillón disponible.- "¿Qué estoy haciendo acá, dónde estoy?"_

_Manny sonrió calmadamente, diciendo "En un sueño"_

_Sentí que levanté una ceja en confusión. "¿Sueño? Pensé que tu querido Sandman era el único que podía dar sueños"_

_"Bueno, este es otro tipo de sueño Pitch, necesitaba hablar contigo"_

_"¿Por qué?- La confusión seguía creciendo en mí._

_"Porque tengo una misión para ti"_

_Me empecé a reír sarcásticamente-"¿Para mí?, Yo no soy uno de tus guardiancitos para que me des "misiones" ni me digas que hacer."-Dije haciendo con mis manos comillas al decir misiones._

_Ahora fue el turno de Manny para reírse. "Oh, querido General, si tan sólo supieras" Manny se paró y empezó a caminar, no tuve más remedio que imitarlo. "¿General?" –Pregunté, pero Manny me ignoró y continuó hablando.- "Bueno, Pitch, para esta misión no te estoy pidiendo permiso, lo vas a hacer quieras o no, pero tranquilo, tu esfuerzo y sacrificio será recompensado por algo mucho más grande"-abrí mi boca para preguntar qué pero Manny me ganó-"No te puedo decir, es un premio Y una sorpresa qué ganarás, pero te puedo asegurar que es algo que has deseado toda tu vida"_

_Cuando me di cuenta que no iba a ganar el argumento, y me obligarían a cumplir esta supuesta "misión" me dejé llevar y decidí a informarme. "¿Qué debo hacer para cumplir esta misión?"_

_Mala idea._

_Manny sonrió y se acercó a mí, me agarró del brazo y me dijo que me parara bien. Lo hice. Con un movimiento de manos un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo apareció enfrente de mí. Miré al hombrecito extrañado por tal extraño acto, a lo que me contestó. "Mírate en él"._

_Rodé los ojos y giré mi cabeza nuevamente hacia el espejo, décima de segundo después, mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas._

_En el espejo había un niño… piel grisácea, largo cabello negro muy despeinado, ojos dorados y plateados… e-era yo…_

_Empecé a respirar un poco más pesado por el asombro, y lentamente llevé mi mano hacía mi cara para tocar mi mejilla y comprobar que era yo… Sí lo era. _

_"¿Qué me hiciste?"- le pregunté a Manny molesto, pero también con curiosidad. Mi voz sonaba diferente, esa no era mi voz…sonaba muy aguda y suave para ser mía "¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermosa voz?!" _

_Manny se rió de mi sufrimiento. ""Mi querido 'niño' no es mi culpa que cuando tenías esa edad todavía no habías empezado a cambiar tu voz"_

_"¿__Uh?"_

_"Esto te ayudará a cumplir tu misión" _

_"¿Qué debo hacer, para que me hayas tenido que volver… esto…?" dije señalándo mi nuevo cuerpo._

_Yo no estaba mirando al espejo, sino a Manny, quien estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo. "Vas a estar un…tiempo con los guardianes…"_

_"¡Qué! ¡Ni loco! ¡¿Cómo esperas que conviva con esos fenómenos?!"Le grité y le lancé la mirada más venenosa e intimidante que pude, algo difícil si tienes la mitad de tu estatura, tu voz ya no es grave y te ves en general como un niño haciendo berrinche._

_Manny sólo me miró sonriente como esperando a que yo mismo me respondiera…cómo espera…un segundo…_

_"¡Me vas a borrar mis memorias?" –Afirmé molesto pero más terminó sonando a una pregunta._

_"Algunas, sí". Sonrió. Que tonto, feo, bobo...¿por qué ya no puedo pensar en insultos más elaborados?_

_"¿Cómo esperas que sepa quién soy o quienes son ellos si no tendré memorias?" le dije con una sonrisa retadora, sonrisa que se me borró al ver su propia sonrisa. ¿Ya lo ha planeado todo cierto?_

_"¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con ellos?" de nada servía preguntar, no me iba a acordar de las respuestas de todos modos. Al parecer Manny se dio cuenta de lo mismo, se encogió de hombros y empezó a explicarme._

_"Bueno, primero, te vas a recuperar de tu brazo roto"- "¡¿Eh?!"-"Luego, aprenderás a controlar de nuevo tus poderes, que aparecerán un poco distinto esta vez, con tu tutor-"¡¿Eh?!"-"Y creo que resumido todo, vas a demostrar que sí te mereces una segunda oportunidad, venciendo lo que te impedía demostrar quién eres realmente"_

_Me quedé callado, eso era… inesperado. ¿Vencer? ¿Vencer qué?_

_"¡No quiero ser un niño! ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así, por qué esta forma, los guardianes no me atacarán, Me voy a acordar de mí, esta reunión?" tenía muchas preguntas y por alguna razón sentía que el tiempo se me acababa._

_"Cuando todo termine sí. Recuperarás TODAS las memorias que no hayas recuperado en el camino, ah, tienes 14, y sí sabrás quién eres…o lo más importante"_

_Las paredes del cuarto empezaron a desmoronarse para revelar el cuarto negro de siempre, todo lo que había pasado, el cuarto, la batalla, mis acciones, los guardianes y hasta partes de mí empezaron a esfumarme_

_"Manny, espera…no me dejes…" logré decir, el sueño que empezaba a tener era insoportable, la cabeza me daba vueltas y el dolor de mi espalda y brazo se volvía a hacer presente_

_"…Buena suerte, Kozmotis Pitchiner"_

_Así, me volví a sumergir en la oscuridad_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"…Vamos Pitch, yo creo en ti" Fue la primera oración completa que logré captar de la extraña pero al mismo tiempo conocida voz_

_Sentía que algo me aplastaba el pecho, porque no podía respirar, tomé una bocanada de aire que se volvió inconscientemente un bostezo. En ese momento, mis ojos se entreabrieron captando una fuerte luz amarilla, que hicieron que los volviera a cerrar, pero la curiosidad de saber dónde estaba era muy fuerte, así que los forcé a abrir de nuevo. Parpadeé un par de veces, y fruncí el ceño por la cantidad de luz que había._

_Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron, me di cuenta que estaba en una cama, tenía las sabanas verde claro con blanco, que me tapaban hasta el pecho, había una puerta de madera enfrente si levantaba un poco más la vista._

_A mi derecha, vi que había un monitor que captaban los ritmos cardiacos, probablemente los míos._

_A mi izquierda… un chico. Tenía el cabello blanco y usaba una sudadera azul, estaba sosteniendo una especie de bastón de madera que tenía una curvatura en la punta. No sabía quién era. No sabía dónde estaba. ¡Ay Dios!_

PDV de Jack

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó Pitch. Sus ojos miraban directamente a los míos. El monitor empezó a sonar más rápido. ¡El chico se estaba hiperventilando!

-"Hey, hey, tranquilo, tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño, no te va a pasar nada, tranquilo" empecé a decir suavemente, como lo había hecho años atrás con mi hermanita Emma.

Sentí que pasaron horas, cuando solo fueron minutos, hasta que la respiración de Pitch se calmó.

_Esa voz… yo conozco esa voz… _

_"_¿Estás bien?"

Pitch asintió lentamente. Se intentó sentar pero puso mucha fuerza en su brazo malo porque dio un gritito de dolor.

"Woah, tranquilo, tienes unas cuantas heridas todavía" Le dije. Le iba a preguntar si sabía quién era, pero al parecer me ganó.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién-quién eres?" Su voz estaba ronca, seguro porque no había hablado por 1 mes, o más en su guarida.

Me puse a pensar que pudo haber pasado allá abajo cuando me acordé que Pitch me seguía viendo como idiota y que debía responderle su pregunta. "Me llamo Jack, Jack Frost"

Pitch me miraba con su cabeza inclinada a un lado, como pensando algo, "¿Jack Frost...?" escuché que susurró… no, no me recuerda…

"¿No sabes quién soy? Pregunté, suavemente, lo último que quería era que se pusiera nervioso.

Pitch entrecerró los ojos en concentración y apretó su boca. Segundos después se rindió y negó con su cabeza. "No"

"Creo-creo que deberías dormir, amigo" dije al ver que a Pitch le pesaba la cabeza.

"No-no ten-tengo sueño…" y así se durmió. Sonreí al ver lo rápido que cayó. Ahora sí parecía que dormía.

Agarré mi cayado, que no sabía que había dejado caer, y me fui acercando a la puerta en cuclillas, entrecerré la puerta y…

"¡Norteeeeee!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De regreso a PDV normal

Jack empezó a sobrevolar en taller como loco intentando hallar a Norte, a veces se estrellaba con yetis o congelaba elfos, pero eso no importaba ahora. "¡¿Dónde puede estar?"

Después de unos 20 minutos de pánico y enojo por no saber dónde estaba Norte una idea pasó por su cabeza.

"…En su oficina…"Se golpeó la cara con una mano-"bruto"

Al saber dónde estaba, dejó de volar y se dedicó a correr. Al llegar, tiró la puerta de la oficina revelando su expresión de pánico total, pero no porque casi la puerta golpea el avión de hielo de Norte

"¿Cuántas veces he dicho que…" "¿Jack, qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Pitch…" Jack se acercó a Norte y con toda su fuerza lo empezó a sacudir "¡Se despertó Norte, se despertó!" dijo hiperventilándose.

"Jack, qué… ¿se despertó?, TRANQUILO"

Jack tomó aire y le explicó a Norte: "Off, estaba con Pitch, cuando de repente tomó aire, luego bostezo y abrió sus ojos, pero no así tipo película cuando un tipo se acerca a otro tipo que supuestamente está muerto para comprobar que de verdad está muerto y este abre los ojos de golpe y le agarra la mano al primer tipo y…"-Al ver que Norte estaba intentando contener la risa continuó "Lo que sea, le iba a preguntar si sabía quién era yo, pero él me lo preguntó primero. No me recuerda… No sé si me debería sentir aliviado o molesto por eso…" dijo Jack regresando a su estado relajado y olvidadizo.

Norte rió y le golpeó la espalda con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria que hizo que a Jack se le saliera el aire de los pulmones. Agarrando sus espadas, que estaban en un estuche en el pared, dijo "Vamos a ver a nuestro paciente" con su típica voz rusa.

Jack se había adelantado un poco y abrió la puerta de la enfermería para ver si Pitch ya se había despertado…que conveniente... se estaba despertando. ¿Cuánto se había demorado?

Pitch se frotó sus ojos con sus puños y miró cansado a Jack

"¿Jack?"

"Hola…" dijo. Pitch abrió su boca para contestar cuando la puerta se abrió un poco fuerte revelando a Norte, cargando sus espadas.

_E-E-es-es-pa-das._

Recuerdos de sus pesadillas empezaron a fluir, haciéndole recordar cuando en el sueño, alguien con espadas lo hería en el estómago.

_No quiero espadas…no quiero espadas…no, no, no… ¡me voy a morir!_

Pitch gritó más fuerte que la primera vez al ver a Jack, sus ojos estaban abiertos llenos de terror, y esta vez, a pesar de que le dolía todo, logró sentarse para escapar, todo mientras que el monitor indicaba qué tan agitado estaba.

Jack se acercó a Pitch para intentar tranquilizarlo, mientras que el otro chico gritaba y pateaba gritando cosas incoherentes hasta que logró captar algo. "¡No quiero espadas!"

"Norte, ¡tus espadas!" Norte, quien se había congelado en el suelo por el shock, escuchó a Jack y las tiró al piso, corriendo después hacía Pitch.

"No, po-po-por-fa-favor, no espadas" logró decir Pitch, ya más "tranquilo" con su cabeza escondida en la almohada

"Hey, tranquilo, tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar, tranquilo" dijo Norte. Se sorprendió por el tono de amabilidad que estaba usando, no esperaba hablarle así a Pitch.

Después de un rato de llanto silencioso, Pitch levantó la vista. "¿No me harás daño? Su voz nuevamente ronca por el grito y llanto, cuando empezó a toser secamente.

"No, Hey tranquilo ahí." Norte le pidió a un yeti que trajera una jarra con agua y vasos.

Cuando el yeti llegó con el agua, Norte la sirvió en un vaso. "¿Puedes tomarla o te ayudo?" –preguntó queriendo saber cómo reaccionaría.

"Yo puedo solo" dijo con un tono un poco creído y mirándolo seriamente. Norte sonrió mientras le pasaba el vaso.

Después de que Pitch tomara mitad de vaso, Norte lo puso a un lado y Jack que no lo preguntó antes le dijo: "¿Sabes tú nombre?"

_¿Sé mi nombre?... Ah, sí, ¡sí se mi nombre!_

"…Pitch…Pitch Black" le respondió un poco inseguro del porqué de la pregunta.

_"Entonces sí sabe quién es él_". Pensaron Norte y Jack al mismo tiempo.

"¿Sabes quién soy yo?" preguntó Norte, recordando que a Jack no lo reconoció.

"Um… tú, tú, um… das regalos ¿verdad?" Dijo Pitch para confirmar sus pensamientos

"Jaja, si Pitch vas bien continua" dijo Jack. Mientras Norte sólo lo miraba.

"Ah…"-Pitch volvió a entrecerrar los ojos en concentración, Jack creía que lo ayudaba a recordar-"… ¿Santa Claus, um, Norte?" dijo Pitch sin más recuerdo sobre él. No recordaba mucho, sólo que daba regalos a los niños en…Navidad, y tenía un taller, donde probablemente estaba él. Sentía que sí lo conocía pero no recordaba de dónde.

Norte sólo rió por la cara de Pitch, no sabía si Jack se habían dado cuenta, pero Norte no pudo evitar sonreír por la voz que usó.

Jack sonrió pícaramente ¡Era la primera vez que lograba distinguir la nueva voz de Pitch! ¡No tenía precio! A pesar de que no era una voz infantil, ya que no era tan niño, no alcanzaba a ser ni la mitad de fuerte ni grave que la anterior. Quería fastidiarlo en el futuro con eso…hasta que se acordó que su voz no se alejaba mucho…Rayos. Cualquier plan que involucraba humillarlo por eso se esfumó.

"Sí, me llamo Nicholas, pero puedes decirme Norte"

Pitch asintió e intentó sentarse pero recibió un dolor punzante en el brazo derecho. –"¿Qué es esto en mi brazo?"

"Jaja, se llama yeso y te ayudará a que tu brazo se una" dijo Jack relajadamente encogiendo sus hombros.

Mientras Norte hablaba un rato con Jack, le dio una medicina a Pitch que lo durmió al instante.

"Norte, ¿deberíamos llamar a los demás? Digo, van a venir por sus turnos de vigilancia después" dijo Jack mientras salían del cuarto

"Creo que deberían venir, Jack. Todos debían ser avisados el día que Pitch despertara"

"Sí…pero… tú viste cómo reaccionó. Si al ver a los otros se…bueno… ¿le da un paro cardíaco?" intentó razonar sonriendo raramente.

"Bueno, le damos unos días. Así se acostumbra y vemos si no está mintiendo" respondió. "No despertará posiblemente hasta mañana, le diré a los yetis que lo vigilen"

"¡Genial! Entonces voy a poder ir a visitar a Jamie, adiós." Dijo Jack saltando por la ventana y llamando al viento para que lo lleve a Burgess.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! Trataré de subir el que sigue pronto... no se olviden de comentar, me ayudan mucho, Adiós! XD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo yei! Espero que les guste...

* * *

><p>"Sophie, ¡regresa!"<p>

Jamie perseguía a su hermanita de 9 años por su casa, no iba a dejar que Sophie le quitara sus libros y se saliera con la suya.

"Sophie, no fastidies a tu hermano" dijo la Sra. Bennett mientras detenía a su hija menor. "Toma, cariño" dijo mientras le entregaba a un muy agitado Jamie sus libros de dibujo y criaturas místicas.

"Gracias mamá" respondió Jamie sacándole la lengua a Sophie, quien respondió por su parte.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo de todas formas?" preguntó Sophie, sentándose en uno de los muebles cerca a su mamá, quien estaba instalando el reproductor de vídeo.

"Estaba dibujando unas cosas" dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo y soltando un ¡puf! "Dios Sophie, ya sé por qué te eligieron para el equipo de atletismo" "Mamá, ¿cuándo llega la pizza?"

"Ya debe de estar viniendo querido…oh, allí está, ¿puedes abrir?

Jamie tenía sus ojos bien abiertos hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sólo con una persona había quedado para que tocara así…

"…Jack…" susurró antes de correr hacia la puerta. Y efectivamente, allí estaba, apoyado en su cayado, con su típica sonrisa. "Hola, amigo"

"¡Jack!" dijo corriendo para abrazar a su amigo, quien lo correspondió.

"¡No era la pizza mamá!" gritó Jamie. "¿Por qué por la puerta?, siempre entras por una ventana" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. "Bueno…lo intenté por tu ventana, pero estaba cerrada y tú no estabas allí" "Ups, sí…"

"¡Jackie, viniste!" gritó Sophie corriendo a abrazarlo, usando el apodo con el que lo había llamado desde que tenía 4.

A Jack le gustaba estar con estos niños, no sólo porque Jamie fue el primer niño en creer en él, pero también porque, aparte de los guardianes, eran lo más cercano a una familia…

"Niños, ¿qué hacen…?" dijo la Sra. Bennett al escuchan que sus niños empezaron a hablar de la nada.

"Es Jack Frost mami" dijo Sophie separándose de Jack mientras que Jack se movía al costado de Jamie. "Sí, mamá" dijo Jamie mientras jalaba a Jack a la sala, sin embargo, todo lo que la Sra. Bennett veía era que su hijo cerraba su mano en el aire…

Ya eran 5 años desde que sus hijos con otros amigos empezaron a hablar mucho de ese personaje, en especial Jamie. Le preocupaba que Jamie estuviera viendo cosas u obsesionándose con eso.

"...Jamie… sabes que Jack Frost no es real… ¿verdad?" dijo su mamá lentamente, no quería que su hijo empezara a darle las mil y un razones de por qué sí. Lamentablemente, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Jamie le dio un vistazo rápido a Jack, quien se veía un poco deprimido, no iba a dejar que su mamá ofenda a su mejor amigo.

"¡Jack Frost SÍ es real! Como lo son Santa, El Conejo de Pascua, El Hada de los Dientes o Sandman! Pregúntale a cualquiera de mis amigos o a Sophie también" dijo Jamie mirando molesto a su mamá

"Sí, mami, si está justo aquí" dijo Sophie señalando en donde un muy nervioso Jack estaba. La mamá de los Bennett empezó a moverse para sentarse en cuclillas al costado de su hija, pero pasando a través de Jack, quién se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió que lo habían dejado sin aire por un momento.

"¡Mamá!" Gritó Jamie corriendo al lado de Jack

"E-estoy bien, Jamie, está bien" dijo Jack poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jamie pero fue botada al instante

"No, no está bien, tú eres mi amigo y vamos a lograr que mi mamá te vea"

"Jamie… no-no es necesario"

"James Bennett ¡Dios! Allí no hay nadie" dijo la Sra. Bennett intentando razonar con su hijo, no, corrijo, hijos, Sophie ya se fue al lado de Jamie

"Jack, ¿te acuerdas cómo me hiciste creer a mí?" dijo Jamie sonriendo por el recuerdo

"…Sí…" respondió Jack igual de contento.

"Ha-haz lo mismo ahorita" dijeron los niños Bennett casi al mismo tiempo empujando a Jack al medio de la sala

"Pero… Jamie, no… yo…no sé." intentó razonar, pero era imposible. No sabía lo que podía causar en un adulto si lo intentaba

Jamie se decepcionó un segundo, cuando su expresión se volvió a encender, miró a su hermanita con una sonrisa malévola, (quien asintió y se la respondió) luego, poniendo la cara más adorable posible dijeron al unísono

"Será divertido ¿sí?"

Jack empezó a formar una sonrisa en su rostro. Los niños sonrieron, ese era el punto débil de Jack Frost.

"Está bien"

Mientras esta pequeña conversación ocurría, la Sra. Bennett tenía la expresión más rara y preocupada que cualquier mamá pueda dar. ¡Qué había hecho mal! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la temperatura del cuarto bajó unos centígrados. Miró a la ventana, pero estaban cerradas.

De repente… ¡empezaron a caer copos de nieve, en la sala! ¡En LA SALA!

Las ventanas empezaron a cubrirse de escarcha… por dentro…al igual que un espejo que había en la pared. El dibujo de un conejo empezó a formarse, quien tomó vida y empezó a saltar por toda la sala, estallando después en varios copos de nieve sobre sus niños, quienes estaban asombrados por el fenómeno natural que ocurría en su casa

"¿…Qué-qué sucede?" Logró preguntar como susurro la Sra. Bennett

Jamie sonrió y le respondió "Es Jack Frost"

La Sra. Bennett iba a responder cuando de repente, un joven no mayor de 15 se materializó en la sala; tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos azules con una sudadera azul cubierta de escarcha y hielo, pantalones marrones desgastados sujetados por unas sogas en las pantorrillas, no llevaba zapatos y tenía en una mano un bastón curvado en la punta, como los de pastor, y al igual que sus hijos, estaba admirando la belleza de su obra, cuando de repente, sus brillantes ojos azules miraron directamente a sus marrones, quedando sorprendido.

Se movió un poco a la derecha, de ahí a la izquierda, y al ver que sus ojos lo seguían, sonrió un poco.

"¿Lo puedes ver?" preguntó Jamie esperanzado

"¿Lo puedes ver?" Preguntó Sophie

"¿E-está escuchándome?" Preguntó Jack inseguro

Asintió.

"¿Estás-está viéndome?" preguntó de nuevo

Otro asiento

"Jamie… está viéndome… ¡es-está viéndome!" gritó haciendo un salto mortal como lo hizo hace 5 años, aterrizando en un sillón.

A la Sra. Bennett se le caía la mandíbula. Esto era imposible ¡Ese chico… ese chico era Jack Frost!

"¿Tú…tú eres…Jack Frost?"

"Sip, así es" respondió haciendo unan reverencia por la que Jamie y Sophie rieron.

"Oh, ah, jeje, en ese caso, ¿te puedo ofrecer algo? No sé… ¿un vaso de leche fría?"

"…"

_La Sra. Bennett lo tomó mejor de lo que creí-_ pensó Jack, al ver que movía y sacaba cosas de la cosa con toda normalidad.

"Mamá… ¿estás bien?" preguntó Jamie dudoso cuando su mamá empezó a servir leche, pero la leche la vertía al suelo mientras que el vaso se quedaba en su otra mano

_Retiro lo dicho_

"… ¿No…?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Norte acababa de terminar una de sus esculturas sin ninguna interrupción. ¡Qué emoción! Los yetis no destruyeron ni trenes ni muñecos, ni entraron nerviosos por algún tema del taller. Seguro ahora sí se acordó de poner el seguro de la puerta.

Mientras limpiaba su mesa de trabajo llena de hielo cortado, se acordó que no le había avisado a los otros guardianes para que se tomen un tiempo de venir a chequear a Pitch, así que llamó a unos yetis y les dijo que vayan con una esfera de nieve a cada hogar y den el mensaje.

Cuando los yetis se fueron, decidió que tenía que ir a ver si Pitch no se había levantado o si no le había dado un infarto por algo.

Al abrir la puerta, vio que unos elfos salían del cuarto, (si no se equivocaba eran Dingle, Shinny y Bushy) y al levantar la vista a la cama, que Pitch los seguía con la mirada.

"No pensé que te despertarías"

Pitch saltó un poquito por la sorpresiva voz, pero al ver que solo era Norte (y no tenía sus espadas con él) Sonrió.

"Es que entraron los elfos. Las cositas en sus gorros sonaron y me despertaron" dijo Pitch encogiendo los hombros

"Campanas" Le dijo Norte

"Lo que sea" Dijo Pitch sonriendo

¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Norte ignorando el comentario, acercándose más a Pitch y sentándose en una silla al costado

"Bueno, la espalda ya no me duele, el pie sí, pero no más que el brazo, pero ya sé por qué…Gracias…"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Es que… bueno… por ayudarme con mis heridas y sa-sa-sacarme de esa cueva…"

Norte sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para ver al chico que arrugaba las sábanas en sus pálidas manos. A pesar de tener todavía sus dudas, cada vez sentía que debía darle una oportunidad.

"Está bien Pitch…um, ya que estás despierto, quiero hacerte un chequeo ¿sí? Cuando Pitch asintió, le puso un termómetro en la boca, mientras que con una luz iba a ver sus ojos, pero al ver que sus ojos se irritaban aunque la luz no estaba directamente en ellos, decidió que buscaría otra forma de hacer eso.

"Muy bien, 37.5 C, un poco caliente pero no tienes fiebre" De allí, cogió un estetoscopio y escuchó su corazón. Latía mucho más fuerte de cómo lo hacía dormido, y tenía un mejor ritmo. Así, realizó todo y cuando vio la cara de aburrimiento de Pitch, le pidió a un yeti que pasaba que le trajera unos libros para leer y un plato de sopa.

"¿Dónde está Jack?" preguntó por primera vez después de 20 minutos. "Salió a un lugar, pero dentro de un rato estará regresando" respondió Norte recibiendo el plato de sopa y los libros.

"Mira, si en algún momento te aburres, acá tienes unos libros muy interesantes para que pases el tiempo, oh ah, y tienes que tomar la sopa"

"No tengo hambre" dijo Pitch más interesado en los nuevos libros y en saber de qué trataban

"Puede que no, pero al igual que los humanos, a los espíritus la comida les da energía y ayuda a que se curen más rápido. No me iré de aquí hasta que no vea que empiezas a comer"

_No quiero que te vayas, _fue lo que pensó Pitch un poco triste pero de todos modos empezó a comer. Suerte para él que era zurdo.

Iba a dejar el plato a un lado cuando Norte le dijo "No me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes niño" Con eso Norte se paró de la silla y se fue, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Pitch miró un rato la puerta, de nuevo lo dejaron solo, luego entre los libros y el plato de comida que tenía encima, suspiró pesadamente y comió rápidamente la mitad de la sopa, para que pueda ver los libros. No quería que Norte se molestara con él por no comer algo.

"Um…haber…Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes de A. Conan Doyle ¿um? Parece interesante" dijo pensativo mientras abría el libro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Déjame ver si entendí…" dijo la Sra. Bennett sentándose en una silla del comedor mientras Sophie la abrazaba desde su silla y Jack y Jamie se sentaban enfrente.

"Tú eres… ¿Jack Frost?" "Sí"

"Pe-pero ¿cómo puedes ser real? ¿Desde cuándo? Y creo que algo que debí haber preguntado hace rato… ¿qué haces en mi casa?..."

Jack rió junto con Jamie, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y empezó a responderle a la muy confundida mamá. "Jaja, bueno, soy real porque…en realidad no sé cómo responderle eso, desde cuando…mucho pero mucho tiempo atrás, como 319 año-

"¡¿319?! Pe-pero no te ves muy –mayor-que digamos"

"Son 305 como espíritu y 14 como humano"-al ver que la confusión de la Sra. Bennett crecía dijo-"no se preocupe, eso no es tan importante y la tercera pregunta…"- eso era un poco vergonzoso; prácticamente había ido a esa casa desde hace 5 años, casi 6 ya, sin que su madre sepa, miró a Jamie por ayuda quien entendió el mensaje y lo contó por él-"Mamá, Jack me vino a visitar, es mi mejor amigo"-le lanzó una mirada a Jack, quien estaba sonriendo por el detalle-" Desde hace 6 años aproximadamente, después de que yo y mis amigos ayudáramos a los demás guardianes a derrotar a Pitch, hoy le iba a enseñar unos videojuegos súper-geniales pero todo esto se presentó y…"

"Ahora puedes ver a Jackie" terminó Sophie por su hermano. No exactamente lo que quería decir el chico, pero daba a entender el mensaje.

Decir que la Sra. Bennett estaba confundida era poco. ¡Dios! Sus hijos tienen como mejor amigo a un personaje que… ¡se supone es ficticio! Jamie dijo guardianes… ¿qué son los guardianes?

"Um, ¿guardianes?" fue lo único que logró decir.

"OH, ya sabe, Santa Claus, El Conejo de Pascua, El Hada de los Dientes, Sandman y bueno yo, somos los guardianes de la niñez. Es nuestro deber proteger a los niños del mundo y mantenerlos a salvo. Llevar asombro, esperanza, sueños, memorias y diversión a sus corazones" le respondió Jack. La última parte con su terrible intento de acento ruso que hizo reír a los Bennett.

"Ósea, ¿son reales todos? ¿Y cómo es que mis hijos y sus amigos fueron los únicos niños privilegiados de…luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos y hasta tener como amigo a uno y yo nunca los he visto en mi vida?" dijo la Sra. Bennett con un toque de recelo, no estaba celosa de sus hijos, pero ella había creído de niña y no tuvo esa suerte.

"Bueno, Jamie fue –la última luz- así te sigue diciendo Norte ¿verdad? Así te presentó ante los yetis esa vez que fuiste al taller…" -"… ¿Disculpen?"- "Ah sí, todavía Bunny me debe una visita a su madriguera, Sophie ya fue"- "¿Eh?"- "Sí, pero no me acuerdo de mucho solo que había huevitos de colores que caminaban, quiero volver Jackie, dile a Bunny que venga"

Así los 3 chicos empezaron a conversar, olvidándose de responder la pregunta de la Sra. Bennett quien después de un rato de escuchar se prometió a si misma enterarse más sobre lo que hacen sus niños sin que ella sepa.

Jack estaba a punto de responder un comentario de Jamie sobre pedirle a Phil una muestra de pelo para exponerlo en clase cuando volteó su cabeza y vio que la mamá de los Bennett todavía esperaba su respuesta. Así que tosió un poco para llamar la atención y continuó la explicación. "Eh, bueno, como estaba diciendo, Jamie fue el último niño que no dejó de creer en nosotros después de que Pitch…expandiera miedo en el mundo…y todo eso. Yo lo fui a buscar porque empezó a tener dudas, mi propósito inicial era que no dejara de creer en Bunny pero al final también terminó creyendo en mí. Fuimos a buscar a sus amigos y nos ayudaron en la batalla" dijo Jack dándole 5 a Jamie quien añadió- "Sí, ¡y ganamos!"

"Hubo una batalla y ¿metieron a los niños en ella?" preguntó la Sra. Bennett.

"…Fue algo así como de casualidad, Pitch iba por Jamie y para protegerlo se fue con los demás pero luego nos atrapó en un callejón sin salida y…"

"¡Pitch! ¡Pitch! ¿Quién es Pitch?"

"El Coco, mamá" dijo Jamie rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, lo que para él sí era.

"¿Quién Jamie?" preguntó Sophie, quien nunca había oído de él por parte de su hermano mayor.

"¿Él también es real? ¿Hay más? Por ejemplo, um, ¿el duende de los tréboles?"

"Ah, sí todos reales, muy reales" dijo Jack, -tan real que ahora está herido y tiene que quedarse en el Polo-pensó.

El timbre sonó sacando a todos de sus pensamientos, era la pizza. La Sra. Bennett se paró y fue a recibir la pizza, la dejó en la sala, sacó platos y vasos para la gaseosa y los puso en la sala, todos en silencio total.

"Jack…um… ¿quieres pizza?"

Los 3 chicos sonrieron y corrieron a la sala mientras la Sra. Bennett prendía la Tv.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Norte no sabía si dejar a Pitch fue una buena idea, ahora estaba más despierto y consiente, por eso, regresó a su oficina para pensar. Cuando llegó empezó a revisar las cartas y uno que otro correo electrónico que ya empezaban a llegar de los niños, era Octubre, pero algunos lo hacían antes.

En eso, vio una carta diferente que tenía…el nombre de Manny en él. Oh no. ¡Se había olvidado de la carta de Manny que le entregó Jack! La abrió y empezó a leer.

_Querido Nicholas. St Norte_

_Antes que nada quisiera agradecerte por el tiempo que tú y los demás guardianes han dedicado en Pitch._

Norte revisó la fecha de la carta. Setiembre. –Raro-pensó.

_Si te preguntas por qué sé que ya lo hicieron es porque sabía que no ibas a leer mi carta hasta tiempo después, como en la fecha de Octubre, donde los niños inician a enviar sus cartas._

Norte sonrió. –Manny me conoce-

_Pero esta carta no es sólo para agradecerte sino también para confiarte algunas cosas sobre el estado de Pitch Black._

_ Para empezar, habrás notado que físicamente parece menor, tiene 14, una época crucial en su vida pasada, aunque podrán ver algunas actitudes de antes._

-Eso no me dijo Jack… ¿por qué es importante que tenga 14?- pensó antes de continuar leyendo.

_Pero no sólo físico sino también mentalmente, lo que involucra en parte sus memorias, ahora, que lo vean como un alivio o preocupación depende de ustedes._

-¿Qué?- Haber, es bueno porque…no intentará destruirnos como antes supongo y malo porque… ¡Ay Dios, puede ser igual a Jack! ¡Mi taller!

_Pero tranquilo, por eso es que mediante esta carta te autorizo a ti o a Toothiana a corregirlos y ayudarlos las veces que sean necesarias, (sí, Jack también, además creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que se quedará en tu taller). _-¡Por fin! Algo de justicia.-pensó.

_ Sé que ambos son espíritus libres y han vivido más de lo que cualquier humano lo ha hecho, pero todavía necesitan ayuda para encontrar el camino correcto y más si son jóvenes..._

-Creo que tiene razón…-

_Eso sí, no abusen de su poder, a ningún chico le gusta que le estén diciendo que hacer en cada momento y no creo que quieras perder tu relación con Jackson, ni empeorar la que tienes con Pitch -¿_Cuándo he abusado de mi poder?- pensó llevándose una mano al pecho como herido.

_Pitch gradualmente recuperará sus poderes y Sanderson tendrá su momento con él cuando eso pase, apóyalos, lo necesitarán para que su lazo se regenere. Estoy seguro que Jack no te dijo eso, y está bien, porque todo es a su tiempo._

_Espero que ayudes mucho a Pitch Black porque enserio lo necesitará. Les prometo que este esfuerzo traerá una recompensa mucho mayor._

_Sólo me queda decirte a ti y a los demás guardianes: suerte_

_Sinceramente,_

_ Tsar Lunar. "Manny"_

¿Regenerar? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¡Ah! ¡Mucho para un día!

Se empezó a frotar las sienes con sus dedos, un dolor de cabeza venía en camino. "Ahora le tengo que decir a Tooth…"

"¿Decirme qué?" una voz femenina que venía de la puerta lo sobresaltó. Al girar la cabeza vio al Hada de los Dientes con sus manos en las caderas y con una mirada seria

Gruñendo puso sus manos en la cara y logró mascullar "Shostacovich"

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. No se olviden de comentar por favor...cualquier pregunta escribanme o dejenlo en los comentarios :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gente que tal cómo han estado! Nuevo capítulo...yupi. Espero que les guste :)

* * *

><p>Cuando terminó la película, los niños Bennett estaban profundamente dormidos sobre el sillón, los únicos despiertos eran Jack y la Sra. Bennett. Después de pizza y gaseosa junto con un postre de chocolate, cualquiera esperaría que duraran toda la noche, pero al parecer Jamie y Sophie eran la excepción.<p>

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, hasta que Jack se ofreció para llevar a Sophie a su cama. Luego se dio cuenta que sonaba un poco raro y un sonrojo de color azul apareció en sus mejillas, sin embargo la Sra. Bennett ni lo notó.

"Está bien Jack, no les hará daño quedarse allí una noche"

"Sra. Bennett creo que…yo…ah…ya debo irme" dijo Jack agarrando su cayado.

"Oh, ah está bien Jack Frost…un gusto conocerte" dijo levantando una mano hacia Jack

"Dígame Jack…e igualmente Sra. Bennett, gracias…lo siento si es que interrumpí su noche"

"No hay problema Jack"

Jack incómodamente fue hacia la puerta, no acostumbrado a usarla. "Gracias por creer en mí Sra. Bennett, fue hace mucho que no hablaba con un adulto, ya sabe, por ser invisible y todo eso"

La Sra. Bennett se conmovió y amablemente le sonrió acercándose a él. Según lo que escuchó, este chico sólo era un año mayor que Jamie, (físicamente claro), no sabía cómo un joven podía soportar tanto tiempo así.

"Ningún problema Jack. Me alegra que seas amigo de mis hijos, los haces felices. Jamie te admira…siempre estaba hablando de ti, al principio no sabía por qué...pero ya lo sé, siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa y por tu bien y por el de mis hijos no dejaré de creer" lo último lo dijo atrapando a Jack en un abrazo, este se puso tenso como una roca, después de 300 años sin estar con un adulto (los guardianes NO cuentan) y más aún sin contacto físico era abrumador, sin embargo al final cedió y le devolvió el abrazo.-"Pero eso sí, no entres sin avisar a menos que quieras que me dé un infarto" Jack rió y asintió "Hasta luego Sra. Bennett."

"Dime Julie, Jack, los amigos de Jamie y Sophie me dicen así". Con una última mirada se fue, utilizando al viento para regresar al Polo.

"Acabo de tener a Jack Frost en mi casa…" murmuró Julie sonriendo mientras miraba el cielo nocturno por donde el chico había desaparecido antes de cerrar la puerta.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

"Mi querida Tooth… ¿qué-qué haces acá?" preguntó Norte poniéndose de pie para recibir a Tooth.

"Me llegó el mensaje de los yetis, pero quería saber por qué…y ni se te ocurra decirme que nada porque lo escuché Nicholas" dijo Tooth después de dar una orden a una hadita que revoloteaba por allí.

Norte cerró su boca cuando Tooth dijo lo último y dio un gran suspiro para planear qué decir. "Se despertó"

"¿Pitch? ¿Ya? ¿Dónde está ahora, le preguntaste algo, qué recuerda?" Tooth empezó a volar en la cara de Norte bombardeándolo de preguntas.

"Cálmate querida. Sigue en la enferme-""Quiero ir a verlo" demandó Tooth antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

"No creo que sea la mejor idea ahora Tooth-"Tooth abrió la boca para contestar, pero Norte levantó una mano y continuó "-Cuando despertó se veía confundido y no se acordaba de nada o eso dijo y reaccionó un poco asustado…será mejor que no vea a nadie más por ahora."

Tooth inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como pensativa. "¿Si está dormido puedo verlo?" A pesar de que ya lo había visto dormir por 1 mes entero, sentía que esta vez sería diferente.

Norte asintió y ambos fueron por el ya conocido camino a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron Norte abrió lentamente la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Pitch estaba dormido con media tonelada de libros encima de él, suprimiendo una carcajada le indicó a Tooth que entrara.

_¡Se ve tan lindo así!_ Pensó Tooth cuando vio a Pitch con su brazo bueno cayéndose de la cama sujetando un libro. _¡Qué haces! No pienses en eso, es Pitch de quien hablamos._

Con ayuda de Norte sacaron los libros de la cama poniéndolos en una mesita. Tooth voló un poco para poder ver a Pitch desde arriba._Ahora durmiendo de costado sí parece durmiendo_…_¿Cómo ha logrado ponerse así con el yeso en el pie y brazo_? Le pasó una mano por el cabello, a lo que Pitch apretó un poco sus ojos. Norte lo vio y le dijo a Tooth que su pie estaba doblado y eso le hacía daño, por lo que lo movió despacio y logró ponerlo derecho de nuevo. En ese momento, Pitch se movió un poco como acomodándose y sonrió, haciendo que inconscientemente Tooth también sonriera. _Me pregunto sí…_

"Tooth" dijo Norte desde la mesa en la que había terminado de arreglar los libros cuando vio lo que su compañera hacía.

"¿Sí?"

"Déjale los dientes"

"…Ups, lo siento" La verdad es que no pudo resistirse. ¡Tenía que saber! Los dientes de Pitch estaban muy mal cuidados antes y parecía que ahora estaban mucho mejor… claro, no los podía ver bien porque su boca estaba en la almohada pero estaba segurísima que vio un diente de leche… ¿diente de leche? Su tren del pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Norte le dijo que era mejor que salieran.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Norte cruzando los brazos

"¿Y bien qué?"

"Promete que no le dirás a los demás" Su acento ruso marcando la seriedad de su petición

Tooth se vio sorprendida por el comentario de su amigo. "Pero Norte, tienen que saber…"

"Lo sé, pero le dije a Jack que le daríamos unos días para que se acostumbre y ver bien cómo reacciona, después de eso, quedamos un día para que los demás pueden verlo ¿Da?" Intentaba sonar lo más convincente posible, tuvo la tentación de intentar los ojos suplicantes que hace Jack, pero sabía que no le saldría y terminaría viéndose raro.

"Bueno, está bien…supongo que será allí cuando yo también lo vea despierto" Miró a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta que sus haditas se habían ido. "¿Algo más que deba saber?"

"Eh…" dijo Norte llevándose una mano al cuello. "Manny dijo que tenemos algo así como…autoridad sobre él… como ahora es un niño…no entendí bien pero era por si hacía algo mal... creo... y una recompensa por dejar que se quede en mi taller"

Tooth frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros. _Qué raro que Manny diga eso. _"Bueno, está bien, ya me voy…activa las auroras boreales si necesitas algo" Con eso dicho la guardiana de las memorias se retiró de nuevo a su trabajo.

Norte pasó por la sala del mundo y se quedó admirando las pequeñas luces que recubrían diferentes partes del mundo, estaba mostrando la zona de América del Norte cuando notó que una luz de color naranja oscuro aparecía. Por un momento, creyó que sus ojos le jugaban una broma, pero cuando pidió por una escalera y vio que no era broma, casi se cae.

_¿Una luz naranja? Eso sólo significa que…_

"¡Norte! ¡Norte! No adivinarás lo que pasó hoy en la casa de Jamie" una muy conocida voz sonó por el Polo llamando la atención de Norte.

_…__un adulto empezó a creer…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Jack entró por una ventana abierta, muy emocionado por contarle a Norte que la mamá de Jamie ahora cree. Lo vio en una escalera súper larga viendo la parte alta del globo, se veía confundido…

"¡Norte! ¡Norte! No adivinarás lo que pasó hoy en la casa de Jamie" Le gritó Jack en su cara sonriente.

"Estaba en la casa de Jamie cuando-""-La madre de Jamie empezó a creer" terminó Norte lo que el guardián del invierno iba a decir.

"¿Co-cómo lo sabes?" Norte simplemente le indicó hacia la luz naranja en el globo.

"Cuando un adulto cree, sus luces aparecen de color naranja oscuro en Globo" "¿Por qué?" dijo Jack viendo como Norte bajaba la enorme escalera y cuando bajó, él también lo hizo para que continuara explicándole. "La creencia de un niño viene de su imaginación e inocencia, por eso se representa amarilla, se podría decir que es pura, pero-"dijo haciendo una pausa dramática levantando un dedo en la cara de Jack-" los adultos ya no tienen esa inocencia e imaginación que tenían de niños, ya que conocen mejor el mundo y tienen diferentes responsabilidades, así que si continuó creyendo hasta ser adulto es porque ha tenido influencias de espíritus o tuvo contacto directo con uno. Para ponerlo de forma fácil-"dijo cuando vio la expresión confundida de Jack.-"su creencia es a base de hechos"

"Como Jamie y sus amigos…ellos no dejarán de creer… ¿verdad?" dijo Jack esperanzado. Si lo que dijo Norte es cierto, Jamie nunca se olvidaría de él…y no perdería a su hermanito.

"Depende de ellos Jack…pero no creo. Regresando al punto, ¿por qué hiciste que la Sra. Bennett creyera?" Jack sonrió tímidamente y pasó una mano por su despeinada cabellera blanca. Jamie me lo pidió…digamos que se molestó cuando su mamá dijo que yo no existía y pasaba a través de su mejor amigo" dijo sonriendo al pronunciar cómo le había dicho Jamie.

Norte empezó a caminar rascándose la barba, no sabía que tan poderoso era la creencia de un adulto. Un nuevo tema para discutir con los demás, pensó, mientras Jack, sintiendo que hizo algo mal, lo siguió. _¿Hice algo mal?, por favor que no haya echado nada a perder. _Sus miedos de cuando se volvió por primera vez guardián regresaban; si les fallaba, si no era lo suficientemente bueno, que echara todo a perder como siempre lo hacía.

Norte volteó para mirar al chico que empezó a ver como su hijo, tenía esa expresión que los guardianes ya conocían bien, ojos bien abiertos y su boca en una línea recta y pequeña, cuando intentaba ocultar lo que realmente pensaba.

"Pero, tranquilo Jack, no es malo, ¿está bien? Es algo nuevo, pero no malo." dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro intentando confortarlo. Jack sonrió y en un momento de debilidad y cansancio dio un gran bostezo.

"Jajajajaja, no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que tienes sueño" Jack rió y Norte lo acompañó a su cuarto. Caminaron a través del gran taller para llegar al ascensor que los llevaría a la zona de cuartos. Jack se quitó el pulóver quedándose en un polo blanco sencillo y saltó a la cama, le daba flojera cambiarse, mientras Norte lo miraba recostado contra la pared.

"Buenas noches, Jack" dijo pasando una mano por su cabello. Norte estaba a punto de irse y entrecerrar la puerta cuando Jack preguntó medio dormido. "Norte, ¿qué fue con Pitch, se despertó?"

"Sí, pero todo tranquilo, todo controlado" le respondió y sonrió cuando notó que su hijo ya se había dormido. "Hasta mañana"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que no se olviden de pasar y dejar sus comentarios :) Hasta la próxima vez,chau chau!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Hola gente que tal como han estado! Aquí les traigo el cap. 9 ¿Genial no creen? Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia...

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga MrsFrost13 ya que le gusta este número jeje..bueno espero les guste

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock, no vayas allá, sólo pierdes tiempo. Es súper obvio que el asesino es... ¿Uh?<em>

Luz empezó a inundar su hermosa recreación de la escena del crimen, haciendo que se desvanezca, dio un grito por su pérdida y lentamente regresó al mundo real. Gruñó levemente cuando sus ojos dorados se encontraron con luz, para luego recordar que estaba en la enfermería de Norte.

Se frotó los ojos con su mano izquierda y bostezo levemente… Algo falta… ¡¿Dónde están los libros?!

Levantó la mirada para notar que todos, incluyendo el que estaba leyendo, habían sido puestos en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama…mesa a la que no llegaba.

Gruñó por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño y miró el techo de la enfermería. Lo miró por el suficiente tiempo como para memorizar cada detalle tallado a mano en el techo, cada variación de color, cada madera…su cerebro iba a explotar si seguía un segundo más así.

Se destapó un poco para poder pasar una mano por él yeso._ Nunca había visto un yeso antes, es genial._

El chico se quedó echado un rato más hasta que sintió que le caiga saliva por un lado de la boca. Cuando se estaba limpiando se le ocurrió una idea. Hizo una pequeña burbuja que al instante explotó. Pensando que era más entretenido que mirar el techo, empezó a crear unas más grandes mientras se reía cuando explotaban.

_Vamos a ver si es que llego a…_

"¡Hola Pitch!"

Del susto escupió lo que estaba haciendo y se atoró con su saliva empezando a toser. Ahogó un grito y le dio una sonrisa (que más parecía una mueca), a la persona que le había hablado, Jack. "Hola"

"¿Te asusté?" dijo Jack burlonamente mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama estilo indio, con su cayado en sus piernas.

"No…sólo me tomaste…desprevenido" respondió Pitch cuando recuperó su voz, sonrojándose levemente y rezando por que no haya visto lo que estaba haciendo.

"Aja, sí, claro". _Uf, no vio. "_Bueno cambiando de tema… ¿Sigues sin acordarte de mí?" Dudó un poco al momento de decir su pregunta, no sabía si seguir forzando la situación, pero como dijo Norte, tenían que ver que no mintiera sobre sus recuerdos y bla, bla, bla.

"Nop." Le respondió el pelinegro haciendo énfasis en la p. "¿Por qué?... ¿Es malo?"

"…No, sólo quería saber" le dijo sonriéndole.

_Por qué seguirá insistiendo… yo no sé quien es ¿o sí? ¿será importante?, estoy seguro que no lo conozco… _

"Hola Pit-, chicos" dijo Norte entrando al cuarto y cambiando su saludo al ver que Jack también estaba en el cuarto. Pitch suspiró aliviado ya que no tendría que hablar más de eso.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" Preguntó Norte sin siquiera mirar a Pitch, mientras cambiaba el suero.

"Bien… ¿supongo?" dijo Pitch mirando como Norte cambiaba el suero.

"Jack, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?" preguntó de nuevo Norte esta vez mirando a Jack, quien ahora estaba congelando las ventanas y la cabecera de la cama de Pitch, mientras el otro niño lo miraba con cara de... ¿qué demonios?

"En realidad no…recién es Octubre…Katy no quiere ni que cree escarcha en las calles" dijo Jack simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. "Según ella, la escarcha arruina sus hermosos colores otoñales" dijo haciendo una voz burlona y luego fingió vomitar, lo que hizo que Pitch riera.

"¿Quién es Katy?"

"Katy Leaf, la espíritu del Otoño…o como yo la llamo…la que prepara al mundo para la mejor estación de todas…el invierno" dijo poniendo su mano para tapar su boca como si fuera secreto pero lo dijo en voz alta.

"Jack, respeta…no hagas lo que a ti no te gusta que te hagan" le dijo Norte

Jack miró serio a Norte y luego simplemente asintió saliendo del cuarto

Pitch miró confundido la escena._ Seguro algo de lo que dijo Jack estuvo mal, mejor ni pregunto…no vaya a ser que se moleste…Soy joven no estúpido después de todo._

"-en unos días. ¿Entendiste?" miró a Norte que al parecer le había empezado a hablar._ ¡Ay! ¿Qué me dijo? ¿Qué me dijo?_

"Ah sí, sí" Le respondió confiado aunque no escuchó ni jota.

"Entonces ya terminé aquí" Norte se acercaba a la puerta cuando Pitch gritó. "¡Espera, no te vayas!"

"¿Qué pasa?" _Aj, aj, aj._ _No quiero que me deje solo de nuevo, pero quedaré como tonto diciéndole eso…_

"Es que..." En ese momento escuchó un pequeño gruñido que venía de su estómago y se sonrojó. "Tengo…hambre"

"Okay, les diré a los yetis que te traigan nueva sopa." Pitch miró rápidamente la mesa donde su plato de ayer seguía "Sólo que calienten lo que no comí ayer…no es necesario que hagan otra por mí" _No lo valgo. _Pensó

"Está bien" Norte se acercó a recoger el plato y se fue, un segundo después regresó con un plato nuevo.

Dejó el plato un rato en la mesa y se agachó a presionar un botoncito que había debajo de la cama, que hizo que Pitch pudiera estar en una posición más sentada. Le puso una bandeja y encima el plato con la cuchara.

"¿Algo más?" Pitch miró a los libros apilados a un lado. "¿Me podrías…por favor…pasar el libro azul?"

Norte sonrió un poco y le levantó el libro hacia Pitch para comprobar si era, después de recibir el asentimiento de Pitch, lo dejó a su costado.

"…Gracias…" Fue lo último que le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

"…De nada…" Y cerró la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos cuantos días después…

Los guardianes estaban reunidos en la Sala del Mundo, después de unas investigaciones se comprobó que si un adulto cree no afecta al espíritu ni al adulto, que simplemente valía como 2 niños, a lo que todos, en especial Jack (ya que seguía yendo a visitar a los Bennett por las noches y la Sra. Julie siempre estaba allí), suspiraron de alivio. Ah y claro, para hablar sobre cuándo ver a Pitch.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que se había despertado, compañero?" le preguntó el Guardián de la Esperanza con molestia a Norte cuando mencionó el asunto

"Queríamos que se acostumbrara un rato Bunny, además estoy seguro te hubieras molestado más de lo que estás ahora" dijo Jack.

"¿Lo vamos a ver ahora?" escribió Sandy con su arena. Antes no le gustaba la idea de escribir lo que quería decir, pero descubrió que era mucho más fácil que los demás entiendan y menos estresante para él.

"Um…no, hoy no." Respondió Norte poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"¿Hoy no? Entonces nunca Norte" le dijo Bunny cruzado de brazos y con una expresión seria en su cara.

"Dudo que él sí esté feliz de verte Bunny" murmuró Jack para que no lo escucharan los demás guardianes aunque ni caso le hicieron ya que cada uno estaba participando en un concurso de miradas entre ellos.

"Hoy le quitamos yesos y le damos cuarto de visita, no se puede quedar en la enfermería todo el tiempo, se pone ropa presentable y…para mañana en la mañana" terminó diciendo Norte encogiéndose de hombros después de su cálculo mental.

Con una afirmación rápida Bunny abrió un agujero en el suelo y saltó, mientras Sandy se iba por la ventana. Tooth estaba también por irse cuando Norte le dijo

"Tooth, me gustaría que vinieras antes que el resto…por si acaso"

"Está bien" Dijo Tooth sonriendo

"Oh, ah y…si puedes venir sin pequeñas haditas que no puedan controlar sus deseos de venganza…mejor" añadió Jack, sabiendo que las hadas de Tooth sí eran capaces de ir tras Pitch si lo ven en el Polo.

Tooth rió un poco y se despidió confirmando que vendría más temprano y sin ninguna hadita. Abrazó a Jack rápidamente y se fue. Norte le preguntó a Jack si quería acompañarlo para quitarle el yeso a Pitch a lo que Jack se negó rotundamente.

"Usaré una sierra"

"¿Entonces qué esperamos? ¡Avanza, avanza, avanza!" Caminaron por el gran taller (Jack corría-volaba y Norte intentaba alcanzarlo), en donde el alboroto era mayor ya que sólo faltaban 2 meses para Navidad, hasta llegar al cuarto de la enfermería.

Norte abrió la puerta y sonrió por lo que vio. Pitch miraba al techo embobado, su lengua afuera, saliva le caída por un lado de su cara y parecía que hacía todo lo posible por no dormirse porque estaba cabeceando.

Hace días que Pitch estaba más despierto y se aburría un montón, se había leído todos los libros que le dio en días y casi siempre lo encontraba así. Por otro lado a Jack le daba pena, nadie, repito NADIE debía estar aburrido en ningún momento, después de todo, él era el encargado de llevar diversión a todos…y al parecer estaba fallando acá.

Cuando Pitch los vio, se limpió su cara con su mano sin yeso y les sonrió.

"Adivina Pitch, vas a poder salir de la enfermería"

La sonrisa de Pitch cayó. _¿Me están votando? Bueno, no es que no me lo esperaba, después de todo, solo he estado estorbando acá._

"Norte te va a quitar los yesos. ¿No es genial?"

Pitch solo asintió y palideció cuando vi la pequeña sierra que tenía Norte en su mano. Tragó saliva un poco fuerte que Norte lo escuchó.

"No te preocupes, esto no te cortará, es para partir el yeso. Empezaremos con el pie ¿da?" le dijo prendiéndola…

"Ahhhhhh ajajajaajaja, ¡para! ¡Ha-hace cos-cosquillas! Ajajajajajajaj ¡PARA!" Primero empezó como pequeñas risitas y luego a carcajadas escandalosas mientras Norte cortaba el yeso.

"Pitch, no te muevas si no quieres quedarte sin pie" le dijo Norte intentando tener una cara seria, lo que era difícil si Pitch parecía que iba a explotar, mientras, Jack miraba sonriendo y fascinado cómo Pitch se agarraba de las sábanas para evitar patear a Norte.

Cuando terminó de trazar las líneas respectivas, y Pitch paró de reír, utilizó una especie de pinzas gigantes, según Norte separadores, para abrir un espacio por donde unas tijeras especiales para yeso terminarían el trabajo.

_¡Dios, qué aburrido! Pensé que cortar un yeso era más divertido. _Pensó Jack, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Norte.

Mientras hacía el mismo proceso con el brazo, Pitch miraba su pie y lo miró concentrado intentando flexionar lentamente sus dedos. Luego de comprobar que sí podía mover su pie, miró a Norte quien le indicó que intentara pararse.

Se movió un poco para que estuviera sentado en el borde de la cama, apoyó su pie derecho primero y luego el izquierdo, que lo sentía algo adormecido, se levantó apoyándose en la cama con su mano izquierda y les sonrió cuando vio que lo estaban mirando.

"Bien, sí te puedes parar, ahora, dobla la pierna" le indicó Norte. Pitch obedeció.

"Ahora, estira" Repitió el doblar y estirar un par de veces para poder recuperar la sensación en su pierna "Muy bien Pitch...ahora vamos" dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Intentó caminar pero al instante que pisó, sintió que se le hundió el pie. Jack se rió. "¿Estás bien?".

"Sí"-hundida. "sólo que"-hundida-"siento que mi pie está más pequeño que el otro"-hundida.

"Jajaja, ya se te pasará, ven" Siguió a Jack por el enorme taller y mientras más avanzaban se encontraban con más yetis cargando juguetes y a elfos correteando de un lado a otro, Pitch dio un suspiro de asombro ante todos los juguetes que habían. _Es asombroso, me preguntó si habrá… ¡Ah! _

Dio un gritó de sorpresa cuando un pato volador casi le quita la cabeza y cuando volteó a verlo, se rió.

Un yeti caminó a su lado y lo miró serio. "Hola" lo saludó sonriente pero el yeti le gruñó. Pitch levantó una ceja pero lo ignoró. _Otro yeti._ "Hola" Le gruñó. Esta vez frunció el ceño y miró a Jack quien saludaba a los yetis con toda facilidad y a algunos les daba los cinco. _Debe ser porque no me conocen…sí, eso debe ser._ Pensó esperando que su simple presencia no haya fastidiado a los trabajadores de Norte.

Pasaron por una zona donde había un gran globo terráqueo cubierto de lucecitas amarillas.

_-¡Ya todos pueden irse! Este año no habrá juguetes de navidad, gracias, ni los habrá jamás…-_

Pitch se quedó mirando el globo fijamente cuando escuchó esa voz en su mente…

Pitch se acercó a un poco para poder tocar una de las luces que estaban más abajo, miró primero a Norte para ver si seguía allí._ Sí está perfecto, así no me dejará_. Acercó su manito a las lucecitas pero a penas las rozó empezaron a parpadear bruscamente haciendo que Pitch diera un grito ahogado y llevara su mano al pecho. Un yeti al parecer lo vio y empezó a gritar en su idioma por Norte. Él volteó junto con Jack para ver que las luces seguían parpadeando y a Pitch cerca, Jack fue el único que notó que Pitch tenía una expresión asustada en su rostro.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Corrió Norte hasta allí para sacar a Pitch de allí, miró fijamente las luces hasta que se calmaron. Le mandó una mirada fulminante a Pitch que seguía con su mano en el pecho y se encogió de miedo. "Nunca toques el globo. ¿Me oíste?" Esto lo dijo en un tono tan calmado que a Jack y a Pitch les dio miedo.

"Lo-lo-siento Norte, yo-yo no que-quería…" respondió Pitch tartamudeando y asintiendo mientras miraba al suelo.

"Bien, sigamos entonces" Norte empezó a avanzar pero Pitch se quedó en su sitio.

"Pitch, vamos" Le dijo Jack poniendo una mano en su hombro y dándole una pequeña sonrisa. _Pobre…en serio parecía nervioso cuando las luces parpadearon... _Así, comenzaron a avanzar hasta que llegaron a la zona de cuartos.

Norte abrió la puerta de uno y entraron. Era un cuarto simple, sin decoración, pero…era para Pitch, así que no importaba. ¿Verdad?

"Este va a ser tu cuarto mientras te quedes en el Polo" dijo Norte después de ver la cara confundida de Pitch, quien miraba de un lado a otro. _Entonces, no me van a botar,_ pensó sonriéndole a Norte. "Gracias" le terminó diciendo tímidamente, dándole un pequeño y rápido abrazo para luego mirar al piso, como esperando que Norte le gritara.

Nada pasó.

Norte le dijo que se vaya a bañar, _lo siento si no pude bañarme mientras estaba inconsciente_, pensó sarcásticamente, y que cuando salga habrá ropa para que se ponga.

Dejaron a Pitch en el cuarto y Jack y Norte se dirigieron a la zona de costura.

Según Norte, muchas niñas le piden ropa por Navidad, no sólo juguetes, así que tenía toda una sección donde yetis trabajaban en eso. Sería allí donde le harían ropa a Pitch.

"¿Qué te parece?" le enseñó Norte su dibujo a Jack, a quien no le parecía nada gracioso que apenas entró, los yetis le empezaron a medir la cabeza, cintura, piernas altura, etc. para tener una idea de las dimensiones para la ropa.

Jack miró el dibujo. Era ese vestido raro con escote de chica que Pitch usaba como adulto.

"No"

"¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó, al parecer herido porque a alguien no le gustó su dibujo.

"Porque es un vestido, dudo que ahora…como está… quiera ponerse eso…además...¿qué? yo ni loco me lo pongo" Añadió cuando se enteró que se tendría que poner la ropa que hagan.

Norte borró y dibujó un poco y se lo enseñó a un yeti que asintió y luego a Jack. "¿Este?" ¡Era el mismo vestido pero sin mangas! "Nada de vestidos Norte"

"No es vestido, se llama túnica"

"Lo que sea, no" Norte borró el dibujo y dejó la hoja encima de una mesa.

Se quedó hablando con unos yetis acerca de telas y que los chicos no le pedían ropa, cuando Jack por fin pudo escapar de las cintas que le aplastaban el estómago, y agarró el dibujo medio borrado de Norte y lo miró por unos segundos cuando se le ocurrió una idea y la empezó a dibujar. _Podría funcionar, _pensó.

Cuando terminó se lo entregó a una yeti (sí, también había yetis mujeres) para que comenzara a coser, diciéndole los colores y sin siquiera decírselo a Norte.

Cuando la yeti volvió unos minutos después, fue a un probador, se probó la ropa y se miró al espejo. Los colores le quedaban raros por su pelo y tono de piel, pero a Pitch le quedaría bien. Se la quitó rápidamente y se la dio de vuelta para que se la llevara.

La yeti le dijo a Norte que ya todo estaba listo y que le estaba a punto de llevar la ropa a Pitch. Miró a Jack sospechosamente.

"Mientras tú hablabas de TELAS y VESTIDOS, le dije a…Rosa que empiece con la ropa, no creo que Pitch se bañe por siempre Norte" le dijo apoyándose en su cayado.

Norte vio el dibujo que hizo Jack, _Las clases de dibujo veo que sí le sirvieron_ -pensó orgulloso.

"¿Crees que le guste?" le preguntó mientras terminaba de dar unas órdenes y salían del cuarto

"SIP" Dijo Jack, haciendo énfasis en la P, como lo hizo Pitch hace días.

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?" Jack miró a Norte con cara de ¿acaso me equivoco alguna vez?

"Porque eso sí me lo pondría"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pitch se quedó sentado en la cama un rato mirando su nuevo cuarto contento, cuando entró a bañarse se quedó bajo la ducha por varios minutos simplemente relajándose con el agua caliente que le caía en el cabello (agua, que milagrosamente había en el Polo Norte) hasta que se acordó que tenía que bañarse.

Después de varios minutos después, incluyendo los momentos donde casi se resbala y se cae de cara , se secó con una de las miles de toallas rojas y verdes que habían, luego un poco su cabello que seguía goteando, se envolvió con la toalla en la cintura, y abrió la puerta para ver en la cama la ropa que le había dado Norte.

Aparte de la ropa interior que le dio vergüenza al ver, en la cama había un pantalón, polo, y casaca, nada espectacular pero mientras se la ponía podía ver mejor los detalles.

El pantalón era largo tipo jean de color azul oscuro, un polo manga corta de color beige claro y la casaca…

Pitch levantó completamente la casaca, tenía una capucha y el cuello alto, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que tenía algo así como una prolongación desde la cintura que le cubría las piernas por atrás y le llegaría hasta los pies._ ¿Qué?…guau._

Se la puso y se subió un poco el cierre, un poco más arriba del ombligo, dejando ver parte del polo y el corte circular en el pecho.

Se puso las medias y las zapatillas Converse negras y amarró los pasadores blancos después de unos segundos para recordar cómo se hacía.

Se fue al baño y se miró. _Nada mal_- pensó mientras volteaba para ver cómo su casaca quedaba por atrás, para luego fruncir un poco el ceño_. Me parece... ¿o mi cabello es MUY largo?_ Ahora que miraba bien, su cabello sí era largo, tenía mechones tan largos que le llegaba a los hombros pero otras eran tan cortas que se le paraban.

Desenredándose el cabello con los dedos, se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar a Jack y a Norte.

"¿Norte?... ¿Jack?" Vio a un yeti pasando por allí, así que se armó de valor y le fue a preguntar si había visto a alguno de los guardianes. El yeti lo miró de pies a cabeza, como examinándolo, Pitch se mordió el labio inferior por dentro, esperando que lo ayudara, le dio un pequeño gruñido y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Pitch suspiró aliviado y sonriendo lo siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Entonces ya estás advertido Jack" le terminó diciendo Norte a Jack sobre la reunión de mañana.

En ese momento, entró Phil, atrás estaba Pitch mirando a todos lados.

"Hola Phil" dijo Jack mientras el yeti dejaba a Pitch con ellos y se iba. "Adiós Phil"

Miraron a Pitch quien ya había empezado a explorar el lugar curioso. "¿Te queda bien?" le preguntó Norte parándose en el momento justo para evitar que Pitch se pusiera de puntitas y cogiera un libro de un estante.

"Ah…sí, gracias…de nuevo"

"Pitch, mañana va a ser un día importante. ¿Sabes cuántos guardianes somos?" le preguntó Norte mientras Jack por pura curiosidad se acercó al estante y levitó un poco para ver lo que Pitch iba a agarrar.

"Cinco…creo" Norte asintió "Sí, mañana ellos van a venir a…conocerte…"

Pitch lo miró un poco nervioso. "Um… ¿por qué?" Norte tomó esto como sospechoso, pero no le dijo nada.

"Es que ellos también son guardianes y deben saber que te vas a quedar con nosotros" le dijo Jack jalándolo del cuarto. "¿Quieres jugar algo? Explotaré si seguimos aquí sin hacer nada" Le dio una última mirada a Norte que le decía _Yo le explicaré_ y salió.

Norte suspiró y empezó a dudar si todo esto era una buena idea.

* * *

><p><strong>¿qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que les vaya a los guardianes con Pitch? Pasen y dejen sus comentarios por favor :) Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo chau chau<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Hola gente que tal como han estado! Aqui con otro capítulo. Cómo este es corto, les dejo también el siguiente jeje.

* * *

><p>Pitch se preparaba para dormir abriendo la cama del cuarto de visita que le dio Norte. Iba a ser la primera vez que dormiría fuera de la enfermería. Se había puesto un polo simple y un pantalón negro con rayas grises verticales y horizontales que formaban cuadrados (también dado por Norte). Después de que Jack le hablara un poco de los guardianes y que debían verlo porque ellos ayudaron a sacarlo de esa cueva y querían saber cómo estaba,y jugaran un juego de cartas llamado "Nervioso" en donde tenían que contar desde el 1 hasta el 12 poniendo las cartas boca arriba y si coincidía el número, tenía que poner su mano en el montón para no tener que llevarse las cartas y perder (ya le dolía la mano de tantos golpes que le había dado Jack) se había emocionado por conocer a estos guardianes, pensaba ya los había visto antes, pero ahora sólo estaba nervioso.<p>

Cuando entró a la cama, se dio cuenta de un detalle; este cuarto era más oscuro que la enfermería, en donde la luz sí entraba, ya sea por debajo de la puerta o la ventana… Acá sólo había oscuridad, antes era reconfortante pero ahora lo hacía sentir inseguro…Podía jurar que algo se movía y miraba desde las sombras. _Okay...eso asusta._

Se encondió en las sábanas, tapandose bien la cabeza, en algún momento había visto que eso te ayudaba a protegerte de la oscuridad y por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentirse seugro y aliviado e idiota al mismo tiempo.

No tenía sueño, así que se quedó pensando en cómo sería conocer a los demás y qué es lo que podría pasar mañana cuando lo haga, hasta que su pensamiento se desvió en cómo esos caballos de ojos amarrillos y rojos lo habían golpeado tanto y herido en esa cueva tan rara, cómo los guardianes lo sacaron de allí aun cuando él no recordara conocerlos ni ellos a él, de las pesadillas que tuvo mientras estuvo inconsciente y cómo esos ojos rojos lo seguían y observaban en cada una…

_Estaba parado en un cuarto oscuro, parecía una especie de celda porque a lo lejos se lograba distinguir unos barrotes plateados y no podía salir…_ lo único que lograba era gritar por ayuda.

"¿Alguien me escucha?"

**¿Creíste que podías escapar?**

_Pitch miraba asustado por todos lados, ¿de dónde venía esa voz?_

_"__¡¿Quién está allí?!_

**Ay, Pitch tiene miedo…tú no DEBES tener MIEDO **_dijo una voz siseando su nombre como si fuera veneno._

_"__¡Déjenme en paz!"_

_Sentía que no se podía mover, como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al piso o mejor dicho, algo lo sujetaba de los tobillos y no lo dejaba ni levantar el pie. Sintió una mano que le recorría su cara como acariciandolo, era una mano asquerosa sin forma, que sentía le raspaba la mandíbula._

**A qué nivel te rebajaron…**

**No tengas miedo…**

**Con nosotros no tienes miedo…**

**Regresa…**

**¿Creíste que te podías librar de nosotros mucho tiempo?**

**Si somos tú…esclavo**

**Nos necesitas…sin nosotros no eres nada**

**Regresa…**

**¿Estás sin poderes? ¿Otra vez?**

**No eres nada sin nosotros, con nosotros sí tienes poderes, eres poderoso con nosotros…regresa…**

**Sin nosotros no eres nada…**

_Pitch estaba acorralado, seguía sin poder moverse, ojos rojos que parecían ser lo único con color allí lo miraban con odio._

_"__¡Ayuda!"_

**Nadie te ayudará…**

**¿Por qué te ayudarían?...**

**No irás a ningún lado…te buscamos, te encontramos y no volverás a escaparte de nosotros NUNCA MÁS**

_"__¡No!"_

**¿Sabes por qué?**

**No tengas miedo Pitch…**

_"__¡Por favor Ayúdenme!"_

**¿Por qué te ayudarían?...**

**Porque eres NUESTRO AHORA**

_En un movimiento todas las sombras se abalanzaron sobre él, entrando por su boca, nariz y aplastandole el pecho quitándole el aire._

Pitch despertó de un grito, respirando rápidamente, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

Miró a su alrededor. No había nada. Seguía en el cuarto de visita. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y parpadeó un par de veces para ajustar sus ojos en la oscuridad cuando sintió una lágrima rodarle por la mejilla, se la limpió, pero más empezaron a caer y simplemente dejó que caigan.

"…Tengo miedo…" murmuró levemente abrazando sus piernas y pegándolas a su pecho. Su respiración seguía rápida pero poco a poco la iba calmando.

**_¿Y si buscas a Norte, Pitch?…_** esa voz era muy diferente, se oía sincera y cargada de amabilidad

El asustado chico se paró, estaba decidido a buscar a Norte, que lo ayudara, que lo consolara, no le importaba si lo botaba, no quería quedarse sólo en la oscuridad cuando…

**¿Crees que te va a ayudar, en serio? Jajaja. Patético. Me das pena ¿No crees que ya hubiera venido a ver qué pasa cuando te escuchó gritar? A él no le importas, a nadie le importas. Sólo eres un pequeño estorbo en este lugar y das más trabajo del que ya hay…a la primera oportunidad se desharán de ti... ** Era la voz de la pesadilla. Se escuchaba más lejana, pero entraba más en sus pensamientos e influía más. Se rio y dijo levemente **Repítelo**

Pitch negó con la cabeza. No iba a repetirlo. No se iba a decir esas cosas. Él no era un estorbo…

**¡Repítelo! **Su grito resonó en toda su cabeza lo que hizo que se contrajera de dolor y la cabeza le doliera

"Yo-yo- soy un estorbo y-y- do-doy más trabajo del que ya hay" Pitch se volvió a meter en la cama y miró a la nada. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo, no por la pesadilla, sino por las palabras que él mismo se decía.

Agarró la almohada y se puso de tal manera que pueda apoyar su cabeza y abrazarla. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los dientes esperando nuevamente volverse a dormir sin soñar nada, quería olvidar esa horrible pesadilla.

Un rato después se adentró a un sueño sin sueño, lo único que lo recibía, la oscuridad.

Cuando despertó, no se acordaba nada de la pesadilla, pero la frase seguía sonando en su mente como un eco interminable.


	11. Chapter 11

Los espíritus no necesitan dormir como un humano y Jack no era la excepción. Desde que se volvió Jack Frost casi nunca dormía, y si lo hacía, era un par de horas en la rama de un árbol o en un banco de nieve.

Llegó un momento en donde Sandy se enteró de esto y al hombrecito casi le da un infarto. Fueron 2 horas las que se pasó viendo dibujitos sobre la importancia del sueño, en especial si eres tan joven y bla, bla, bla.

Jack le dijo que estaba bien sin dormir y Sandy lo amenazó diciéndole. "Si no te duermes voluntariamente en este instante Jackson Frost, juro que te noquearé, sin arena de sueño, Tooth podrá tener otra caja de tus pequeños dientecitos blancos y tendrás tu pequeño trasero congelado dormido hasta el 2072" Esa fue la primera vez que escribió algo y Jack literalmente voló a su cama.

Sandy podía dar más miedo que Pitch a veces.

Desde ese entonces Jack duerme todas las noches pero se levanta temprano (Anormal en un adolescente obviamente), algo que ya no podía cambiar.

Según Jack, había mejorado, ya que lograba pasar las 8 horas mínimas de sueño nocturno sin despertar y sin caerse de la cama.

Se puso su típico atuendo de pantalón y sudadera (Norte le había dado varias iguales jeje) y después de estirarse y esperar a que su espalda sonara ´crack´, agarró su cayado recostado en la pared y fue a buscar a Norte que debía estar en la cocina.

Pasó obviamente por el cuarto de Pitch y vio que seguía durmiendo. _Me pregunto a qué hora se levantará. Si es como Sandy, entonces va a ser difícil despertarlo. _Pensó recordando esa vez que estaban en la biblioteca del Polo pasando una de esas tardes cada mes donde se reunían para tener tiempo de calidad entre todos como una ´familia' y demoraron horas en despertar al hombrecito de arena acurrucado en un sillón, no sólo porque no quería ser despertado, sino también porque los atacaba con bolas de arena mágica y látigos…mientras dormía.

Ah…Hermosos recuerdos.

Llegó a la cocina donde efectivamente estaba Norte preparándose en sándwich, uno muy grande por cierto.

"Hola Norte"

"Buenos días, Jack. ¿Tienes hambre?" dijo señalando su enorme sándwich.

"Eh… no gracias" le dijo sentándose en la mesa a su lado mientras Norte le ponía de todas formas un sándwich de jamón y queso en un plato con un vaso de leche chocolatada fría. "Nada de no, debes comer."

Jack rio y se quedó conversando con Norte, obviamente con esas pequeñas interrupciones de yetis pidiendo firmas para autorizar algo, preguntar cómo iba la producción y si las cartas más recientes de los niños ya habían sido ordenadas y llevadas a su oficina.

Después de un rato Norte mandó a un yeti a despertar a Pitch, quien minutos después llegó ya cambiado pero muy despeinado y seguía bostezando y frotándose los ojos cuando llegó.

"¿Dormiste bien, Bella Durmiente?" Dijo Jack riéndose por la cara de ´_mátenme´_ de Pitch.

Pitch frunció el ceño e hizo lo más maduro que se le ocurrió en ese momento, sacarle la lengua.

Norte se acercó por atrás y le puso sus manos en sus hombros. Pitch dio un grito y volteó a verlo. Norte le estaba sonriendo. _¿En serio les parece divertido asustarme a cada momento?_

Lo sentó en la silla y le dio un sándwich y un vaso con leche.

"Come, que los guardianes ya van a llegar…Jack te acompañará, ¿cierto?" Jack que ya se estaba escapando para causar una travesura por allí, volteó y sonrió. "Sí, claro"

"Ahorita vengo" así, Norte se fue con unos yetis para examinar rápido como iba la producción en el taller.

"No tengo hambre, tengo sueño" se quejó Pitch infantilmente, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos mientras mitad de su cabello le caía sobre la cara.

"Seguro que no, y no creo ser el más apropiado para obligarte a comer" dijo Jack muy consciente de que comía tanto como dormía y creó un pequeño copo de nieve en su mano para lanzárselo a Pitch, ya que esperaba iniciar una batalla de comida con él, pero el muchacho solo estornudó.

Jack estalló en risa por el estornudo de bebé (según él) de Pitch, quien sabiamente lo ignoró y dio un mordisco al pan para luego darse cuenta de que sí tenía hambre y lo terminó todo.

"¿No te molesta tener el cabello tan largo?" dijo Jack de la nada "A mí sí me molestaría, claro el mío está largo pero no tanto ¿sabías que en unas culturas en América se dejaban el pelo largo porque creían que era las extensión física de sus pensamientos? ¿Y que cada peinado que usaban tenía un significado diferente? Por ejemplo, la raya en medio representa la alineación del…pensamiento, eso, la trenza la unidad del pensamiento con el corazón, el cabello suelto significaba… seguridad pero ahora las personas se peinan sin conocer el significado, pero dicen que afecta directamente sobre nuestro estado de aní-"

"¡Jack! ¡Ya! Hablas mucho ¡para!" le dijo Pitch con una cara de '¿qué demonios?' por todo lo que su cerebro adormilado había tenido que escuchar.

"Lo siento Jajaja a veces me pasa" dijo como si fuera normal empezar a hablar sobre la importancia de los peinados. Pitch sonrió.

"¿Terminaste?" dijo Norte entrando. Pitch asintió "Sí" "Pues bien, vamos, Tooth ya está aquí"

Jack se paró seguido de Pitch y se dirigieron a la Sala del Mundo. "… ¿Quién era Tooth?" murmuró Pitch sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Mientras más avanzaban, más nervioso se ponía Pitch.

Cuando llegaron, Pitch abrió los ojos un poco por la presencia del hada.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de plumas multicolores, la mayor parte verde, en medio de su cabeza tenía una pluma amarilla, y atrás; rosadas, azules y moradas, con unas alas que se movían tan rápido que no parecían estar allí. Cuando volteó a verlo, pudo ver que sus ojos eran rosados y tenía una sombra de ojos del mismo color…era muy bonita…

Ella le sonrió. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que estuvo a un metro de distancia. Era más baja que él, pero volaba como a 20 centímetros más alto que su cabeza.

"Hola" le dijo con un tono amable pero serio

"…"

"¡Pitch!" Ese era Jack. Dios, ¡se había quedado viéndola!

Cuando salió del pequeño trance, las mejillas de Pitch se pusieron rojas y le logró responder con un "Hola"

Tooth miró a Norte por ayuda, preguntándole con la mirada qué debía exactamente preguntarle y Norte sólo se encogió de hombros. _Gracias por tu ayuda Nick_- pensó

"¿Sabes quién soy yo?" le preguntó Tooth a Pitch, quien se puso pensativo un segundo y dijo "Eres…el hada de los dientes... ¿cierto?"

"Sí. Me llamo Toothiana, puedes decirme Tooth si quieres" le dijo sonriéndole._Ah, esa Tooth._

Pitch asintió y abrió un poco los ojos cuando en el fondo de su mente escuchó unas voces.

_-"Pitch, ¡tienes treinta segundos para devolverme a mis hadas!…"_

_"__¿O sino qué? ¿Pondrás una moneda…bajo mi almohada?"-_

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Pitch?" Le preguntó, eso lo devolvió a la realidad. En realidad no se había puesto a pensar qué edad tenía. Era casi del tamaño de Jack, quien desafortunadamente era más alto por centímetros y supuso que tenía una edad parecida a la de él. _–__es_ c_atorce…_escuchó en su mente

"Catorce"

Tooth le dio una mirada rápida a Norte, quien le asintió. "¿Tú sabes qué hago cómo hada de los dientes?"

"Das dinero por dientes" dijo cerrando los ojos y asintiendo confiado. "¿Cómo recojo los dientes?" le volvió a preguntar intentando sacarle la mayor información posible.

"No lo sé…es tu trabajo no el mío" dijo Pitch. Tooth levantó una ceja y Jack estaba aguantando la risa en el fondo. Pitch abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. "Lo-lo-siento" levantó sus manos como intentando aplacar la posible ira de la Guardiana.

"Yo…no lo sé" terminó diciendo nervioso. "…No me quites mis dientes, por favor" dijo girando la cabeza para un lado. Tooth se sorprendió por el comentario, le quería decir que ella NO le sacaba los dientes a las personas, "_Claro excepto a él hace unos años" _Una pequeña voz le dijo pero la calló, y decidió que él mismo responda. "¿Por qué dices eso, Pitch?"

Pitch levantó la vista cautelosamente e inconscientemente se tocó el espacio donde le faltaba su diente. "Creí, que…bueno, tú dabas una moneda y luego quitabas el diente"

Tooth se sonrojó un poco. "No cariño, yo espero a que los niños pierdan sus dientes y cuando lo ponen en su almohada, yo u otra de mis hadas lo recogen"

"Lo de la almohada pensé que era opcional." Dijo sonriendo

"¿Puedo ver tus dientes?" le preguntó Tooth a Pitch quien la miró confundido

"¿…Claro…?" Tooth sonrió y le abrió la boca con tanta fuerza que casi lo bota para atrás. A pesar de que los dientes de leche contienen las memorias más importantes de la niñez, algunos dientes adultos contienen memorias, algunos poquito y otros todo. _Tal vez esto pueda ayudar a ver si no está actuando nada, porque hay una posibilidad de que no recuerde nada de verdad…_

_Molares…un poco torcidos pero nada… Caninos…los superiores un poco grandes, pero nada. Premolares…le falta el primero izquierdo inferior pero no hay…esperen un segundo… ¡El primer premolar derecho inferior es de leche! ¡Sabía que tenía uno!_

"¡Tooth! Creo que ya puedes dejarle los dientes "dijo Norte acercándose a Tooth.

Tooth le tocaba el diente una y otra vez, pero no podía ver nada…parecía bloqueado o algo así.

Sacó sus manos de la boca de Pitch y este tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ya que al parecer estaba aguantando la respiración.

Se escuchaban las risas de Jack en el fondo y Pitch se fue acercando lentamente hacia él, mientras Tooth se fue con Norte.

"¿Siempre hace eso?" le preguntó Pitch a Jack en el oído.

"A veces…pero te acostumbras" le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, que Pitch botó con un movimiento de su cabeza. "No me toques el pelo" Jack sonrió retándolo y se lo tocó.

Mientras tanto, Tooth hablaba con Norte sobre su pequeño descubrimiento.

"¿Sabías que Pitch tiene un diente de leche?"

"¿Cómo?" Tooth miró a Pitch que estaba luchando por sacar la mano de Jack de su cara.

"Hay veces, en que un diente de leche nunca se cae…"

"¿Y?" le preguntó Norte a Tooth quien suspiró y le dijo. "¿No entiendes verdad? "

"…"

"Haber-"empezó, como si le hablaba a un niño pequeño "- los dientes de leche contienen las memorias más importantes de la niñez…y yo puedo acceder directamente a ellos, pero cuando toqué sus dientes, en especial el de leche, no sentí nada"

"¿Y eso qué significa?"

"Que hay más posibilidad de que sus memorias sí estén bloqueadas"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí…bueno…también hay una posibilidad de que sus memorias ya estuvieran bloqueadas antes de volverse niño…no podría decirte…así que estamos en el mismo lugar"

Desvió su mirada otra vez a los chicos que estaban rodando por el piso jalándose el pelo y gritando algo sobre 'no me pongas tu mano en mi cara' y 'nadie me dice qué hacer'

Cuando vieron que Tooth los miraba, al instante se separaron, señalándose el uno al otro. "Él empezó" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Norte iba a decir _"__no me importa quién empezó, no se peleen" _o algo por el estilo cuando Tooth se acercó nuevamente a Pitch.

Cuando vio que el hada se acercaba, cerró su boca. _Ni loco dejo que me vuelva a ver los dientes._ Pensó.

Tooth le sonrió y vio cómo un mechón de cabello de Pitch le caía sobre el ojo y lo soplaba.

Tooth, salió volando un rato y regresó con algo en la mano.

"¿Qué es?" le preguntó

Tooth se puso atrás de él y le amarró el cabello con un collet amarillo, quedando como una pequeña colita.

"Creo que es mejor que lo tengas amarrado hasta que lo corten, creo que está muy largo Pitch"

Antes de que Pitch pudiera responderle, un agujero se abrió en plena sala.

"¡Ha! Por fin logré que se abrieran dentro del taller, ¿qué tal eso, eh?" dijo Bunny al saltar fuera de su túnel.

"Excelente descubrimiento Bunny, ¿Y qué, te aplaudo?" se rio Jack de su propia broma, sin darse cuenta que a Pitch se le caía la boca hasta el piso.

"Pues sería…" su respuesta murió cuando desvió su mirada a Pitch.

"…Hola compañero…" dijo dirigiéndose a Pitch lentamente girando un boomerang en sus patas.

Pitch tragó saliva._Es más alto de lo que recordaba... ¿Qué es eso? Ay, no grites. No. Grites. _Se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar gritar cuando el conejo antropomórfico le puso el boomerang en la cara. Cerró sus ojos.

"Abre los ojos"

Y…los volvió a abrir.

El conejo ya había sacado el boomerang de su cara y lo tenía en su mano-pata.

Bunny no iba a perder el tiempo. Iba a probarle a todos que este estaba mintiendo, así que empezó directamente con las preguntas que suponía eran las claves.

"Nombre" "…Pi-Pitch Black"

"Edad" "…Ca-ca-catorce"

Bunny quería ver si lograba que reaccionara mal o lo intentaba atacar, así que iba acercándose intimidantemente cada vez más a él, y Pitch iba retrocediendo. Estaban girando alrededor del cuarto.

"Mi nombre" "…Bunny" dijo recordando como Jack lo había llamado cuando llegó. "Para ti, Bunnymund" le dijo prácticamente a centímetros de la cara. _Ay ya, qué carácter._

"Mi trabajo" _¿Por qué me hace esta clase de preguntas? ¿Acaso no deberían saber ellos?_

"Es que…no sé" dijo. Estaba seguro que ya lo había visto antes pero le daba flojera recordar qué hacía. "Pues piensa"

En ese pequeño movimiento de avanzo-retroceso, llegaron a donde Norte estaba parado. Pitch buscó la mano del guardián. Quería decirle que ya no quería seguir haciendo esto…sólo para que su mano fuera rechazada segundos después de rozar la mano de Santa.

**Ves, él no te quiere**_**.**_

Volvió un puño los dedos de su mano y miro de nuevo al Guardián de la Esperanza que se impacientaba cada vez más para que le diga sobre un trabajo del que no sabía. Examinó rápidamente al conejo por un detalle que le diera una pista.

_Tiene un pincel. _Notó en su cinturón.

_-Aj…Corre a colorear huevos conejo…-_

"Pintas…huevos… ¿para los niños?" Agregando eso porque al parecer todos aquí tienen algo que ver con los niños.

Bunny lo miró serio y Pitch sonrió porque pensó que acertó. _Dale con todo, conejo._ Sin embargo Bunny tomó esa sonrisa mal.

"¿Crees que no sé lo que haces?" Pitch levantó una ceja pero se quedó callado.

"A mí no me engañas gusano, sé que todo lo estás fingiendo pero lo probaré y regresarás al agujero del que desgraciadamente te sacaron" Y así, dándole un golpe en su hombro con su brazo, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, Bunny se fue a hablar con Norte, dejando a Pitch confundido y dolido, con un único pensamiento en su joven mente. ¿_Y yo qué demonios le hice?_

"Norte, ¿no te das cuenta? Todo está fingido, sabe bien lo que tiene que decir y por supuesto cuando ponerse en plan de victima" se quejó el conejo con los brazos cruzados.

Norte suspiró. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencer a Bunny, aunque para ser sinceros, a pesar de que le prometió mentalmente a Manny ayudar a Pitch, estaba empezando a tener sus dudas.

Bunny rodó los ojos cuando no recibió respuesta de Santa, y se acercó a la chimenea. Pitch estaba parado en donde Bunny lo había botado y miraba a la puerta fijamente, como esperando a que algo pasara. Se acercó a Norte, quien había empezado a hablar con unos yetis y le jaló un poco de la manga del saco para llamar su atención.

"Ya me vieron los guardianes ¿me puedo ir, sí?" Parecía nervioso por algo. Eran este tipo de cosas lo que lo hacían dudar.

"Falta un guardián más, de allí si quieres te puedes ir" dijo regresando a su conversación con un yeti.

"Y… ¿quién más falta?" Preguntó, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

"Sandman"

En ese momento, una avioneta dorada entró en escena, piloteada por el creador de sueños, quien saltó del avión utilizando unas gafas de aviador.

Cuando la avioneta se desintegró, Pitch empezó a retroceder no tan discretamente que digamos hacia la salida.

_¡Por favor! Nonononono ¡NO! ¡Él no!_

Bunny notó que Pitch tenía una expresión de pánico en el rostro, como la que tuvo cuando Sandy regresó gracias a la fe de los niños, y saltó para ponerse detrás de él. Pitch chocó con el pecho peludo del guardián de Pascua y levantó la vista a tiempo para ver la sonrisa falsa de Bunny.

"¿Vas a alguna parte compañero? Mira quien está allí" Con su pata le giró la cabeza para que mirara a Sandy.

Ambos ojos dorados se miraron intensamente, cada uno con su propio sentimiento.

Sandy vio a Pitch y una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro al ver esa cara conocida._¡Es él! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Es-¡NO! Él no es._ Se contradijo rápidamente, interrumpiendo sus esperanzas. _Él se murió. ÉL. Ó._

Sandy intentaba cambiar de cara, porque sabía que su expresión ahora era de dolor y pérdida. Cuando logró neutralizar su mirada, miró a esos ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas que no deberían estar en esa cara… ¿lágrimas?

"¡Suéltame Bunnymund!…Por favor" Pitch gritó mientras luchaba contra el agarre de acero del conejo que sólo ajustaba cada vez más fuerte que Pitch luchaba.

"¡Me duele!". No iba a llorar, a pesar de que en sus ojos ya se habían formado lágrimas que amenazaban con caerse. No les iba a dar el gusto de verlo sufrir. Debía conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

"¿Sabes quién es?" Le pregunto el conejo agarrando un mechón de cabello y levantándole la cabeza.

_Acá cae tu pequeño y estúpido juego._ Pensó.

"¡Auch!" Pitch empezó a gritar cuando Sandy se le empezó a acercar y luchaba prácticamente por su vida.

Jack se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a Norte para decirle en el oído. "…Norte, me dijiste que nadie podía intervenir con las ´preguntas´ de otros". Era lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aunque quería decirle que impidiera que Bunny le siga pegando… ahora le estaba clavando sus garras en sus brazos para impedir que se mueva.

Norte también se había dado cuenta y quería que Bunny parara, pero tal vez era la única forma de saber si no mentía como tanto aclamaba el Conejo de Pascua. "…Sandy no habla…lo está ayudando"

Mientras tanto en la pequeña tortura de Pitch, Sandy lo miraba fijamente y Pitch hacia todo lo posible por hacer lo contrario, lo que era difícil si te seguían levantando la cabeza.

"¿Quién es?" Le dijo el conejo retándolo._Claro, Sandman no habla._

"Es…" Tuvo que hacer una pausa para tragar saliva, rogando por qué su voz no se quebrara al hablar.

"¡Mirándolo Pitch!" Empezó a temblar y las lágrimas por fin cayeron por su rostro. "E-es Sanderson Ma-Mansnoozie…Su Magnificencia Nocturna…Sa-Sandman Primero y El gu-guardián de los sueños de los niños de la tie-tierra… ¡Ya! ¡DÉJAME!"

Bunny en su asombro había aflojado su agarre que tenía en Pitch, así que aprovechó para escurrirse por abajo, listo para correr cuando algo lo agarró de la muñeca y lo jaló.

"Norte has algo" Dijo Jack sin poder moverse de su sitio al presenciar todo esto.

"No, Jack" Le respondió con el mismo asombro.

Cuando Pitch miró…era un látigo de arena y lo tenía agarrado de la muñeca…como en sus sueños. Dio un grito por el asombro y miedo y Sandman le preguntó por su arena dorada. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Estaba tirando del látigo para liberarse pero en su nerviosismo no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Sus piernas ya no aguantaron más y cayó de rodillas con un fuerte ´PUM´ "No lo sé Sandy" dijo utilizando inconscientemente entre pequeños sollozos el apodo que desde el fondo de su mente se repetía. ¿Se acuerdan cuando dijo que iba a conservar su dignidad? Bueno, ¡al diablo la dignidad! ¡La persona que más lo odiaba estaba enfrente de él a punto de darle una paliza!

Sandy lo miró dolido y cerró los ojos para suprimir un recuerdo. Tiró del látigo con fuerza y paró al chico, con un dedo le levantó la mandíbula para que leyera su arena. "Para ti, siempre, siempre será ¡SANDERSON!"

"¡Norte has algo!"

"No, Jack"

Pitch asintió y el látigo despareció. Cuando sintió que tenía miradas sobre él, intentó limpiarse las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista, pero no podía hacer nada con sus ojos rojos y nariz tapada.

Se alejó tropezándose de Sandy y Bunny, quien se veía molesto porque Pitch no reveló nada, y le preguntó a Norte. "¿Me-me puedo ir ya?" Se mordió el labio cuando se voz salió más aguda de lo que pensaba y para evitar que siga temblando. Norte asintió y sin esperar respuesta oral, salió volando del cuarto.

Los guardianes se quedaron en su sitio y antes de que Bunny pueda preguntar "Entonces, ¿Cuándo se va?" Jack reaccionó.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Bunnymund?!" dijo molesto hacia el conejo.

"¿Hacer qué, Frost?" le respondió, al parecer sin saber de qué hablaba.

"¡Él no se acuerda! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Tú no viste su expresión cuando lo agarraste de los brazos y le clavabas las malditas uñas! ¡Se moría de miedo!"

Bunny, como todo el macho que se respeta no iba a dejar que un chico le ganara, así que empezó él también a discutir. "¿Y cómo sabes tú que no miente hm?" Del enojo que sentía, le levantó una pata a Jack, quien como reflejo retrocedió un par de pasos y le levantó su cayado pensando que le iba a pegar. Bunny bajó su pata reconociendo lo que hizo, mientras Jack lo miraba molesto porque su amigo había tenido la intención de pegarle. Bunny no se disculpó pero continuó con una voz ya más calmada. "Jack, sé que quieres creer que ha cambiado, pero es PITCH de quien hablamos"

"Yo sé que ha cambiado…me da vergüenza decirlo porque suena súper cursi ¿okay? Pero la mirada que tiene en sus ojos, sus expresiones…no son del Pitch que conocemos… ¿verdad Norte?" Miró Jack a Norte pidiendo apoyo, después de todo él había visto a Pitch desde que despertó y como Guardián del Asombro debió haber notado algo… ¿verdad?

Mal.

No es que no haya nada, sino que Norte no le había prestado mucha atención a Pitch desde que despertó.

"Jack, en realidad….no vi nada" Le dijo al final

La mirada determinada de Jack se perdió un poco pero no desapareció. "¿Tooth? Tú viste sus dientes, debiste ver algo" su voz sonaba como si le rogara que le diera la razón…la suerte no estaba con él hoy.

"Sí…pero como le dije a Norte…es posible que lo que esté bloqueado sean memorias de su vida pasada, no de Pitch Black…no puedo hacer nada con eso."

Le iba a preguntar a Sandy pero al ver su cara, decidió que mejor no. _Siguen creyendo que es malo,_ pensó un poco deprimido porque nadie más lo apoyaba.

La ira le empezó a nublar el pensamiento y antes de que se diera cuenta de que se estaba enfrentando a los guardianes POR PITCH, gritó. "¡Yo sé que ha cambiado y lo apoyaré Y demostraré!…porque es un niño ahora, ha cambiado yo sé que sí y hasta ahora, no ha visto más que odio en ustedes. Yo no le fallaré…y si ustedes sí…bueno…vaya Guardianes de la Infancia" La última frase la dijo con una voz tan calmada como también tan cargada de desprecio, que los guardianes sintieron que los acababan de abofetear.

Así, Jack salió volando en busca de Pitch ignorando las llamadas de los guardianes veteranos.

Suspirando resentido dijo "Haber, ¿a dónde iría un adolescente fastidiado por algo si es que no puede volar o usar poderes de tele transportación…o salir por la ventana?" pensó en voz alta cuando una vocecita burlona le dijo. "¿Qué, cómo tú?"

"Cállate, no estoy de humor" le respondió, ignorando el hecho de que estaba hablando con él mismo.

"Busca en su cuarto" le sugirió la vocecita casualmente. Jack sonrió y después de agradecerle a su cerebro se dirigió a la zona de cuartos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, pudo ver que estaba entre abierta, podía distinguir uno que otro suspiro y que Pitch se había remangado la casaca y estaba frotándose los brazos.

"Pitch… ¿puedo entrar?"

"…"

"…Tomaré eso como un sí entonces" dijo empujando la puerta

Se acercó para ver bien a Pitch, sólo para que este lo mirara molesto y se volteara para esconder su cara en la almohada.

No estaba llorando, pero al parecer ganas no le faltaban.

Después de un momento incómodo de Jack mirando a Pitch pensando en qué decir, Pitch suspiró y volteó su cabeza lo suficiente para hablar. "…Lo siento"

"¿Qué?" _¿Por qué se disculpaba?_

"Yo…lo siento, en serio. Todo lo echo a perder…"

Jack recordó que se había dicho lo mismo cuando estaba con Baby Tooth en Antártida.

"No quería reaccionar así, en serio quería caerles bien a tus amigos pero…me p-puse nervioso al ver a Sandman allí y el Conejo es…"Le continuó diciendo con una expresión indescifrable.

"¿Irritante?" Trató Jack de alegrar la situación pero Pitch seguía serio.

"No sé…Malo supongo, al menos conmigo. Yo no sé qué le hice y…me dijo que iba a convencer a todos para que me regresen a…con…ya sabes" dijo volviendo a poner su cara en la almohada

"No va a pasar. Tú te quedarás acá en el Polo con Norte y conmigo…será divertido…y Bunny NO es malo" A pesar de que estaba molesto con él por tratar a Pitch así, tenía que defender a su amigo.

"Pero él-"

"Bunny es irritante, muy gruñón y súper presumido, cree tener la razón en todo y…por algo que pasó en el pasado no confía en ti, pero él es muy bueno y con el tiempo lo hará…pasó conmigo después de todo" dijo Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el pelinegro, sentándose en la cama y en una posición menos patética.

"Digamos que tuve un accidente con unos espíritus y mis poderes se salieron de control terminando en desastre" Dijo enfatizando con sus manos ´desastre´

Antes de que Pitch pudiera preguntar qué, dijo. "Ventisca del 68"

"Ah" Dijo, pero le hizo otra pregunta "¿Cómo se amistaron entonces?"

Jack suspiró y se acomodó en la cama con su cayado en su regazo. "Hace unos 5 años me nombraron guardián, yo no quería serlo y Bunny menos…no le parecía gracioso que me eligieran, pero cuando tú-" cambió la oración. "-cuando pasamos muchas cosas juntos, como recolectar dientes, ir a su madriguera, a la que ya varias veces he ido para congelar y ver su reacción, para ayudar en Pascua…pasamos cosas malas y luego de luchar juntos contra algo…peligroso en ese entonces…nos llevamos mejor"

Jack sabía mejor que decirle que las cosas malas fueron: Oye, me engañaste para que vaya a tu guarida y me puedas torturar mentalmente y no pueda regresar con los guardianes para ayudarlos mientras tú y tus pesadillas destruían las canastas de huevos, luego por alguna razón los demás me echaron la culpa a mí de eso y porque me diste mis dientes, lo que más quería en ese entonces, ¡me botaron y casi me pegan! Después, cuando ya todo se había ido al carajo, decidiste venirme a fastidiar OTRA VEZ y porque no acepté tu propuesta de conquistar el mundo, rompiste mi cayado, lo que dolió MUCHO, me lanzaste a un barranco junto con Baby Tooth y ¡RECIÉN después de todo eso, pude reconciliarme con mis amigos y recuperar mis memorias!

Mientras pensaba en esto, Pitch lo miraba sonriente.

"Bueno, no regresaré a la reunión ni loco" dijo Jack parándose y mirando a Pitch, que estaba sentado estilo indio en la cama. "¿Quieres jugar algo? Tengo unos nuevos juegos de play station que me acaban de explicar cómo funcionan y se ven geniales… ¿vienes?" Ofreció en la puerta.

Pitch asintió sonriendo, el fastidio de antes ya olvidado y sólo cuando estuvo sentado en una alfombra azul cerca al televisor y Jack movía una cajita negra, una pregunta le vino a la mente.

"¿Jack?" dijo llamando la atención del guardián.

"¿Qué es un play station?" Jack solo se rió y pasándole un control con botoncitos, empezó a explicarle las maravillas del play y cómo jugar GTA V.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhh! Jack se enfrentó a los guardianes! Qué creen que pasa después? Espero que les haya gustado capitulo anterior-<strong>

**Pitch: A mí no me gustó. *cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero***

**Yo: Y por qué no?**

**Pitch: Porque eres mala conmigo! **

**Yo: Perdóname pequeño ven aquí *se acerca para abrazarlo pero sale corriendo gritando 'No'**

***Suspiro triste* -anterior y que ****los haya puesto tristes y sino, he fallado jeje. Dejen sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos :) Nos vemos en la proxima! Chau Chau**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola gente qué tal como han estado! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron desde que Pitch conoció a los guardianes y por miedo a que Norte estuviera molesto con él, evitaba encontrárselo, mayormente quedándose en su cuarto o jugando con Jack, lo que sólo pasaba en la mañana, ya que toda la tarde se iba a ver a su amigo Jamie, a quien, según Jack, iba a poder conocer pronto.<p>

Ese nombre le resultaba conocido pero no se acordaba de dónde ni por qué y no quería hacer ningún esfuerzo por recordar a ese niño que hacía que Jack lo dejara solo ¡con Norte y los yetis todos los días!

Pero No. Definitivamente, absolutamente no eran celos…

Suspirando se acordó que Jack le dio permiso para jugar con su "play" así que decidió ir a jugar hasta aburrirse. Había mejorado mucho en estos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Norte estaba en su estudio sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza en sus manos y un carro a control remoto recién terminado. Todavía recordaba la terrible reunión con los demás guardianes como si fuera ayer.

Flashback-Después de que Jack se fue. PDV de Norte

_"__-Y si ustedes sí…bueno…vaya Guardianes de la Infancia"__Me hizo sentir tan mal que Jack dijera eso, sentí que me golpeaban con un martillo en la cara...algo que ya había pasado. Ese fue un golpe muy bajo tenía que admitir._

_Después de eso, Jack negó con la cabeza y si fue._

_"__¡Jack, espera!" le grité junto con Tooth y Bunny. Quería hablar con él, iniciar la conversación de nuevo…_

_Cuando Jack desapareció, Bunny, como siempre, fue el primero en hablar_

_"__¿Vi-vieron eso? ¡Nos gritó!" dijo con un tono atónito _

_"__Ay Jack" Escuché que Tooth dijo por atrás mío._

_Me desplomé en una silla cercana. Sabía que quejas largas y molestas vendrían en camino así que era mejor estar lo más cómodo posible._

_"__¿No les digo? ¡Pitch le hizo algo malo a Jack!" Dijo señalando la puerta_

_Sandy hizo un símbolo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, pero su cara decía que no le importaba en lo absoluto y quería irse._

_"__Si tanto dices que le hizo algo… ¿qué es?" Le pregunté, al parecer mi cerebro no quería trabajar._

_Tooth miraba nerviosa a Bunny, seguro pensaba que algo malo realmente le pasó a Jack._

_"__¿Qué es? ¡Pues lo está haciendo actuar en contra de nosotros, eso es! Claro, primero lo está convenciendo de que es un niñito indefenso sin memorias y lo debe ayudar a que confiemos en él, luego que debe defenderlo y gritarnos y antes de que nos demos cuenta, ¡El mundo regresará otra vez a La Edad Oscura junto con otra Era del Hielo!"_

_ "__Bunny, estás muy paranoico…y exagerado" Le dijo Tooth poniendo su pequeña mano en su hombro. Me reí un poco por la cara de Áster y miré a Sandy para ver qué opinaba pero me estaba dando la espalda, parecía que hacía figuritas en sus manos con su arena porque miraba hacia abajo y decidí no interrumpir. Le iba a decir a Bunny que Tooth tenía razón, cuando me di cuenta de lo que Bunny insinuaba de Jack. Me dio coraje que hablara así de mi chico. ¡Jack sería incapaz de revelarse contra nosotros!_

_ "__¿Cómo puedes desconfiar así de Jack? Es familia y un muy buen guardián"_

_"__No es de Jack quien desconfío compañero, es del gusano escurridizo de Pitch"_

_"__Jack tiene derecho a pensar lo que quiere, su opinión no tiene por qué ver con Pitch manipulando su mente" Le continúe diciendo y antes de que el conejo me responda Tooth me apoyó. "Norte tiene razón Bunny. Además Jack tuvo razón...desde que Pitch llegó no ha visto apoyo en ninguno de nosotros, salvo él, él ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Pitch…Jack lo conoce mejor y por eso lo ayuda"_

_Después de unos minutos de silencio dije "Yo confío en Jack y si cree que Pitch merece apoyo, yo…intentaré dárselo" Después de todo, Manny me dio esa misión._

_"__Deben estar bromeando. ¡En serio! ¿Sabes qué? Cuando el Polo amanezca quemado o vuelto un cubo de hielo algún día…llámame, para que te pueda decir ´te lo dije´ y me deshaga de la pequeña peste de una buena vez" Abrió uno de sus infernales túneles y se fue. ¡Qué alivio, es tan insoportable cuando se pone así!_

_Sandy, quien ya había dejado sus figuritas, se puso delante de mí y se despidió diciendo que ya tenía que irse, se veía decaído y sus ojos tristes pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle si algo le fastidiaba se fue en su avión._

_Miré a Tooth suspirando pesadamente._

_"__No era así como esperaba que terminara esta reunión…no pensé que Pitch reaccionara así y menos Jack"_

_Tooth me sonrió un poco._

_"__Yo tampoco Norte… No creo que Pitch le esté haciendo algo, pero Jack se veía muy decidido… ¿de verdad crees que Jack está en lo cierto? Porque me gustaría creer que sí"_

_"__Yo también…tenemos que tratar de darle una oportunidad…Manny nos encargó que lo ayudemos…supongo que eso también está incluido" le dije, recordando en ese momento que cuándo Jack en la batalla con Pitch hace años apareció con sus dientes…no le dimos ni la oportunidad de explicar._

_"__Tienes razón, también trataré de darle oportunidad, si tú tratas yo trato…ya me tengo que ir Nick…nos vemos luego…diles a los muchachos que se laven los dientes y no olviden el hilo dental"_

_Me quedé riéndome __unos momentos cuando decidí ir a buscar a dichos chicos. Llegué a la zona de cuartos y escuché bulla en el cuarto de Jack; miré cautelosamente por la puerta y ambos estaban jugando en la consola de videojuegos de Jack._

_"__Ya, ve por ahí" Vi que Jack le señalaba la televisión. Pitch asintió sin despegar los ojos del control. "¡No! ¡Corre, corre, corre!" "Pero…" "¡Aj! ¡Golpéalo!" "¡Es difícil!" "No lo es, sólo lo estás haciendo todo mal"_

_Tuve que ponerme una mano en la boca para evitar reírme por la cara que ponía Jack cuando Pitch hacía algo mal. Me alejé lentamente de la puerta y me fui a mi oficina, proponiéndome a hablar con Jack al día siguiente_

Fin del Flashback- Regresando a PDV normal

"Y ya pasó casi una semana y no he hablado con ninguno" Se dijo, decidido a hablar con Jack pero cuando llegó, se acordó que Jack estaba con Jamie.

Suspirando decaído vio que la puerta del cuarto de Jack estaba abierta, y preguntándose si había la posibilidad de que esté allí, entró.

Pero no era él.

Pitch estaba jugando el mismo juego de hace días, aunque lo manejaba mejor, y no parecía haber notado su presencia.

Se acercó un poco más para estar detrás de él en cuclillas y así pasaron unos minutos hasta que le dio por estornudar.

Pitch gritó dejando caer el control en la alfombra y volteó a ver con una mano en el pecho quien estaba allí.

Jadeaba por aire y miraba nervioso a Norte. "Me-me asustaste Norte"

"Lo siento Pitch…" le dijo sonriendo un poco para luego fruncir un poco el ceño. "Pero, ¿Por qué estás en el cuarto de Jack?"  
>"Ah…él me dijo que podía entrar…pero si quieres que me vaya está bien-"le dijo poniendo una cara triste<p>

"…"_¡no! ¡No hagas eso!_

"¿Sabes cómo creo los juguetes?" Dijo la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente para dejar de ver esa carita

Pitch negó con la cabeza.

"¿Te gustaría venir a ayudarme?" _Tal vez este sea un buen momento para conocerlo mejor._

Pitch asintió vigorosamente y apagando el aparato y cerrando la puerta ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Santa Claus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

En Burgess

"¿Jack?" la voz de Jamie lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a Jamie mirándolo algo molesto

"¿Me escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?" le preguntó. Jack le sonrió y parándose del sillón en que se había echado negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento amigo…estoy distraído"

"No me digas" Le respondió Jamie sarcásticamente. "Te pregunté si sabes algo de Historia Universal, tengo un informe que hacer de…El Imperio Inca" dijo revisando el título del trabajo otra vez.

"No sé" dijo Jack con la boca llena de papitas robadas de la despensa.

"Tienes 300 años ¿y no sabes?" dijo Jamie yendo a la cocina también por papitas.

"Oye, no soy bueno en historia, pero estoy seguro que en el siglo 18 no ocurrieron los Incas, Jamie" Le dijo sonriendo. Sí sabía sobre esas culturas pero tenía mucho en qué pensar para explicarle lo que a las justas entendió de sus clases con Norte.

_…__Norte…_

Hace días que no le hablaba ni a él ni a los guardianes, tenía miedo de que estuvieran molestos con él sólo por defender a Pitch. Sentía que sí había cambiado, pero no podía hablar con ellos sobre eso…no después de lo que pasó.

Jamie tenía un ligero puchero en su rostro, y terminándose todas las papitas (a propósito) le preguntó: "Ya enserio, ¿Por qué estás así?"

"¿Cómo que así?" Dijo regresando de nuevo al mundo real.

"Pues así, decaído, tú no eres así… ¿te sientes mal, tienes calor?" Le preguntó poniendo una mano en su frente y mirando de reojo el termostato de su casa… a pesar de que no quería ayudarlo con su tarea, estaba preocupado por su amigo.

"No Jamie, estoy pensando en algo eso es todo"

"¿Qué y no te duele?" Le pregunto para fastidiarlo recibiendo un ligero codazo en el hombro. "¿En qué?"

Suspirando pesadamente dijo_ "_En Pitch ¿okay?"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Regresó? ¿Intentará invadir el mundo otra vez? ¿Podemos ayudar a detenerlo? Él-"

"No Jamie, no ha pasado nada…sí ha vuelto pero…es…diferente ahora"

Ya no quería decirle más pero la mirada de su amigo le exigía continuar…además le prometió a Pitch que lo conocería algún día…

"Al parecer estaba muy débil y herido…tanto que… ¿rejuveneció? Y ahora está en el Polo, pero no tiene memorias de nada de lo que pasó"

Jamie lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Rejuveneció? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Y por qué eso te fastidia?"

Sophie bajó las escaleras con su cuaderno en brazos.

"Qué te fastidia Jackie?"

Jack miró molestó a Jamie porque Sophie pudo haber escuchado, mientras le recibía el cuaderno.

"Nada Sophie estoy bien" Sophie se encogió de hombros y le preguntó "¿Está bien? Era matemática. Multiplicación.

"Sí Sophie…pero 12x9 no es 208, sino 108" Le dijo devolviéndole el cuaderno.

"Ves Jamie, Sophie ya terminó"

"¿Por qué a ella sí la ayudas?"

"Su tarea es más fácil Jajaja" Le dijo agradecido de que el tema se cambió. Le iba a decir a Jamie que ya se iba cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Julie entró cargando unas bolsas de compras.

"¡Mami!" Gritó Sophie y corrió a abrazarla. Jamie y Jack se acercaron para ayudarla con las bolsas y llevarlas a la cocina.

"Hola Jack, gracias" Le dijo Julie saludándolo

"Hola Sra. Julie"

Sophie, quien estaba abrazada a su mamá le dijo mirándola con sus enormes ojos verdes. "Mami, Jackie se siente triste por algo, dile Jamie"

_El tema regresó… ¡¿por qué?!_

"¿Qué pasa Jack, necesitas algo?" Le preguntó la Sra. Bennett.

Quería matar a Jamie en ese momento pero muy en el fondo quería hablar de esto con alguien

"Jack, yo soy psicóloga, si necesitas algo…o hablar de algo…está bien" Le ofreció.

_Vamos chico no te hará daño intentarlo,_ le dijo su cerebro.

´Creo que no te he preguntado' le respondió pero esta vez, mentalmente. No quería parecer loco.

_No, pero es mi trabajo amigo, seguro ella te puede ayudar en algo…ella te lo ofreció, no seas malagradecido niño._

´No me digas niño… pero… uff está bien´, dijo rodando los ojos y sonriéndole a la Sra. Bennett quien estaba diciéndole a Jamie que había un libro de Historia arriba

"¿Seguro que no es problema?" La Sra. Bennett sonrió y botando a sus hijos de la sala con un movimiento de manos lo echó en el sillón.

"Ningún problema en absoluto" Le dijo sentándose en otro sillón. "Dime, ¿qué pasa?"

_Haber…piensa bien en lo que dirás Jack…no quiero que hagas el ridículo_

"Bueno, hay un chico…como de mi edad….que lo conozco hace tiempo…y bueno, no sé…creo que somos amigos…estuve pensando bastante en él y bueno ahora… recién lo empiezo a ver diferente porque él-"

"Oh. Jack, no tiene nada de malo eso…tu-um- tu orientación sexual no debe avergonzarte…"

Jack paró en seco su intento de explicación al escuchar lo que le acaba de decir Julie.

"¿Q-qué?"

"No tiene nada de malo ser homosexual, pero tienes que pensarlo bien porque el otro chico no sé si-"

"Nononononononono. ¡NO! ¡ ¿Qué?! ¡Él no me gusta! " Dijo rojo de la vergüenza

_Bravo Jack, buen trabajo, ¿Qué parte de ´No hacer el ridículo´ no entendiste?,_ le dijo su cerebro prácticamente aplaudiendo.

"Oh, bueno… ¿seguro?"

"¡Sí!"

"Bueno, lo siento. Vuelve a empezar"

Jack gruñó por lo bajo mientras ponía sus manos frías en su cara, esperando bajar el sonrojo que todavía tenía. Tomó una bocanada grande de aire y habló "¿Se acuerda de Pitch, el Coco? Ya, él está en el Polo, de algún modo ahora se ve menor y no tiene memorias de nada, la otra vez hubo una reunión donde los guardianes lo vieron por primera vez y todo salió mal y al parecer no le creyeron y porque yo creo que de verdad es otro, lo defendí y ahora tengo miedo de que los demás estén molesto conmigo por defenderlo y claro porque tengo la costumbre de echarlo todo a perder" Todo lo dijo súper rápido que Julie tuvo que procesar un poco lo que escuchó antes de responder.

"¿Y que el Coco sea…menor te fastidia?"

"Sí…no…No, pero supuestamente es nuestro enemigo y no deberíamos confiar en él y…yo sí lo hago… ¿pero cómo sé si es que no me estoy equivocando?"

"Cuéntame Jack, ¿cómo te llevas con él ahora…en el…uh…Polo Norte?"

"Bien supongo, casi siempre jugamos en el Play en mi cuarto…porque él tampoco quiere ver a Norte por lo que pasó…Es divertido jugar con él porque no sabe jugar y siempre le gano, pero es mal perdedor jaja y siempre jugamos la revancha…que también gano"

"Según lo que entendí de Pitch por ti y Jamie…él haría todo lo posible por destruirlos ¿no?"

Jack asintió.

"Bueno creo que si yo fuera él ya los hubiera atacado o buscado sus puntos débiles si es que estuviera en la casa del enemigo"_Eso siempre pasa en las películas _pensó Julie.  
>Jack volvió a asentir. No había pensado en esa posibilidad.<p>

"Eres un buen chico Jack, confía en lo que tú crees y sientes que es lo correcto" Le dijo mientras Jack se paraba

"Lo sé" Le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora

"Jack, tienes que hablar con los demás…no es bueno que no les hables, seguro están preocupados por ti. Diles lo que sientes" dijo Julie poniendo una mano en su hombro

"Sí… eso haré, supongo. Pero ¿qué pasa si están molestos?"

"Bueno, no creo que lo estén pero si lo están, no te molestes tú también. Intenta hablar con el…guardián que tengas más confianza ¿okay?" Sentía que Jack estaba mejor, pero trataba de ignorar el hecho de que estaba aconsejando al espíritu del invierno sobre su relación con Santa Claus , el Hada de los Dientes, El Conejo de Pascua, Sandman y el Coco.

Jack asintió y le dijo que mejor ya se iba cuando la Sra. Bennett lo detuvo en la puerta.

"Jack… ¿Qué tal si algún día vienes con él? Con…Pitch. Yo te creo y si dices que ha cambiado puede venir" Tenía que poner la seguridad de sus hijos primero después de todo.

"Claro. Dígale por favor a Jamie y Sophie que me tuve que ir…" Y llamó al viento para que lo llevara al Polo.

Durante el recorrido, fue pensando seriamente en qué le iba a decir a Norte…Sin embargo sentir cómo el viento le revolvía el cabello lo relajaba y hacía sentir más seguro.

Cuando por fin vio las luces del taller, disminuyó la velocidad y entró por la ventana de su cuarto para ir a buscar a Norte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas Antes con Norte y Pitch…

"¿Te gustaría venir a ayudarme?"

Pitch asintió vigorosamente y apagando el aparato y cerrando la puerta, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Santa Claus.

Vio varios yetis, siempre trataba de saludarlos, pero ellos sólo lo ignoraban.

_¡Bien! ¡Ignórenme! ¡Al cabo que ni quería que me saludaran bolas de pelo!_ Tuvo que resistir la necesidad de sacarle la lengua a cada yeti que lo ignoraba. (Ósea a todos).

Después de caminar y esquivar juguetes, llegaron a una puerta grande con cristal en ella, que Norte abrió con una llave con forma de árbol de navidad y le dijo a Pitch que entrara primero.

Pitch lo miró inseguro, pero al final entró y su boca se empezó a abrir lentamente. "…Guau..." Dijo atónico.

Estaba iluminado con unas velas en pequeños compartimientos de las paredes y vigas de madera en el techo…techo y paredes que parecían hechas de hielo, había varias mesas, todas con proyectos de hielo incompletos, una chimenea cerca de una gran ventana al fondo, un árbol de navidad en una esquina cerca a estantes que tenían adornos, juguetes y libros.

"¿Pastel de Frutas?" Le ofreció Norte.

"Eh…no, gracias" Norte lanzó el pastel y Pitch se rió cuando cayó en la cabeza de un elfo que andaba por ahí.

Pitch se acercó a una mesa y empezó a ver las cartas apiladas en ella.

"¿Estas te mandan los niños?" dijo sacudiendo una hacia Norte

"Así es, de todo el mundo…claro, los que creen en mí y en la Navidad por supuesto"

"¿Cómo es que llegan las cartas al Polo? Dudo que escriban Polo Norte en…el…sobre" Dijo al darse cuenta que en la carta que tenía en la mano sí decía ´Al Polo Norte´

"Los yetis entran a los sistemas de entregas de oficinas de correo o e-mails" Le dijo Norte encogiéndose de hombros. "Es por eso que esas cartas desparecen ´misteriosamente´" Dijo riéndose por lo bajo.

"Genial… ¿Puedo abrir una?"

Norte lo miró confundido pero asintió. Pitch sonrió y abrió la carta. Tosió un poco y dijo en una voz aún más aguda.

"Querido_Santa,_

_E sido un buen niño este año, no pelee con mi ermanita y ayude a mi papis, asi que para esta Navidad me gustaria la nueva pista de carreras- HOT WHEELS para jugar con mis amigos._

_Gracias,_

_Kevin Jones 7 años_

Jajajaajajajaja"

"¿De qué te ríes?" Le preguntó intentando verse serio pero la sonrisa se le escapaba.

"Es que…no sé… ¿Cómo soportas leer cartas así…?" Le preguntó pasándole la carta

Norte lo miró serio pero luego de leer la carta, sonrió al ver de qué hablaba Pitch. "Son niños…no todos tienen buena ortografía, va mejorando después"

Norte se acercó a una computadora que tenía en otra mesa y le indicó a Pitch que se acercara.

"Antes, me acuerdo que los niños pedían en general, una muñeca, un carro, una pelota, pero los tiempos cambiaron y muchos me piden cosas especificas del mundo humano"

"¿Y qué haces? ¿Hackeas a las empresas de los juguetes?" Le preguntó en forma de broma pero cuando no le respondió se sorprendió. "¿En serio lo haces? Genial, ¿me enseñas?"

"No, no ´hackeo´como dices las computadoras, busco la imagen del juguete y yo lo hago"

"¿Eso no sería violar las marcas registradas?"

"No…si es que pones el nombre del producto igual"

Norte imprimió la imagen para enseñarle a Pitch como lo hacía. Le puso unos lentes protectores en los ojos, que por cierto le quedaban grandes, sacó su sierra para tallar el hielo y a una velocidad que no se esperaría de un hombre de su edad…o cualquier persona en general, la pista y el carro ya estaban tallados, con detalles y todo.

"Guau" Dijo Pitch cuando agarró el carro de hielo para ponerlo en la pista y este empezó a moverse.

"Después, este modelo se lleva a los yetis para que lo imiten con los materiales respectivos" dijo Norte poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"¡Esto es genial!" le dijo Pitch sonriéndole. Sus ojos parecían resplandecer de felicidad y por primera vez, notó algo en esos ojitos dorados.

Asombro.

"¿Puedo usar tu sierra?" Le preguntó.

Le iba a decir que ya, pero debido a las circunstancias de con quién estaba y que podía lastimarse le dijo que no.

Pitch hizo un pequeño puchero decepcionado cuando algo le llamó la atención del estanque. Estaba un poco alto, así que tuvo que pararse de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Era una de esos típicos muñecos rusos pero con Norte en él.

"¿Qué clase de juguete es esto?" Dijo abriendo los diferentes muñecos.

"No es juguete…es…una…representación de como soy" Dijo Norte orgulloso. "Intenta adivinar qué son cada una"

"Intimidante, Alegre, Misterioso, Valiente, Generoso…y el bebé no sé" Dijo analizando al bebé de madera. "¿Por qué tiene los ojos tan grandes, error al pintarlo?"

Norte estaba en un pequeño shock, Pitch adivinó casi todas y notó lo más importante en su centro…

"No es error. Ese es mi centro"

Pitch miró al bebé que tenía en la mano y luego a Norte. "¿Tu centro es ser un bebé con grandes ojos?" Dijo incrédulamente con una ceja levantada

Norte hizo todo lo posible por no reír por la manera cómo lo dijo. Manteniendo su compostura le dijo.

"No, ese es mi centro, Pitch. Ojos que se llenan de asombro y se maravillan con todo, que ven luces en los árboles y magia en el aire. Ese asombro es lo que puse en el mundo-" Pitch le sonrió.

"Y ¿eso es lo que proteges en los niños…como guardián, verdad?" Dijo mirando al muñeco

Norte asintió sonriendo.

"¿En serio quieres usar la sierra? Tengo que hacer un avión"

Pitch lo miró y asintió, guardó los muñequitos y se acercó a la mesa con Norte. Cuando iba a prender la sierra, Norte le puso las enormes gafas en la cara. "Seguridad" le dijo

Pitch rodó los ojos y con ayuda de Norte levantó la sierra y partió a la mitad un bloque de hielo mientras se reía maniáticamente.

De allí, Norte buscó entre sus herramientas y esculpió un poco para luego dárselo a Pitch indicándole que continúe. Pitch sacaba su lengua en concentración para cortarlo bien y despacio.

Al final, Norte puso una lupa sobre el avión para que Pitch le de los toques finales. Cuando terminó, sopló el hielo sobrante y se rio un poco cuando el avión despegó desde la mesa y empezó a volar por la habitación, el motor de hielo sonando mientras daba volteretas en el aire.

Pitch lo siguió con la mirada por un rato. "¿Me acompañas a decirle a los yetis que las esculturas están listas?" Le preguntó Norte. Pitch se quitó los lentes y asintió.

Siguió a Norte por el taller, otra vez, hasta que llegaron a una sala de Control donde Norte, antes de ir a hablar con unos yetis supervisores, sentó a Pitch en un sillón y le dijo. "Escucha niño, tengo que hablar con los yetis sobre cosas importantes como producción y ensamblaje y otras cosas de adultos que no entenderías…ahora vengo, quédate aquí" Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, su acento ruso marcando la broma. Tuvo que aprovechar su oportunidad y se fue sonriendo, ignorando su expresión de fastidio.

"¿Otras cosas de adultos que no entendería? ¿Cuántos años cree que tengo, dos?" dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

**_El problema es que no te soporta. No confía en ti lo suficiente como para que estés con él… ¿no lo ves? Sólo está buscando un momento para alejarse de ti…_**

Pitch negó con la cabeza repetidamente. "No, no, no, no es cierto"

**_Eso no es cierto…te está haciendo esperar un rato acá para que no te aburras con él…seguro después cuando termine harán otras cosas._**

"…Sí…creo que tienes razón" Dijo en voz baja, su sonrisa regresando. "Me pregunto si regresaremos a hacer juguetes…quiero volver a usar la sierra. Muajajaja"

Después de un rato más de espera el aburrimiento crecía por sus venas.

"¡Ah! ¿Por qué no regresa?" Dijo lanzando sus brazos al aire.

A unos metros vio a unos yetis trabajando en unas mesas. Pitch se acercó a la más cercana, el yeti que estaba pintando carros de color rojo y llamas amarrillas, poniéndose de rodillas se quedó viendo cómo trabajaba.

"Shwajaga Nwotrh shwrilo" le dijo el yeti dejando de pintar. Pitch lo miró sonriendo. "Lo siento amigo, no hablo yeti"

El yeti rodó los ojos y se paró para acercarse a Pitch. El chico empezó a retroceder pensando que le iba a pegar pero el yeti simplemente lo agarró de la capucha de su casaca y lo levantó.

"¡Oye tú! ¡Suéltame!" Luchaba por sacar la enorme mano del yeti que lo estaba regresando al sillón en donde lo lanzó.

"Shwajaga Nwotrh shwrilo" Le dijo apuntando el sillón antes de irse. Al parecer le decía algo así como ´Quédate aquí´

Pitch lo miró indignado, volvió a cruzar los brazos y cuando el yeti se volteó le sacó la lengua. Estaba a punto de pararse para ir a fastidiarlo de nuevo, cuando otro yeti que traía una bandeja de galletas de la cocina pasaba por allí. _¡Uh! ¡Galletas!_

Se puso delante del yeti y sonrió lo más adorable que pudo.

"¿Me das una galletaaaaa?"

"Nha" Pitch lo miró confundido. "¿Eso es un sí entonces?" dijo acercando su mano para agarrar una galleta pero el yeti la sacó negando su cabeza.

"Por favor, ¡sólo una! No te cuesta nada"

"Nha" Se movió al lado derecho de Pitch y continuó su camino

**_¿Dejarás que te trate así?… ¡Defiéndete!_**

**_Pitch ¡No!  
><em>**Pitch le gruñó fuerte y mirándolo con odio le gritó. "¡Dame. La. Galleta!"

El yeti se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco, un elfo que andaba por allí se asustó y salió corriendo, un segundo después, Pitch se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. "Ay, ¡Per-perdón! No sé lo que me pasó, lo-lo siento"

Pitch se lanzó pesadamente en el sillón. "¿Qué-qué fue lo que me pasó?"

**_Te hacías respetar, eso pasó._**

"No, no es así…yo no soy así…eso no está bien"

**_No me importa lo que tú creas…Jajaja, tú me escucharás quieras o no…_**

"Pitch, ya regresé…" Gritó Norte acercándose a Pitch, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión adolorida.

Norte le tocó el hombro. "¿Pitch?"

En ese momento, el chico abrió los ojos. "¡Norte!" dijo sonriéndole "¡Por fin!

Norte, aliviado de que todo estaba bien sonrió. "Bueno sí, demoró un poco más de lo que esperaba. Qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"¿Podemos ir por galletas? Un yeti no me quiso dar" Le dijo, omitiendo la parte en donde le gritó.

"Claro vamos"

Al llegar a la cocina, Norte le pidió a una yeti que por favor les sirviera galletas y vasos de leche, a él con café.

Mientras Pitch comía sus galletas de forma extraña, ejemplo: Se comía las chispas de chocolate primero o con otras; las abría, lamía el relleno y luego comía la galleta, Norte pudo notar que se veía cansado. Se había demorado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que tenga sueño…entonces ¿qué era?

"¿Te gustan?" Le preguntó después de dar un sorbo a su café con leche.

Pitch asintió con la boca llena de galletas. "Sip, están buenazas" pero Norte entendió: "Se, usten bunajas"

Norte se rio y un rato después un yeti entró a la cocina para quejarse que los elfos habían roto las luces de los árboles y si habían más repuestos. Cuando el yeti se fue, Pitch estaba dormido profundamente en la mesa.

Norte suspiró y cargándolo como lo hizo la primera vez lo llevó a su cuarto, el chico apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, lo dejó en su cama y cerró la puerta.

Iba a esperar al guardián de la diversión en su oficina cuando avanzando se chocó con dicho espíritu.

"¡Jack!" Dijo feliz de ver al chico. El momento había llegado.

Jack tomó aire y empezó a hablar. "Norte, me gustaría tener una conversación seria y razonable donde tú y yo podamos discutir los eventos pasados de hace días." Le dijo con una cara seria muy exagerada que daba risa.

Norte se rió y abrazó a su muchacho. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado! Jack parecía sorprendido por el abrazo, pero al final lo terminó devolviéndolo.

"Si quieres hablar, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la biblioteca? Pitch está durmiendo"

Jack asintió y ambos fueron a la biblioteca. Norte prendió el fuego de la chimenea, lo suficiente para que a Jack no le fastidiara y luego ambos se sentaron en un sillón.

"¿Por qué no hablamos en tu oficina?" Preguntó Jack. Las mejillas de Norte se tornaron un poco rosa al recordar que los juguetes estaban en todos lados como también el hielo por jugar con Pitch. "Está desordenada"

"Siempre está desordenada Norte" Le dijo Jack sonriendo. "Pero bueno…yo te quería decir que…bueno… que lo que pasó con Pitch en la reunión…lo siento…pero por gritar"

"No estoy molesto si eso es lo que te preocupa Jack…ni los otros guardianes"

"¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! He estado pensando…estoy seguro que Pitch ha cambiado y mi opinión permanece, pero gritar no fue bueno, así que lo siento" Dijo Jack mirando hacia abajo pero confiado

"Jack…cada uno tiene su opinión y la respetamos hijo."

Jack continuó sin decir nada. Se sentía bien saber que no estaba molesto con él, pero sentía que nunca conseguiría el apoyo de sus amigos.

"Hoy pasé toda la tarde con Pitch, ¿sabes?" Eso hizo que Jack levantara la mirada. "¿Qué?"

"Estaba jugando en tu cuarto, lo invité a que me ayudara con los juguetes…al parecer se divirtió" Eso hizo que Jack sonriera "Y ¿te acuerdas de los muñecos rusos que representan mi centro?" Jack asintió, preguntándose qué pudo haber hecho Pitch "Adivinó lo que representaba cada una, bueno, en el bebé lo principal" Eso hizo que Jack abriera un poco los ojos. "¿Y adivina qué?" Jack rodó los ojos sonriente. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Me preguntaste si había notado algo en Pitch y bueno, hoy lo hice…el asombro de un niño… no creo que sea fácil de imitar, por eso, estoy dispuesto a darle al chico una oportunidad…" Se rio Norte

Jack sonrió y soltando una risilla abrazó a Norte. "Bueno, ya somos dos entonces"

"Creo que, en realidad somos tres…Tooth me dijo que ella también confía en ti"

Jack se rio, su actitud alegre y divertida regresó.

Norte miró el reloj de la pared que indicaba que en poco sería media noche y mandó a Jack a dormir. Mientras Norte apagaba la chimenea, Jack le preguntó. "¿Norte, tu oficina está desordenada porque estuviste jugando con Pitch allí?"

Las mejillas de Norte volvieron a cambiar de color y Jack se rio mientras se dirigían a su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaja. Norte pasó tiempo de calidad con Pitch 3. Eso si t gustó Pitch?<strong>

**Pitch: mmm...Tal vez.**

**Yo: Jeje disfrutalo mientras puedas.**

**Pitch: *Cara preocupada* Por qué? Qué pasará después?**

**Yo: No te puedo decir es sorpresa. Lo siento amigo.**

**¿Que creen que pasa después? Dejen sus comentarios y los veo en la proxima chau chau ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola gente que tal como han estadoh! Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. Espero les guste_

* * *

><p><em>Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, sentía la mochila en la espalda cada vez más pesada y sólo podía repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez.<em>

_"__Estoy muerto, estoy muerto, llego tarde, me matará, estoy muerto"_

_Veía a muchos jóvenes entrenar, todos estaban entre los 15 y 18, pero mi padre quiso que iniciara antes…Aj…_

_Mientras corría miré mis botas negras un segundo y para cuando levanté la vista, me estaba estrellando contra un chico de cabello rubio._

_El chico era de mi altura, tal vez un poco más bajo y tenía los ojos dorados, muy pocas veces había visto ojos de ese color, aunque papá tenía algunos amigos así, su cabello rubio casi dorado estaba despeinado pero recogido en una cola, llevaba una camisa con el cuello largo de color naranja con los bordes amarillos, un pantalón azul también con bordes amarrillos y unas botas negras, se veía sorprendido._

_Debía verme ridículo en el suelo con una cara de traumado y peor aún con mi cabello cayéndome sobre mis ojos porque el otro chico se rio y estiró una mano para ayudarme a parar. La tomé con vergüenza y recogí mi mochila. _

_"…__Gracias…oye, lo siento" Le dije tímidamente_

_El otro chico seguía sonriendo y me miraba tranquilo. "No hay problema" Su voz era bien baja y suave, y pensando que debía por lo menos ser un año menor que yo le pregunté. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"_

_"__Acabo de cumplir quince hace unos días" Me puse rojo de vergüenza, ¡era __mayor que yo!_

_"__Seguro preguntas por mi estatura ¿verdad?, bueno, de dónde vengo no somos muy altos"_

_Qué raro que lo hayan aceptado. Papá me dijo que para que un chico de su edad entre debía medir mínimo 1.65 para ingresar a la academia del ejercito-pensé_

_"__Ah… ¿Cómo te llamas?" La mayoría de los chicos mayores que había conocido eran fastidiosos y creídos pero él me agradaba._

_"__Sanderson Mansnoozie…y no entreno para el ejército, sino para algún día ser piloto de las estrellas fugaces más incontrolables del universo…No me dijiste tu nombre, amigo."_

_¿Qué, leyó mi mente?_

_"__Me llamo _ _" Me di cuenta que cuando dije mi nombre no lo pude escuchar pero al parecer él sí"_

_"__¿Tu apellido es _? ¿Cómo el General? ¿Eres su hijo?" _

_Asentí retrocediendo un poco cuando el chico sonrió negando con la cabeza y empezó a reír_

_"__¿Cómo alguien como él puede tener a alguien como TÚ de hijo? Me daría VERGÜENZA decir que eres mi hijo"_

_"__¿Q-qué?"_

_Los ojos del chico ahora eran rojos al igual que el de los chicos a los que llamaba. El cielo antes celeste era de un color negro. Uno de ellos puso el pie detrás de mí y me caí provocando la risa de los otros_

_"__¡Mírate! ¡Eres patético! No durarías ni medio minuto en el campo de batalla. Eres un pedazo de basura inservible, ¿cómo alguien puede querer eso?"_

_Miré confundido al chico "Pen-pensé que te agradaba"_

_El chico se rio y mi pateó en el estómago. "¿Por qué me agradaría alguien cómo tú? Alguien inservible, que no puede hacer nada bien…Jaja ni siquiera resistes una patada." Gemí de dolor cuando me piso la mano. "A ver si esta la resiste chicos. ¿A no? ¿Y esta? ¿Y esta? ¿Y esta? ¿Y esta? Jaja Jajajajaja" Me pateó en el estómago repetidamente mientras los demás se reían. Su voz había cambiado, parecía demoniaca._

_Me levantó la mandíbula y miré temblando a esos rojos que me miraban con odio. "Escucha bien acá estúpido. No quiero que creas que a alguien de verdad le interesas, porque tú no sirves, ¿por qué a alguien de verdad le interesaría como estas? Lo que tu mereces es regresar a podrirte en esa cueva apestosa que llamas guarida." Me lanzó con fuerza contra el piso y me golpeé la cabeza._

_¿Y si lo que decía era cierto?_

_Yo no le intereso a nadie…alguien hubiera venido a ayudarme sino…_

_Los chicos me empezaron a golpear de nuevo fuerte, y lentamente estos transformaban en sombras oscuras con dientes filudos y garras que me arañaban la piel. Mi estómago y pecho estaba llenándose de moretones y arañazos. Sentía que me ahorcaban, ¡no puedo respirar! _

_Dulces sueños, Pitch_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"Pitch se despertó de golpe gritando. "¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡AYUDAAAAA!"

Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que estaba en su cuarto, que nadie lo estaba golpeando de verdad, que estaba a salvo. En una esquina vio por una fracción de segundo unos ojos rojos antes que desaparecieran.

Estaba respirando por la boca y de forma muy acelerada, sin embargo no lograba que bajara.

Cerrando sus ojos, se volvió a echar y se dio vuelta para apoyarse en su estómago cuando sintió un terrible dolor.

Adolorido, dio un gritito y se fue al baño para ver qué pasaba. Prendió la luz y se quedó frotándose los ojos unos minutos. Cuando su vista se ajustó, se sentó en el inodoro y se sacó la casaca y polo con los que aparentemente se había dormido, y vio qué era lo que le había causado tanto dolor.

Su pecho y estómago prácticamente habían cambiado de color por los moretones, donde en la mayoría resaltaba el morado, pero también el verde, rojo y negro, tenía las cicatrices de los arañazos allí, pero por suerte no sangraban.

Pitch pasó una mano por uno de los moretones para ver si era real y cuando gritó de dolor lo comprobó

_Pe-pero fue sólo un sueño… ¿por-por qué tengo esto?_

Su labio inferior estaba temblando y sus ojos ya tenían lágrimas en las esquinas

"N-n-norte" Dijo casi como un susurro.

Salió del baño y poniéndose su pijama abrió la puerta. El taller estaba oscuro, salvo la luz de la luna entrando por las ventanas altas del lugar.

Pitch asomó su cabeza para ver si llegaba a ver al Guardián de Navidad. "¿Norte?" Susurró pero esta vez un poco más fuerte, inconscientemente poniendo una mano en sus heridas.

Salió del cuarto lentamente, por miedo a tropezarse con algo y empezó a caminar por el taller.

Se preguntaba qué hora era, porque no había ningún yeti trabajando o elfo estorbando, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, no había ese usual movimiento que hay en Santoff Clausen, nada se veía, salvo los yetis de seguridad que tomaban sus turnos de vigilancia nocturna.

Pitch no sabía qué hacer…no iba a regresar a dormir ni loco, quería encontrar a Norte, pero lo más probable era que esté durmiendo, así que lo mejor sería que busque algo que hacer.

Se acordó que Jack le había dicho que en el taller había una biblioteca súper grande llena de libros de diferentes clases, y como el ratón de biblioteca que es, decidió ir…a buscarla.

Claro, hasta que en plena búsqueda se encontró a Norte.

"¿Pitch? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó. El guardián parecía venir de la cocina, su barba tenía migajas de galleta y llevaba una vela en la mano. Estaba vestido con un camisón blanco, un pantalón negro y tenía una bata roja con negra.

Pitch se vio sorprendido un rato pero luego soltó un sollozo y abrazó a Norte como si fuera su línea de vida. Toda intención de ir a la biblioteca se esfumó al ver al guardián.

"No-norte tuve un sueño horrible…yo e-estaba con un chico…y todo estaba bien, creí que era su amigo, hasta que me empezó a patear con otros chicos y me decía cosas feas- ah y mira, mira" Dijo soltándose de Norte y levantando un poco el polo para que Norte vea sus moretones.

"Pitch, no tienes nada ahí" Le dijo obviamente cansado por los eventos del día. Simplemente había ido por leche y galletas como siempre para luego encontrarse a Pitch caminando como si nada en el taller. ¿A dónde quería ir? ¿Estaba yendo a un lugar a escondidas?

Pitch volvió a mirarse el estómago para ver que efectivamente los moretones ni cicatrices ya no estaban…aunque le seguía doliendo un poco.

"¿Uh?"

"Parece que simplemente estás cansado…te acompaño a tu cuarto Pitch ¿da?" Le dijo Norte poniendo una mano en su hombro y avanzando con él.

Bueno, no importaba si Norte no vio los moretones, lo iba a acompañar…lo que significaba que sí le importaba…eso hizo que sonriera un poco.

_Lo que significa que la pesadilla no era cierta_

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, Pitch iba a entrar a su cama cuando Norte le revolvió el pelo, le dijo ´buenas noches´ y se fue.

"¿Uh?" Pitch miró la puerta confundido y triste con un pequeñísimo puchero en su rostro. Quería ver a donde se había ido Norte y por qué no entró. _Me dijo que me iba a acompañar…pensé que se refería a quedarse un rato…_

Salió del cuarto y vio que Norte entraba al cuarto de Jack. Asegurándose de que no lo podía ver, Pitch asomó su cabeza por la puerta para ver qué hacía.

Norte había dejado la vela en la mesa de noche, y se había sentado en la cama viendo a Jack dormir en el borde. Había arena dorada sobre su cabeza pero no veía qué soñaba. Pitch se preguntó si a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Norte lo acomodó un poco para que no se cayera de su cama. Norte le pasaba una mano por su cabello y así se quedó unos minutos.

Pitch se quedó viendo inmóvil en la puerta apretando los dientes, cómo Norte miraba cariñosamente a Jack dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. Mientras más miraba Pitch a la arena sobre Jack, más cambiaba de color, cada vez a un tono más opaco y perdía su brillo, y más Jack se retorcía en la cama pero Norte no lo notó. De un momento a otro la vista de Pitch se cristalizó y parpadeando para aclararla, dos gruesas y pesadas gotas de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

_No-no es justo…_

Norte le dio un beso en la frente y se paró para recoger la vela. Pitch dio un grito ahogado y corrió de vuelta a su cuarto…no su cuarto no, el cuarto que Norte le había dado, nada de lo que había acá era de él, para lanzarse temblando en la cama.

Norte pasó por allí y Pitch pensó por un segundo que entraría cuando sólo cerró la puerta y se fue.

Fue allí cuando no pudo resistir más y empezó a llorar en la almohada.

_¡A nadie le importo!…pen-pensé a que Norte…sí le importaba…pero simplemente me dejó y ¡se fue con Jack!_

**_¿__Qué parte de que a nadie le importas no entendiste?_**

_Todo era cierto…yo no le importo a nadie…todo era cierto_

**Demuestra que vales algo imbécil…ve y rompe sus adorables juguetes…verá que sí eres capaz de hacer algo_._**

**_Pitch, no. Cálmate…él no te conoce. No puedes pedir algo así a alguien que recién conoces…deja de llorar pequeño…_**

Pitch no le hizo caso a ninguna de las voces y siguió llorando por todo: por lo que vio, por algo que nunca iba a pasar, por la pesadilla, por sus miedos, por la inseguridad, por su debilidad… sentía sus lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas como ácido y mojaban la almohada y sábanas, llegó un momento en donde ya no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar, se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Espero que los haya deprimido gente! A mi me deprimió escribirlo :( Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios y los veo la proxima chau chau<strong>

**Pitch: Salvenme!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola gente que tal como han estadoh! Guau Capitulo 14! jeje XD gracias a todos los que me apoyan en esto :P .Perdónenme por la demora ;) pero aquí con otro capitulo...tengo que actualizar más seguido...*pensando*

* * *

><p>La luz del sol empezó a entrar por las ventanas, iluminando todo Santoff Clausen.<p>

Los yetis listos para trabajar, regresaban una vez más a sus puestos de trabajo después de su merecido descanso y el guardián de la diversión estaba regresando del mundo de los sueños con un gran bostezo. Se frotó los ojos para eliminar los restos de arena para sueño, cortesía de Sandman, y se sentó en la cama todavía medio adormilado.

Había tenido un sueño súper divertido. Estaba con Jamie, Sophie y sus amigos en Burgess, todos con patines de hielo mientras él les enseñaba a patinar en su lago.

Pero hubo un momento en donde se distrajo y el hielo debajo de Jamie se empezó a quebrar debido a su peso. Al ver eso, a Jack casi le da un infarto y se acercó para re congelar el lago y ayudar a Jamie, pero este también se empezó a quebrar debajo de él…algo extraño si tú eres quien crea el hielo. Los otros niños empezaron a gritar y las niñas lloraban. Jack, nervioso, intentaba alcanzar a Jamie, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pero Jamie no paraba de llorar, además, si realizaba un movimiento, el hielo debajo de Jamie sufría las consecuencias. Jamie lo miraba asustado, estaba a punto de caerse cuando de un momento a otro, el hielo se reparó y las grietas se cerraron. Jack sonrió y acercándose a Jamie, ambos salieron del lago para iniciar una épica batalla con bolas de nieve y todo continuó genial hasta el final.

Vio la hora en su reloj. _8:00 a.m. _Mientras pensaba en lo que pasó se dio cuenta que esa parte no pudo haber sido un sueño…era como si hubiera empezado a tener una pesadilla pero todo regresó a la normalidad después.

_¿Pitch me quiso dar una pesadilla? ¿Habrá sido intencional? Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con que esté recuperando sus poderes. _Pensó levantándose de la cama, agarrando su cayado y saliendo de su cuarto sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa.

Pasó por el cuarto de Pitch, la puerta estaba cerrada. Lo iba a dejar dormir e ir a comer algo, pero la curiosidad de saber qué pasaba allí adentro le ganó, así que lentamente abrió la puerta y se acercó volando a la cama.

Pitch estaba durmiendo a pesar de todo. Su respiración calmada, sus manos agarrando en puño parte de la almohada y sábana, un gran mechón de cabello negro le caía sobre un ojo y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

_Aw…miren al bebé durmiendo…que adorable…sería una pena que alguien lo levante…_

"¡DESPIERTA!" Gritó Jack a todo pulmón, miró a Pitch, pero él ni se movió. Suspiró pesadamente. _Entonces sí es difícil despertarlo como a Sandy._

"Pissst, Pitch, pissst. Despierta" Le susurró no tan despacio, arrodillándose en el piso a su costado

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnn" le respondió Pitch sin moverse

"Despierta, despierta, despierta" dijo sacudiendo un poco la cama.

Pitch abrió un ojo lo suficiente para ver a que quien lo había despertado era Jack, volviéndolo a cerrar, masculló. "Déjame…vete… dormir"

Jack se acordó que hace un par de años vio con Sophie y sus amigas una película sobre una princesa con poderes de hielo que congeló a su pueblo y su hermana menor la fue a buscar para que lo descongele…donde al principio de la película ella la despertaba para hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Cuando Jamie y sus amigos lo encontraron chillando de miedo casi al final de la "cursi película para niñas´, Jack como excusa dijo (cuando terminó claro, no quería perderse el final, pero no es que les haya dicho eso) que sólo la vio porque Sophie se lo pidió Y que la chica tenía poderes de hielo como él…que ahora lo fastidien diciendo que ella es su novia es un asunto MUY aparte.

Así que saltando y lanzándose sobre Pitch haciendo que el pobre chico rebote un poco en la cama, le dijo. "Pero no puedo. El sol despertó y yo también ¡y ahora debemos jugar!" Dijo poniendo una mano en su frente sufriendo falsamente para luego bajarla, golpeando a Pitch en la cara.

Pitch gruñó por el golpe y un poco más coherente esta vez gritó "¡Vete a jugar a otra parte entonces!" Giró con tanta fuerza que Jack se cayó de la cama.

Se dio la vuelta alrededor de la cama e ignorando su expresión de fastidio le abrió un ojo y le dijo. "¿y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve, eh?"

De todas las opciones que tenía de cómo podía reaccionar Pitch, la primera y menos probable sin embargo la que más esperaba, era que se levantara, sonriera e hicieran ese muñeco de nieve.

La segunda y la más probable era que simplemente murmurara unas cosas, se volteara y regresara a dormir.

Pero la que no se esperaba era que Pitch se sentara, lo mirara con cara de _´te arrepentirás por haberme despertado´ _ y con un grito lo golpeara en la cara con una almohada…no sabía cómo pero logró que ese golpe le doliera.

Después de eso, se volvió a echar, se volteó y cerró sus ojos.

"¡Déjame en paz, Jack! ¡No fastidies!"

Jack lo miró un poco triste. "Está bien…lo siento si es que te molesté, Pitch" _ ¡¿Qué le pasa?!_

"Entonces vete" Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban regresando y lo hacían sentir mal, a pesar de que Jack no hizo nada.

"Ya, okay, okay…no me tienes por qué gritar, yo no te he hecho nada" Le dijo acercándose a la puerta.

**_¿Por qué te desquitas con Jack? Él es tu amigo, no te ha hecho nada para que le hables así._**

Pitch abrió los ojos para ver que Jack se acercaba a la puerta "Jack, espera…es que…"

Jack volteó a verlo. Pitch ya estaba bien despierto y sentado. Jack podía ver que se sentía mal. Sus ojos estaban medio rojos y no podía mantenerlos abiertos y tenía ojeras… como si no hubiera dormido.

A pesar de que estaba medio molesto porque le gritó, estaba preocupado por su aspecto.

"¿Te sientes bien Pitch?"

"¿Qué te importa?" Le replicó, pero en vez de sonar fastidiado sonaba triste.

"Creo que lo suficiente como para preguntarte ¿no crees?" Pitch no respondió.

Jack lo miraba pensativo. Se veía cansado, fastidiado, siempre a la defensiva…sólo una vez recordaba haber estado así, fue hace años cuando…

"Hey… ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

Pitch se quedó mirando las sábanas unos minutos hasta que lentamente empezó a asentir.

_No sabía que Pitch podía tener pesadillas… ¡Oh! seguro es por eso que tuve una…_

"… ¿Cómo fue?... ¿Quieres contármela?" Miles de veces había visto que cuándo los niños tenían pesadillas se lo contaban a sus padres…todavía no sabía por qué, pero parecía importante.

Pitch dudó un poco antes de hablar. "Ah-" **_No le digas_**

"No, no, está bien…no es tan grave"

"¿Seguro?" Dijo Jack cautelosamente.

"Sí, sí, sí, sí, estoy bien" Dijo con una sonrisa cansada

"Bueno…lo importante es que nada de eso fue real ¿okay?"

_Yo no estaría tan seguro…_pensó recordando sus moretones.

"Bueno, me dio hambre. ¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a comer, ¿sí?"

Pitch asintió y ambos fueron a la cocina. Saludaron a los yetis que estaban trabajando allí y Jack le preguntó a uno si Norte ya había pasado por allí, a lo que le respondieron que sí, luego les pidió si por favor les podían preparar desayuno ya que 'estaban agonizando de hambre'. El yeti y Pitch rodaron los ojos ante la actitud exagerada de Jack y el yeti se puso a trabajar.

Mientras ambos jóvenes esperaban su desayuno, Pitch se dio cuenta de 2 cosas. La primera, que Jack y él estaban en pijama…no que le importara. La segunda, era que Jack había empezado a tararear el ritmo de una canción y luego a cantarla 'por lo bajo', aunque al parecer no se sabía bien la letra.

"…La nieve pinta la montaña hoy, no hay huellas que seguir –nananana- un reino y el rey vive en mí, el viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior una tempestad que de mí salió…"

Pitch sonrió.

Tarareó un poco antes de cantar de nuevo "…Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver –nananana- tú siempre debes ser, no has de abrir tu corazón, pues ya se abrió…"

Jack ni cuenta se daba que Pitch lo miraba con una mano en la boca para evitar estallar de risa.

"Libre soy, libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo más…libre soy, libre soy, libertad sin vuelta atrás… ¿qué más da? ¡No me importa ya!…gran tormenta habrá…el frío es parte también de mí"

Pitch ya no resistió más y estalló en carcajadas, Jack salió de su trance y miró a Pitch con las mejillas azules.

"¿Por, ajaja, por, ajaja, qué ajaja cantas?" Dijo entre risas.

"Yo, yo no he can-cantado" Dijo Jack rojo de vergüenza.

(*Para aclarar. Cuando Jack tiene un poco de vergüenza su rubor es azul pero cuando está muy avergonzado, es rojo*)

"Ajá sí claro… ¿Qué cantabas? No me volveré a reír, lo prometo" Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho sonriendo

"…Una canción de una película de Disney…Frozen" Dijo mascullando.

"… ¿Pensé que Disney sólo hacía películas de princesas…?" Le preguntó y Jack no le respondió, seguía mirando la mesa sonrojado. "¿En serio viste una película de princesas?… ¿Por qué?" Le dijo conteniendo la risa de nuevo.

"¡Me obligaron, ¿okay?! La hermanita de Jamie, Sophie, estaba con unas amigas y me arrastraron a ver la película. Es imposible decirle no a 4 pares de ojitos de perrito que te dicen ´Por favor Jackie, no nos dejes solas, la película es muy bonita, la princesa tiene poderes de hielo igual que tú'" Dijo imitando los ojitos de perrito y una voz aguda. "Haber, intenta ver tú esa película y dime que no se te pegó por lo menos una canción"

Pitch sabiendo que no podía reírse sólo sonrió fastidiosamente y empezó a canturrear "…Jajaja… Jackie tiene novia"

Jack lo amenazó con la mirada '_terminarás enterrado en la nieve después' _y le sacó la lengua fastidiado, cuando les sirvieron el desayuno (el cual Norte indicaba un día antes para evitar que Jack sólo coma galletas) le dijo. "Apuesto a que termino antes que tú"

"¿Eso crees?" le preguntó Pitch, sintiendo que su espíritu competitivo junto con su ego estaban en juego.

"Oh no,…lo sé" dijo retándolo.

"Okay. A la cuenta de tres. Uno…Dos… ¡Oye!" Gritó Pitch indignado al ver que Jack había empezado.

Los elfos que estaban por allí se reían al ver a los jóvenes llenarse la boca con jugo y pan y movían sus campanas para alentarlos, algunos yetis hombres apostaban entre ellos por el ganador mientras que las mujeres sólo rodaban los ojos ´Hombres´.

Minutos después, Jack y Pitch descubrieron que esa fue una pésima idea.

La cara de Jack se veía verde por la extraña combinación entre tortilla de huevo y leche que había metido a su boca y que ahora intentaba tragar, tapándose la boca para no vomitarla, mientras Pitch miraba el último bocado a punto de desmayarse.

Cuando ambos lograron pasar la comida, gritaron al mismo tiempo. "¡Gané!" Se inclinaron en la silla levantando sus manos en señal de victoria y con un grito se cayeron al suelo de espalda con la silla.

Empezaron a reírse de lo sucedido pero no duró mucho porque sus estómagos sonaron y gruñeron de dolor.

Se pararon y levantaron las sillas caías y mientras discutían sobre quién ganó, Norte entró preocupado a la cocina.

"Oigan, ¿han visto a los muchachos? No están en-" Dijo Norte parando antes de terminar cuando 2 pares de ojos dorados y azules lo miraron.

"Oh, qué bien, allí están" Dijo Norte sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"¡Norte!" Gritó Jack y sonriendo se lanzó a abrazarlo. "Hola" Norte le devolvió el abrazo. Estaba feliz de ser una de las pocas personas con las que Jack tenía la suficiente confianza para demostrar cariño y recibirlo. Mientras Jack se reía por las cosquillas que le causaba su barba en el cuello, Norte se dio cuenta que Pitch se había volteado para ver a otra parte apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

"Hola Pitch" le dijo para llamar la atención del joven espíritu.

Pitch volteó para ver a Santa y con una sonrisa forzada le dijo. "Buenos días Norte"

"¡Norte! Yo y Pitch hicimos una competencia de quién comía más rápido y como siempre YO gané" dijo lanzándole una mirada triunfadora a Pitch.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Gritó parándose, listo para enfrentar al guardián.

Norte rodó los ojos riendo por lo bajo y separándose de Jack le dijo. "Jack no se dice 'Yo y Pitch', se dice Pitch y yo"

"Jajaja 'El burro por delante'" Se burló Pitch.

Jack se encogió de hombros. "Lo que sea, igual yo gané"

Pitch abrió la boca para responder pero antes de que pudiera, Norte dijo. "Chicos, ¿en serio van a discutir por eso? ¿No verdad?"

Pitch cerró su boca y negó con la cabeza, Jack lo miró sonriente y asintió.

"¿Por qué nos buscabas Norte?" Le preguntó Jack.

"Fui a buscarlos a sus cuartos y no los encontré…me demoré buscándolos debo admitir, no sabía dónde empezar" Dijo sobándose el cuello.

"Seguro sólo buscabas a Jack…" Pitch masculló molesto para sí mismo.

"¿Dijiste algo?" le preguntó Norte mientras agarraba galletas de un jarrón y le daba unas a Jack.

Pitch negó con la cabeza y Norte se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, me tengo que ir, lávense los dientes, Tooth me intentará matar si no lo hacen, no se metan en problemas, no rompan nada y no fastidien a yetis cuando trabajan" Dijo Norte mandándole una mirada acusadora a Jack y se fue.

_¡Sólo congelé los regalos una vez!, ¡UNA VEZ!, y ni siquiera fue mi culpa, fue de esos escurridizos elfos que no se dejaban congelar, los yetis se resbalan, golpean y los juguetes se abren y me gano la fama de Destroza-juguetes._

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer Pitch?" le dijo Jack ofreciéndole unas galletas. Pitch volteó al oír su nombre. **Nada.** "No. No quiero hacer nada" Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

"¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó Jack mientras seguía al Coco.

"A mi cu-ah, al cuarto que me dio Norte" le dijo continuando su camino.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿No quieres jugar algo?"

Pitch paró en seco haciendo que Jack se chocara con él. "No, no quiero. ¡Sólo quiero estar sólo!" Pitch lo miraba fijamente, su mirada seria, pero su labio inferior parecía temblar…indicando lo contrario a lo que decía.

Jack lo miró confundido. ¿Había dicho algo que lo molestó? ¿Estaba molesto por decir que ganó en su competencia? No se imaginaba que Pitch se molestaría por cosas así.

"¿Estás molesto conmigo?...Me puedes decir…somos amigos"

Pitch se sorprendió por el comentario y sus ojos se agrandaron. "… ¿Qué?"

"Sí…bueno…no sé si te molestó lo del desayuno y si sí, lo siento, pero no tienes por qué irte, no tienes que estar sólo. A veces yo también digo que quiero estar sólo pero en el fondo no me gusta estar sólo…y estoy casi seguro que a ti tampoco"

Pitch miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a Jack mientras le decía todas esas cosas.

_¿En serio me considera su amigo?_

**_Es obvio que sí niño…_**

Pitch le dio una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa no fue una forzada, sino una genuina, que hizo que Jack también sonriera. "Entonces… ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?" Le preguntó.

"… ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?"

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos se fueron a cambiar para salir al paisaje congelado e invernal fuera del taller. Veinte muñecos de nieve, 10 ángeles de nieve, 2 fuertes y miles de bolas de nieve lanzadas en la cara del otro, fueron necesarias para dejar a los jóvenes jadeando por aire en la nieve…mejor dicho a Pitch, Jack parecía tener más energía de lo normal.

Jack creó un montículo de nieve alrededor de Pitch, haciendo que el chico quedara atrapado, sólo con su cabeza fuera.

"¡Oye! ¡Jack! ¡Sácame!" Dijo forcejeando para salir mientras el espíritu invernal se echó a reír. "Muajajaja ¡Venganza!"

Cuando Pitch logró salir varios minutos después (Jack había descongelado un poco la nieve), y mientras el pelinegro temblaba en la nieve, a Jack se le ocurrió algo.

"¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo, Jamie?"

Pitch levantó la mirada confundido. "Creo que alguien me está hablando, pero no veo a nadie" Obviamente molesto por haber sido enterrado en la nieve.

Jack rodó los ojos fastidiado por el comentario y le lanzó la bola de nieve en la frente provocando que Pitch se cayera de espaldas. Limpiándose la nieve de la cara le dijo "¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Te acuerdas de Jamie?" Le volvió a preguntar y Pitch asintió esta vez.

"¿Qué te parece ir a verlo hoy?" Le dijo sentándose en la nieve

Pitch pareció pensarlo un rato hasta que al final accedió. Sacudió la nieve de su ropa y cabello, que se veía gris por tanta nieve que tenía, y entraron al taller. Al parecer su limpieza no fue suficiente ya que al entrar, dejaban un rastro de nieve en el suelo, Pitch porque su ropa seguía con nieve y Jack porque sí. Unos yetis que limpiaban por allí empezaron a gruñir y rápidamente se pusieron a limpiarla antes de que se derrita.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de Jack, en donde milagrosamente la cama ya estaba hecha y los juguetes ordenados (obvio fue un yeti), donde el espíritu del invierno buscó en su armario y sacó una pequeña bola de cristal. Esta era más pequeña que las que tiene Norte.

"Estas crean portales mágicos por el que iremos a Burgess, ¿okay?" Pitch, interesado en ver cómo funcionaban, asintió, Jack susurró ´Burgess´ y lanzó la esfera a una esquina del cuarto donde un vórtice de colores apareció.

Pitch se acercó un poco al portal y miró inseguro entre el portal y Jack como diciendo '¿Esto es buena idea?'. Jack rodó los ojos y con un movimiento de su cayado empujó a Pitch hacia el portal y después saltó él.

Pitch gritó cuando sintió que su cuerpo entraba en el remolino de colores y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cayó boca abajo en el suelo.

Gruñó parándose lentamente mientras veía a Jack salir del portal y que este se cerraba detrás de él, regresando a su estado de bola de cristal.

"Gracias por el aventón Jack" Dijo sarcásticamente sacudiendo el pasto de su ropa.

Jack se rió pero luego gruñó cuando vio dónde estaban.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"La esfera creó un portal en el otro extremo del bosque…creo que debí ser más específico…tendremos que caminar"

Pitch lo miró molesto y Jack simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Vamos"

Estaba anocheciendo en Burgess, la luz desaparecía con rapidez para ser reemplazada por la oscuridad de la noche.

Pitch caminaba por las sombras que creaban los árboles, haciendo lo posible por evitar que la poca luz que quedaba lo tocara.

"¿Por qué caminas en las sombras?" Le preguntó Jack con curiosidad. Cuando lo vio por primera vez en el Palacio de los Dientes era de día y no estaba escondido.

"La luz del sol me quema si me toca…" Le respondió Pitch encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo lo sabes…por qué?"

"Porque…" No recordaba porqué, sólo sabía que en las sombras no le pasaría nada. "No sé….creo que me ha pasado antes…supongo que me quedé mucho tiempo en el sol y me quemé feo…"

_Tiene suerte de recordar cosas así…sino habría problemas._

Cuando la luz se había ido completamente, habían llegado a la mitad del bosque. Mientras avanzaban pasaron por el claro donde estaba la entrada a la cueva de Pitch. Al parecer Pitch no lo reconoció y siguió avanzando, pero Jack empezó a acercarse al agujero.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que el hielo no había sido derretido por la odiosa espíritu del otoño, Katy. Le iba a reforzar una capa más cuando escuchó que Pitch lo llamaba.

_No es necesario…sí resiste…_ se reafirmó mientras iba en busca de Coco, ignorando las por ahora minúsculas grietas alrededor.

Pitch estaba dándole la espalda mientras veía a metros de distancia a unos jóvenes alrededor de una fogata.

"Están contando historias de terror, ¿no es genial?" Le dijo emocionado.

Jack miró a los seis jóvenes. Debían tener entre 17-18 años y al parecer ya no creían en ellos. Dudaba que se quedaran a acampar al aire libre, ya pronto sería fines de octubre y el frío se sentía en el aire.

"- Y nunca se volvió a saber de él… ¡JAMÁS!" Terminó de contar un chico pelirrojo con una risa malévola.

Las tres chicas, asustadas, aprovecharon y abrazaron a los chicos.

"Eso fue horrible Kevin, abrázame" Dijo una chica de cabello negro abrazando a un chico castaño, y él aprovechando le dio un beso francés.

Jack y Pitch sacaron su lengua en disgusto. "Hay que seguir avanzando. Ya estamos cerca"

"Pero quiero escuchar las historias" le dijo Pitch acercándose un poco más. El chico pelirrojo, Kevin, levantó la mirada hacia Pitch, quien sonrió un poco y le saludó, pero el chico desvió la mirada de nuevo a sus amigos.

"¿Por qué no me respondió?" Le preguntó confundido a Jack.

"Porque… ¿no nos pueden ver?" Le respondió Jack inseguro. Podría haber jurado que de eso sí se acordaba.

Pitch parecía confundido por la respuesta. "¿Por qué no?"

_-…Tal vez yo quiero lo que ustedes tienen…-_

_"_Tienen que creen en ti para verte" Le dijo Jack sintiendo culpa cuando la mirada de Pitch se oscureció

_- Que me crean real…Tal vez, estoy harto de ocultarme bajo las camas-_

"Bueno, ¿alguien sabe otra historia?" Preguntó una chica rubia.

"¡Les cuento una que leí de Slenderman!" Dijo un chico con lentes.

"Slenderman no da miedo" Se quejó Kevin.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Es horrible! Cuando Mike estaba contando su historia vi que algo se movía, ¡estaba allí!" Dijo la chica de cabello negro abrazando sus piernas

"UHHHH, ¡El Coco te comerá Elisa!" Le dijo el castaño moviendo sus dedos en la cara de Elisa.

Jack palideció y se golpeó la cara con una mano._ Estaban hablando de Slenderman. ¿Cómo demonios de Slenderman pasan a hablar de Pitch? ¿Tienen que hacerlo justo ahora cuando no logro alejarlo de aquí? ¡Por qué!_

Miró a Pitch, quién se veía sorprendido por el comentario. Cautelosamente le preguntó. "¿Sabes…sabes quién es el Coco?". Pitch asintió y lo miró confundido. "Soy…soy yo"

"El Coco no come a nadie, sólo da pesadillas" Dijo por primera vez la chica con cabello ondulado.

"El Coco ni siquiera es real-" Dijo Mike riéndose de la ´estupidez' de sus amigos

"Pitch, vámonos" Le dijo Jack firmemente cuando se dio cuenta cómo iba a terminar esto…le había pasado miles de veces como para reconocer la situación…pero Pitch ni siquiera se movió.

"-Es sólo una pendejada que le dicen a los niños para que obedezcan a sus papás"

"Me acuerdo que tuve una pesadilla de niña y cuando desperté estaba mirándome…tenía unos ojos amarillos raros y usaba ropa negra" dijo la chica crespa. Pitch se llevó una mano a la altura de sus ojos al escuchar el comentario.

"¡¿Cómo ESO puede asustar a alguien?! Haber, si tanto dices que existe… ¡Que lo pruebe! Veamos si me logra asustar" Gritó Mike al aire.

Jack no lograba moverse, simplemente podía ver cómo Pitch le gruñía y se trepaba a un árbol cerca a la fogata, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, rompió una rama que cayó en el fuego, haciendo que las llamas bailen enfrente de los jóvenes y bote chispas.

Los jóvenes dieron un grito ahogado y retrocedieron, Pitch saltó del árbol. Se acercó al fuego y de puro instinto miró a las sombras que se creaban alrededor. Las sombras parecían actuar ante el enojo del chico y empezaron a moverse sobre el fuego creando la forma de una figura antropomórfica de dientes afilados acercándose a los campistas pero despareció a los segundos que se creó y las sombras se esfumaron.

Jack sólo podía ver cómo Pitch miraba con enojo las sombras. _¿Qué está haciendo?_

Cuando la figura desapareció, Pitch estaba ligeramente jadeando por aire. Los jóvenes se vieron sorprendidos por un segundo hasta que Mike empezó a reír, seguido de sus amigos.

"¿Vieron eso? ¡Genial!" Dijo la rubia

"Les dije que esa estupidez no existía" Dijo Mike con voz burlona. Se paró para sacar algo de su maleta…Pitch en el medio.

Pitch miró al chico con enojo por burlarse de él hasta que el pelirrojo pasó a través de él. Gritó cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se llevó una mano al pecho para ver si seguía estando allí. "…No…"

Jack lo miró preocupado "Pitch-" pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, salió corriendo.

_¡Síguelo torpe! _Le gritó su cerebro pero no podía mover sus piernas. Esa escena le recordaba mucho a cuando Jamie pasó a través de Pitch. Su preocupación empezó a afectar el clima del lugar, creando leves ventiscas heladas.

"Parece que Jack Frost nos quiere congelar acá"

"Eso es sólo una expresión torpe"

Con eso Jack salió de su trance y rodando los ojos fue en busca de Pitch.

"¡Pitch! ¡Pitch! ¡Vamos responde!" Gritaba volando para tener una mejor vista del bosque.

"¡Pitch!" _Vamos piensa, no puede haber llegado muy lejos…_

Iba a volver a gritar cuando escuchó un sonido abajo en los árboles. Sin perder un segundo bajó a ver si era Pitch.

Recién se había dado cuenta que casi no se podía ver nada y el bosque se veía más oscuro que de costumbre. Sacudió su cayado para crear unos copos de nieve, esperando que la luz de las estrellas (ya que no había luna) se reflejaran en ellos y le alumbraran el paso.

Cuando pudo ver, escuchó el sonido de antes, parecía…un sollozo. Siguió avanzando hasta que suspiró aliviado al reconocer una figura de cabello negro despeinado. Estaba apoyando su espalda contra un árbol, sus piernas pegadas a su pecho,apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas cubriéndose con sus brazos y manos.

"¡Pitch! Yo-" Dijo acercándose al Coco pero fue interrumpido cuando él gritó. "¡Déjame sólo!" Jack notó que su voz se quebró en el final y no había duda que Pitch Black, El Rey de las Pesadillas, estaba llorando. Jack no sabía qué hacer, claro, lo había visto gritar, gritarle, molestarse y asustarse sí, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía tan triste.

"¡E-e-ellos…Na-na-nadie nunca va a cre-creer en mí! Se burlan de mí, ¡SOY INVISIBLE! Yo no e-existo para nadie…" Dijo Pitch sin poder controlar que los fuertes llantos inunden su voz.

Jack recordaba cuando miles de veces, la frustración de no lograr ser visto era tan grande que terminaba llorando y gritando en el bosque hacia Manny. "Sé lo que sientes"

"¡Sí Claro! Tú no sabes lo que se siente…que nadie crea en ti, que sólo seas…recordado como un mal sueño…saber, que para todos… ¡eres nadie!...¡Una mentira! ¡Un cuento!… ¡Tú eres un guardián! Todos los niños del mundo te aman y creen en ti…obviamente tú no sabes lo que se siente estar sólo" Le dijo Pitch con su cabeza todavía en sus rodillas.

_Qué curiosa elección de palabras…él mismo me dijo en Antártida que es por eso que yo entendería como se sentía. Espera… ¿¡qué me acaba de decir!?_

"¡¿Qué no sé lo que se siente estar sólo?! ¿Crees que no sé cómo se siente que, no importa cuánto te esfuerces, los demás siempre terminan caminando a través de ti? He sido guardián por 5 años, y recién allí fue cuando los niños empezaron a creer en mí, ¡los que hasta ahorita deben ser unos 30 en todo el mundo! Antes de eso, pasé 300 años ignorado por humanos Y espíritus, sólo." Le dijo serio. Nunca le había gustado decir cómo se sentía respecto a eso, pero le fastidiaba que le dijera que no sabía cómo se sentía.

Se puso de cuclillas al lado de Pitch y esperó a que sus lloriqueos cesen para que le responda.

Esta situación era exactamente igual a las que por décadas pasaron con él…

Pitch levantó la mirada hacia él, lágrimas saladas le seguían cayendo por las mejillas.

Con una diferencia…

Jack suspiró y abrazó a Pitch. El otro chico luchó por un rato el abrazo hasta que sin más fuerzas para luchar, abrazó al Guardián.

Él no estaba sólo.

"No-no es justo" Se quejó antes de llorar otra vez, su cabeza en el hombro de Jack, quien hacía lo posible por calmarlo. "Lo sé". Con unos golpecitos lentos en la cabeza de su ex enemigo, dejó que Pitch llorara sus frustraciones. Que lo dejara salir. Esto ayudaba muchas veces, a adultos, jóvenes y niños…al parecer él no era la excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la mala palabra jeje...pero ve visto muchos chicos de esa edad hablando así, así que...ustedes entienden.<strong>

**Siento que este capitulo me quedó medio...no sé, ha habido mejores jejeje díganme que creen**

**En unos días subiré el otro cap. por favor no olviden comentar y cualquier pregunta o sugerencia que tengan, no duden en decírmela ;)**

**Chau chau**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola gente que tal? Feliz día del amor y la amistad :3 o de San Valentín jeje aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.

* * *

><p>Era 31 de Octubre, ¡Por fin Halloween! Era el único día donde Jack podría comer los dulces que le diera la gana y los demás lo protegerían de la ira del Hada de los Dientes gritando y persiguiéndolo con un cepillo de dientes junto a una armada de haditas chillando a su lado. Se podría quedar con Jamie y ver películas de terror toda la noche como hacían cada Halloween ¡Todo sería perfecto! Excepto por una cosa…no lograba sacar a Pitch de su cuarto.<p>

Después del incidente en el bosque, regresaron al Polo y Pitch se fue directamente a su cuarto. De algún modo bloqueó la puerta para que ninguna llave la abra y no ha salido desde entonces.

Jack se propuso a sacar a Pitch del cuarto, y a hacerlo antes de Halloween. Cuando tuvo una idea de cómo sacar a Pitch, se aprendió bien la letra de una canción de la película de la linda princesa de hielo con sus grandes ojos azules y su hermoso cabello rubio… ¡concéntrate Jack! y hacerle una súper mejora para ver si funcionaba.

Ese mismo día decidió probarla. Se acercó al cuarto del chico.

"¿Pitch?" Dio unos golpes en la puerta y verificando que nadie estaba por allí, ignoró el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y empezó a cantar. "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ¡Ven vamos sal de allí! Desde ese día no te veo más, por favor sal, parece que no estás."

"Lo siento por ese día, ¡No volverá a pasar! Necesitas salir de allí. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Prometo no enterrarte en nieve" Dijo acercándose a la perilla y aplastando su cara contra ella para que sonara aplastada.

"Déjame, ¿sí?" Escuchó casi inaudible.

Suspirando pesadamente, agarró su cayado y masculló. "Púdrete…"

Días después lo volvió a intentar con más emoción esta vez.

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ¡O a los yetis fastidiar! Tu compañía hace falta aquí" Empezó a golpear desesperado "-¡Con los juguetes ya empecé a conversar!" Vio a un oso de peluche en una mesa y le dijo. "Qué onda, John"

"Es súper aburrido solamente ver, ¡a los elfos corretear! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho…" Empezó a contar a los que veía.

"¡Déjame!"

Gruñendo en dirección a la puerta se fue.

Había hablado con Norte sobre todo lo sucedido. El guardián del asombro no se lo dijo a Jack, pero le parecía triste saber que alguien había caminado a través de Pitch, era una sensación horrible para todos los espíritus, pero le dijo al peliblanco que no se preocupe, que en cualquier momento tiene que salir. Jack aceptó eso hasta que llegó Halloween. Esa era su última oportunidad de sacar al adolescente de su cuarto, por lo que tocó la puerta.

"¿Pitch? Sé que estás adentro. Me han preguntado ´¿a dónde fue?´ Dale tiempo, él sólo saldrá, pero obvio no lo harás, respóndeme… Sé que esto duele y te entiendo bien…mas debes dejarlo atrás… ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" Cuando no recibió respuesta se molestó. "Me harté" Se alejó un poco de la puerta para poder disparar un rayo de hielo con su cayado a la perilla, la cual se congeló y rompió. "Jeje" Sonriendo pateó la puerta y gritó. "¡Pitch Black! ¡Vamos a hacer ese maldito muñeco aunque tenga que arrastrarte hasta la nieve!"

El cuarto estaba oscuro como siempre y Pitch estaba en su cama inmóvil. Jack se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. "¡¿Oye?!" le gritó y al no recibir respuesta, le levantó el brazo, para que caiga muerto en la cama…muerto…

_Nonononononononononononono. ¡NO! ¡Ah! No está respirando… ¿nosotros respiramos?...Uffff Sí, sí respiramos…entonces… ¡¿Por qué él no respira?!_

"¡Pitch despierta! ¡En serio!" Empezaba a preocuparse.

"¡Vamos Pitch!" Se subió a la cama por el otro lado para mirar la expresión tensa como también calmada de Pitch.

"¿Pi-Pitch?" Una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla por la angustia

Pitch abrió los ojos de golpe y antes de que Jack pudiera reaccionar dijo. "Boo"

Decir que Jack se asustó era subestimar totalmente la situación. El guardián había saltado 3 metros en el aire con un agudo grito de terror y cayó en su retaguardia jadeando por aire mientras Pitch reía a carcajadas en la cama.

"¡Qué maduro Pitch! ¡Me asustaste!" Dijo Jack cuando logró recuperó la voz.

"Ese era el punto ¡dah!" Dijo ayudando al espíritu a pararse.

"No fue gracioso, pensé que te había pasado algo" Dijo intentando no llorar por la ira y el alivio

"Para mí sí fue gracioso, ¡debiste ver tu cara!"

El corazón de Jack seguía latiendo a mil por segundo pero se sentía mejor al saber que Pitch no estaba muerto…

_De eso me encargaré yo después…tendré mi venganza._

"¿Por qué dejaste de responder cuando tocaba tu puerta?" Le preguntó Jack

Pitch pareció confundido un segundo pero luego abrió grandes los ojos "Estaba durmiendo…"

Jack pareció sorprendido por la respuesta. "¿Durmiendo?" Pitch asintió. "¿Estuviste dormido por 3 malditos días, lo sabes?"

Pitch sólo sonrió. En serio había extrañado hablar con Jack… pero también había querido pensar lo que había pasado…sólo… por lo que puso una silla en la puerta y un lápiz en el cerrojo. Al principio sí pensó en lo sucedido. Lo horrible que se sintió cuando el chico lo atravesó como si no estuviera allí…una sensación que no sabía existía…y sin embargo muy en el fondo sí la conocía y sentía que ya le había pasado…

Pero después, sus pensamientos empezaron a cambiar. Escuchaba una voz parecida a la de él que hablaba de la felicidad y el poder que tuvo durante una época y otras, sobre cómo fue olvidado por todos y obligado a esconderse bajo las camas.

No entendía nada de lo que escuchaba, porque hasta donde él sabía, no tenía poderes y si tuvo, fue hace mucho tiempo, además tenía vagas visiones de esconderse en las sombras de las camas pero no sabía dónde, cómo o por qué… El intentar recordar le hacía doler de cabeza.

Escuchaba a Jack gritando y cantando del otro lado, y una parte de él quería salir pero algo se lo impedía… le decía que no, y esa empeoraba el dolor de cabeza.

"Déjame ¿sí?" Dijo cuando logró hablar.

**¿Te dolió cuando ese chico caminó a través de ti? Pues acostúmbrate…NADIE va a creer en ti jamás…**

"Cállate, cállate, eso no es cierto" Dijo agarrando su cabeza, intentando bloquear la voz.

**Claro que sí…simplemente eres ´una pendejada que le dicen a los niños para que obedezcan a sus papás´ **Dijo imitando la voz del chico de la fogata

Pitch continuó negando con la cabeza. Se estaba empezando a preguntar si todos tenían voces que les decían cosas horribles o sólo él.

**¿Te acuerdas de nuestro plan para regresar a la Edad Oscura? Hubiera sido maravilloso, todos hubieran tenido miedo de ti, de nosotros, tendríamos tanto poder, hubieras vencido por fin a esos fenómenos…pero como siempre lo echaste a perder…**

"No, no, no, yo no quiero que me teman…quiero que crean en mí" Dijo miserablemente intentando contradecir a la voz. Veía en su mente calles llenas de oscuridad, personas aterradas y enormes caballos de ojos amarillos asustando a todos.

**¿No quieres que te teman? Pero si para eso fuiste creado…para eso nosotros te creamos…no eras nada, nadie antes de nosotros…**

"¡Prometo no enterrarte en nieve!" Se podía escuchar del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Déjame!" Gritó Pitch, pero no a Jack. "¡Ya!" La cabeza lo estaba matando…no podía moverse, ya que al mínimo movimiento le empezaba a latir las sienes y llorar no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

La oscuridad era inmensa en el cuarto, sentía- no, sabía que esos ojos rojos lo observaban desde las sombras. El cansancio y el dolor llegaron a ser tan insoportables que se desmayó totalmente agotado…

Cuando despertó la cabeza ya no le dolía pero se sentía cansado.

"…Me han preguntado ¿a dónde fue?…Dale tiempo él sólo saldrá, pero obvio no lo harás, respóndeme…Sé que esto duele, y te entiendo bien, mas debes dejarlo atrás… ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" Se quedó callado al escuchar que Jack estaba del otro lado de la puerta y cuando escuchó decirlo ´Me harté´, sabía lo que el chico iba a hacer. Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire esperando a que el chico irrumpiera en el cuarto.

Lo empezó a llamar y cada vez sonaba más desesperado pero debía evitar reírse o arruinaría la broma. Cuando sintió que Jack estaba delante de él, abrió los ojos y dijo "Boo"

Y así es cómo Jack terminó en el piso.

"¿Pitch? Um...¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Le preguntó Jack mientras levantaba la vista.

Pitch asintió.

"¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a la casa de Jamie?" Le preguntó con miedo

"No" Le respondió inmediatamente.

"Oh vamos, ¡Pitch! Te prometo que no tendremos que caminar por el bosque ¡Por favor! Además…adivina qué día es hoy"

"¡NO QUIERO!" Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Es Halloween! Vamos, ¡la segunda es la vencida!" Le dijo jalándolo a la puerta pero no logrando moverlo ya que el otro chico se agarraba de la cabecera de la cama.

Pitch sonrió un poco ante la mención de su día festivo favorito y casi pierde su agarre _¿Hoy es Halloween? ¡Genial! Dulces y sustos en una sola noche._ Pero para fastidiar al Guardián del Invierno le responde "Se dice ´la tercera es la vencida', torpe"

"Por eso mismo, no tendrá que haber tercera porque será en la segunda"

"No"

Jack pareció pensar un rato cuando recordó lo que Sophie siempre hace para que Jamie haga lo que quiere. "Le diré a Norte"

Pitch pareció mortificado un segundo cuando sonrió. "Dile lo que quieras, que me importa, él no me puede obligar a hacer algo que no quiero"

Jack sonrió porque de alguna manera Norte le daría la razón a él y gritó "¡NORTE!"

Segundos después Norte entró al cuarto con un grito de guerra agitando sus espadas en el aire. Pitch hizo una mueca y se encogió, cuando Norte se dio cuenta que no había enemigos a la vista…guardó sus espadas en su cinturón.

"Jack, ¿por qué gritas muchacho? Pensé que estaba pasando algo…" Dijo prendiendo la luz. Pitch gritó cuando la luz se prendió de golpe y gimió de dolor. "¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Se derriten! ¡Me muero!"

Jack empezó a reír al ver a Pitch tapándose la cara con una almohada. _Y me dicen a mí el exagerado. _"Veo que lograste entrar con Pitch" le dijo Norte.

Cuando Pitch sacó la almohada de su cara, empezó a parpadear fuertemente para acomodar su pobre vista.

"Ah, sí, por cierto Norte, la puerta va a necesitar una nueva perilla" Dijo Jack apuntando con su cayado.

Norte gruñó cuando vio cómo es que Jack entró con Pitch.

"Norte dile a Pitch que venga conmigo a ver a Jamie" Le dice Jack serio.

Norte miró cómo Pitch le da una mirada irritada y suspirando dice. "Pitch, ve con Jack" Dijo pensando que era el momento de demostrar su ´autoridad' como le dijo Manny.

"… ¡¿Qué?! Pero no quiero" Ahora era su turno de recibir la mirada molesta de Pitch.

"No puedes quedarte encerrado en tu cuarto muchacho, no es bueno para ti…seguro te vas a divertir"

"¡No es cierto! Ellos no me van a ver…van a caminar a través de mí y-" Dijo Pitch admitiendo sus miedos, iba a decir que esa voz lo iba a fastidiar de nuevo y le iba a hacer doler la cabeza pero prefirió no.

"Ya te dije que no pasará, Jamie, Sophie y hasta su mamá te verán, por favor" Intervino Jack esperando que eso convenciera a Pitch, al parecer el incidente había dejado un pequeño trauma en el joven.

Norte se había sentado en la cama al lado de Pitch y lo veía triste. Los guardianes muy en el fondo pensaban que la batalla de hace media década fue básicamente porque Pitch quería que los demás lo vieran…aunque su método usado no les agradó NADA.

"Pitch-"

"No quiero"

Norte pensó en algo y sonrió. "Te propongo algo muchacho, si vas con Jack y algo malo pasa, Jack queda castigado por una semana"

"¿¡Qué!?"

Pitch pareció pensarlo un rato, dudaba que castigara a Jack como decía pero pensar en la posibilidad le daba risa. Asintió.

"¡Perfecto! Todo arreglado… ¿eso es lo querías, verdad Jack? Jajaja" Se rió por la cara fastidiada de Jack. "Bueno, ¿qué esperan? Vayan, vayan. Jack, no dejes que nada malo les pase a los niños mientras estés allí ¿da?" Dijo Norte saliendo del cuarto para ver quién podía arreglar la puerta.

Jack asintió, sabía de qué hablaba Norte pero eso no iba a pasar.

Pitch se acercó a la mesa de noche que había allí y se amarró su despeinado cabello en una pequeña colita con el collet amarrillo que le dio Tooth.

Jack sonrió, era raro ver a Pitch con ese peinado, sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera una esfera de nieve y la lanzó en el piso después de decir ´Burgess-Casa de Jamie´ (para asegurarse de no terminar en el bosque de nuevo).

"¿Listo?" le preguntó a Pitch, quien miraba con odio al portal.

"Sí claro" Le respondió sarcásticamente el joven Coco al guardián, el último sonriendo por la respuesta. "Genial" Y lo empujó otra vez con su cayado al portal, seguido de un grito del pelinegro.

Cuando llegaron Pitch le gritó. " ¡¿Tenías que empujarme otra vez al maldito portal con tu rama?!"

Jack lo miró molesto y llevó su cayado defensivamente a su pecho. "Es un cayado ¿´kay?, es el conducto de mis poderes"

Pitch se encogió de hombros como diciendo ´Me importa un comino´. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Las calles estaban decoradas con adornos de Halloween, calabazas, lápidas falsas, murciélagos de goma, fantasmas, etc. Los niños de diferentes edades iban disfrazados de trajes coloridos yendo de casa en casa pidiendo dulces.

_Pero falta algo importante…_

"Mira Pitch, esa es la casa de Jamie" Jack le señaló una casa grande de color roja y blanca.

"¡Oigan todos, es Jack Frost!" Una niña vestida de princesa gritó a lo lejos llamando la atención de sus amigos, también con disfraces, y todos corrieron para saludarlo.

Pitch, que estaba al costado de Jack, retrocedió con pánico para evitar que los niños lo toquen…o mejor dicho, que no lo toquen.

"Arrrggg ¡Jack Frost! ¿Qué haces acá pirata?" Le preguntó un niño disfrazado de pirata.

"Jajajajaja. Mi Capitán, vengo a ver que se diviertan mucho en Halloween. ¿A quién le gusta Halloween?" Jack levantó la mano seguido de los gritos de los niños que decían ´A mí, a mí ´.

Pitch rodó los ojos, preguntándose cómo accedió a venir en primer lugar. A un par de metros de allí había unos chicos…debían tener su edad, que caminaban detrás de una niña de 5 años. Pitch se acercó a ver qué iban a hacer. Los jóvenes le tocaban el hombro a la niña y luego se escondían, la niña volteaba y se asustaba cada vez más al ver que no había nadie, Pitch sentía un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda cada vez que la niña tenía miedo…no sabía que podía sentir eso.

Cuando la niña volteó a ver detrás de su espalda, los jóvenes se pusieron delante de ella y con unas máscaras de demonio gritaron. "¡Buaaaa!" La niña gritó y se cayó al suelo, mientras los chicos se reían y le quitaban su canasta de dulces. Pitch vio que la niña empezó a llorar y le dio rabia.

_…Ah sí…Un toque de miedo._

**Jajajaja. Asusta a la mocosa, es tu oportunidad**

**_Ella no merece eso, Pitch…ayúdala._**

Con una mirada rápida a la niña llorosa en el suelo, corrió hacia donde se habían ocultado los chicos y vio que estaban riendo.

"Jaja, ¿viste su cara? Jaja, que estúpida" Dijo uno de los chicos, prendiendo una linterna.

"Jajaja sí, eso fue más fácil de lo que creí" Dijo el otro comiendo un caramelo.

Pitch los miró con odio pensando cómo no tenían miedo de ser descubiertos robándole a una niña pequeña o siquiera acusados y vio que convenientemente estaban debajo de un árbol. Se trepó al árbol y empezó a sacudir las hojas para que cayeran sobre los chicos. "Si quieren meterse con alguien, métanse con alguien de su tamaño"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó uno

"Nada, es sólo el viento, seguro."

"Pero no hay viento Chad"

Pitch saltó del árbol pisando con fuerza para caer sobre un montículo de hojas que crujieron y volaron, poniendo nervioso a los chicos.

El chico con la linterna empezó a alumbrar para ver si veía a la persona que intentaba asustarlos, pero claro, para ellos no había nadie.

Pitch vio las sombras que se creaban por la linterna y reaccionando a la mirada del pelinegro, empezaron a rodear a los muchachos, haciendo que la luz de la linterna disminuya cada vez más.

Pitch agarró la linterna y los jóvenes gritaron de miedo cuando la linterna empezó a flotar delante de ellos. Sacudió un poco la linterna en la cara de ambos, luego puso una mano encima de la luz y desapareció, dejando a los jóvenes envueltos en las sombras, viendo un par de ojos amarillos.

"¿Qui-quien está allí?" Preguntó uno haciéndose el valiente.

Pitch, sabiendo que seguro no lo oirían, dijo con la voz más grave que podía. "Tu peor pesadilla Jajaja" Rió despacio, como intentando intimidar a los chicos, pero lo que él no sabía era que los chicos lo estaban escuchando…

Acercó la linterna a la cara de los chicos y empezó a prender y apagar la linterna, al final, lanzándola contra el piso con fuerza para que se rompa.

Los chicos estaban paralizados del miedo uno al lado del otro, ambos pensando que había un fantasma penando justo en su escondite y Pitch se paró detrás de ellos, lo suficiente para susurrarles. "Boo"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡Maaaammiiii!" Gritaron los chicos y salieron corriendo. El campo de sombras alrededor de ellos se disolvió y de nuevo se podía ver la luz de las casas y estrellas alrededor.

Pitch se acercó sonriente a la canasta de la niña preguntándose como devolverla sin que se asuste.

La niña ya no estaba llorando, estaba sentada en una banca cercana a donde se cayó y estaba triste. Pitch vio rápidamente que Jack seguía rodeado de esos niños y se enfocó en la niña. Se acercó con la canasta lo suficiente para que la note y cuando lo hizo, la pequeña sonrió un poco. "Mi canasta"

Pitch movió un poco la canasta para que la niña se acerque, lo que empezó a hacer, lentamente.

La pequeña estaba a metro y medio de distancia de él, Pitch sonrió. _Vamos que me vea, por favor que me vea…_

La pequeña se acercó a su canasta y la abrazó, ignorando que Pitch le sonreía triste.

"Gracias sr. Fantasma" Dijo y se fue saltando gritando a su mami que un fantasma le ayudó a encontrar su canasta.

"No fue nada pequeña" Le dijo y fue a reunirse con Jack, quien ya estaba despidiéndose de los niños. _Si esa niña está feliz, yo también lo estoy…además creo que haber asustado a esos idiotas fue recompensa suficiente…lo curioso es cómo lo hice…fue genial cuando las sombras empezaron a moverse…me pregunto si podré volverlo a hacer_

"Lo siento Pitch, me demoré vamos" Le dijo Jack, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Pitch asintió y siguió a Jack, saltó la cerca con facilidad cuando él luchaba un poco por treparla.

"Mira, normalmente entro por la ventana del cuarto de Jamie, por la que hay una escalera, ¿puedes subir por allí o quieres que te cargue?" Le dijo fastidiándolo

Pitch, simplemente lo empujó y empezó a trepar la escalera. La ventana estaba abierta y Jack le dijo que entrara.

Era hora de conocer a Jamie Bennett.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaja uhhh. Ya conocerá a los Bennett! Qué creen que pase? Déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidos ;D Los veo en el próximo capitulo <strong>

**Chau Chau**


	16. Chapter 16

Hola gente que tal como han estado! Gracias a todos los que han comentado! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, he aquí el capitulo que todos esperaban jajaja. Espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Jack entró al cuarto y se asomó a la puerta para llamar a Jamie mientras Pitch se limitaba a sentarse en el asiento de la ventana.<p>

"¿Jack?" Escuchó la voz de un chico.

Un segundo después la luz del cuarto se prendió y un chico de cabello y ojos marrones entró saludando y abrazando a Jack. El espíritu aprovechó el momento para empujar a Jamie fuera de la puerta y le puso una mano en la boca.

"Psst. Jamie. Cállate, ¡cállate! No grites… Iugh, ¡no me lamas! ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que iba a traer a Pitch algún día para que los conozca?"

Jack sacó su mano de la boca de Jamie, quien estaba dispuesto a gritarle pero cuando vio la cara preocupada del peliblanco se contuvo. "Nunca me dijiste nada"

_Ah cierto, eso fue con su mamá._ Pensó mordiéndose el labio

"Bueno, lo siento me olvidé, pero él está acá y te ruego que lo veas porque me meteré en grandes problemas si no lo haces, porfa"

"¡Qué! ¿Pitch está aquí? ¿En mi cuarto?" No pudo evitar gritar. "No quiero verlo"

"Por favor Jamie… ¿sí?"

"Ashhh…bien"

Cuando Pitch vio al chico entrar de nuevo al cuarto, se paró, él venía seguido de Jack, quien se veía nervioso.

Jamie miró confundido el cuarto… "¿Dónde está?"

¿Alguna vez habían escuchado a alguien decir que la mente influye mucho en lo que sientes y ves? Bueno, eso le pasaba a Jamie. Él sabía que Pitch era real, pero se negaba a verlo por lo que no lo veía

"Ah…Jamie, te presento a un amigo…se llama Pitch…" Le dijo Jack.

"No veo nada Jack" Dijo Jamie después de ver en la dirección de Pitch. Jack se comía las uñas.

"Ajajaja ¿qué cosas dices? Él está allí…" Dijo riendo nervioso el guardián.

"NO HAY NADA" Dijo Jamie, quería que Jack entendiera que no quería ver a Pitch ¿Era mucho pedir?

Pitch seguía parado, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener firme sus piernas y no caerse.

Jack se acercó a Jamie y le volvió a susurrar. "No seas así Jamie. No se acuerda de nada, a la justas sabe quién es él, por favor, tú sabes que es real…" Prácticamente le rogó Jack.

Jamie estaba a punto de responder cuando Sophie, vestida como Draculaura de Monster High, entró en el cuarto.

"Sophie, ¿qué te he dicho de entrar a mi cuarto?" Dijo Jamie obviamente fastidiado por la situación.

"¡Jackie! Mira todos los dulces que conseguí" Le dijo Sophie enseñándole su canasta e ignorando a su hermano mayor.

"¡Sophie! Hola. ¿Sabes quién es el Coco?" Dijo Jack sin perder tiempo. Jamie lo miraba fastidiado, él no quería que su hermanita vea a ese monstruo.

Sophie negó con la cabeza. "No, ¿él qué hace?"

"Él es real, debes creer en él. Él…um…da pesadillas y a veces asusta, pero es bueno, y es mi amigo y debes verlo" Dijo Jack al borde de la desesperación.

Pitch miraba a la niña de cabello negro y rosado (por la peluca), estaba mirando en su dirección, pero era obvio que no lo veía. **No mereces que te vean...**

"Jack…esto no va a funcionar…te dije, ya me quiero ir…en serio"

"Jack, ¿cómo es el Coco?" Le preguntó Sophie todavía mirando hacia Pitch.

"Él tiene mi edad, casi de mi tamaño, pero obvio yo soy más alto, ojos dorados...Eh…cabello negro y piel…media gris y pálida"

"Jack…-"Pitch iba a quejarse cuando Sophie empezó a avanzar hacia él. Retrocedió por miedo a que la niña pase a través de él, pero paró a una distancia razonable.

"¿Tú-tú eres el Coco?" Le preguntó sonriente Sophie, claro que si supiera exactamente quién es él no estaría tan feliz.

Pitch asintió anonadado. "¿Me-me puedes ver?"

Sophie asintió sonrió, mostrando sus colmillitos falsos.

Pitch dio una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes.

Sophie gritó.

El bloqueo mental de Jamie fue roto el instante que su hermanita gritó, ya estaba a punto de darle su merecido a Pitch por cualquier cosa que le haya hecho, cuando el petrificado pelinegro se materializó en su cuarto siendo abrazado por su hermana.

"Ahhhhhhhh. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres un vampiro! ¡Un vampiro de verdad! Sabía que existían. Muéstrame tus colmillos de nuevo" Se reía Sophie intentando abrirle la boca estilo Tooth a un muy confundido Pitch.

"…"

"¡¿Ese es Pitch?!" Gritó Jamie. "…No-no hay forma que ese sea Pitch…" Dijo esta vez susurrando, negando con la cabeza y Jack le respondió.

"Te dije que era más joven ahora ¿te acuerdas?" Le dijo aliviado de que ahora Jamie también lo veía.

Sophie le dijo que le presumiría a sus amigas que conocía a un vampiro real y que luego ellas debían conocerlo porque él era tan lindo (Pitch se sonrojó con ese comentario). Jamie suspiró. "Sophie, Pitch NO es-"Pero fue interrumpido por Pitch separándose de Sophie, le dio una sonrisa junto a una mirada que decía ´No le digas nada' y le dijo a Sophie. "Sí Sophie, soy un vampiro. ¡Grr!" Le dijo gruñendo y luego dándole otra sonrisa.

Sophie chilló de nuevo y volvió a abrazar a Pitch, esta vez le devolvió el abrazo.

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó y Sophie le dijo a Pitch que iría a ver quién era.

"¿Quiénes vienen Jamie?" Preguntó Jack.

"Mis amigos… ¿qué no te dije que vendrían para Halloween? Ups, lo siento, me olvidé" Dijo imitando al joven guardián.

Jack gruñó por lo bajo y se golpeó la cara con una mano, llevando a Jamie fuera del cuarto, y antes de levantar un dedo hacia Pitch como diciendo 'Dame un segundo' le dice "Dime que se acuerdan de Pitch…"

"¿Se va a quedar?"

"Vamos Jamie, él es bueno ahora"

"Pero no quiero estar con él…"

"Hace días, un tipo en el bosque caminó a través de él ¿sabes lo horrible que es descubrir que eres invisible de esa forma? Dile a tus amigos, por favor" Dijo Jack sacudiendo un poco a Jamie.

Jamie lo pensó un rato. "Cuando sea invierno, harás que cierren las escuelas cuando te diga ¿trato?"

"Sísísísí lo que sea, gracias" Le dijo Jack aliviado.

"Yaya lo que sea por que me salves de exámenes"

Jamie bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Claude y Caleb (los gemelos) y a Monty hablando de un videojuego y a Pippa y Cupcake dándole cumplidos a Sophie sobre su hermoso disfraz; todos sentados en la sala, su mamá ofreciéndoles bebidas y otras cosas.

Jamie saludó a cada uno con su saludo secreto. Claude le dijo que se sentara pero Jamie se negó.

"Hombre, traje miles de películas de terror para ver, estas son mejores" Dice Caleb sacando de su mochila varias cajas de dvd´s.

"Chicos, antes quiero decirles algo, es como que, súper urgente."

"¿Qué pasa Jamie?" Pregunta Pippa angustiada.

"¿Se acuerdan de Pitch Black? ¿El Coco? Con quien combatieron los guardianes hace años..."

Los jóvenes asintieron.

Jamie suspiró profundo para hablar. "Está aquí"

"¡Qué!" Gritaron sus amigos al unísono. "¿En tu casa? ¿Por qué? ¿No se había ido después que lo vencieron los guardianes? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Hey, chicos, vamos, bajen la voz…él está arriba con Jack…no quiere que escuche"

"¿Jack sabe de esto?" Preguntó Cupcake.

"Obvio que sabe, si fue él quien lo trajo en primer lugar" Dijo Jamie rodando los ojos.

"¿Cómo sabes que no intentará vengarse por lo de la última vez?" Preguntó Monty tragando saliva un poco miedoso.

Jamie se rió. "Oh, créanme, ha cambiado, cuando digo cambiado…REALMENTE CAMBIADO…literal" Dijo riéndose de nuevo por la nueva apariencia del Coco.

"¿Cómo que cambiado?" Preguntó Pippa.

"Oh, no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa jaja, es increíble, eso sí, no griten, pero tampoco quiero que le hablen…según Jack, no tiene memorias de nada…pero yo no le creo…es Pitch después de todo" Dijo Jamie con una expresión seria y sus amigos asintieron.

"¡Jack! ¿Vienen?"

Los 6 chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que se escuchó un forcejeo en el piso de arriba. "¿Qué? Ese no era el trato, no quiero" Se escuchó casi inaudible.

Jack bajó de un salto las escaleras para saludar a los amigos de Jamie. "¡Qué onda niños! Jaja" Dijo saludando a cada uno con su saludo secreto y a las chicas con un abrazo adicional. "Oigan, quiero presentarles a alguien, pero sería mucho más fácil ¡SI ES QUE BAJARA Y SE PRESENTARA!" Gritó en dirección a las escaleras.

"No quiero" Escucharon los chicos a alguien gritar desde las escaleras más claro esta vez, pero no reconocieron la voz de Pitch.

Jack se acercó a las escaleras de nuevo y empezó a jalarlo de ellas.

"¡Jack! No ¡espera! ¡Hey!" Cuando la figura se acercó, los niños miraron hacia arriba pensando encontrarse con el gigante de 1.90 que conocieron hace 5 años, pero su mirada bajó 32 centímetros cuando un joven pelinegro se tropezaba frente a ellos.

El chico los miró angustiado y se escuchaba su respiración.

"Chicos, él es mi amigo" Dijo Jack intentando romper el hielo entre los jóvenes.

Pitch miró a los chicos un segundo. Había dos niños morenos, gemelos, cada uno con diferentes cortes de pelo para diferenciarlos, eran de su tamaño, tal vez un par de centímetros menos, al lado izquierdo había un niño rubio de ojos azules, era el más bajo de todos y llevaba unos lentes negros de tamaño mediano, si lo recordara, sabría que antes usaba unos lentes rojos grandes, estaba al lado de Jamie quien lo miraba molesto, él tenía su estatura. Al lado derecho estaban las niñas, una de cabello pelirrojo que le pasaba los hombros y la otra niña de cabello marrón que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, debía ser la más alta del grupo, tal vez hasta más alta que él. Ambas chicas lo miraban fijamente e hizo que se sonrojara y no sólo porque se dio cuenta que era más bajo que las niñas.

Los saludó con una mano y les intentó decir algo, pero no lograba pronunciar ninguna palabra, por lo que parecía un pez fuera del agua abriendo y cerrando la boca.

Los jóvenes estaban en un pequeño estado de shock con sus mandíbulas en el piso. Okay. Jamie les dijo que había cambiado pero… ¡NO QUE SE HABÍA VUELTO UN NIÑO! ¿En serio ese era el espíritu que les había hecho mojar la cama en más de una ocasión cuando eran pequeños?

A las chicas, a parte del sobresalto, se les caía la boca por…bueno… la nueva apariencia de Pitch, tenían que admitir que ahora estaba muy lindo, en especial sus hermosos ojos dorados (que antes solo veían con miedo) y su largo y despeinado cabello negro. Inconscientemente se llevaron un mechón de cabello detrás de sus orejas logrando sonreírle.

"¿Me-me pueden ver?" Les preguntó Pitch. A los amigos de Jamie les sorprendía qué diferente era su voz…sonaba diferente a su antigua voz grave y maligna que les inspiraba temor. Asintieron.

Pitch sonrió y rió emocionado, miró a Jack, quien estaba recostado contra la pared sonriendo.

"¡Eso es genial! Yo, ah, Jajaja me llamo Pitch y-"

"Sí saben quién eres" Le dice Jamie fastidiado pero en su emoción Pitch no lo notó.

"Ah, cierto jaja, sí, tienen que saber de mí, si-sino no me verían jaja…Ja…ja" Pitch rió nervioso antes de bajar la vista.

_Okay, esto se pone raro. _Pensó Jack, estaba a punto de decirles a los niños que se presentaran cuando Sophie entra a la sala con una muñeca y se la enseña a Pitch.

"¿Te gusta, Pitch?"

Pitch miró la muñeca que la pequeña había puesto en su cara. Tenía ropa negra y roja y le había dibujado con un plumón negro unos colmillos en la boca. Estaba despeinada, los pequeños labios pintados de negro, a cualquier persona le parecería rara, pero Pitch no era cualquier persona…

"Se ve muy bonita Sophie… ¿es una vampira?" Le dice cometiendo el error a propósito para jugar con la niña.

"Jijiji no se dice vampira bobo, se dice vampiresa" Dice Sophie riendo del error de su amigo.

Pitch se llevó una mano a la boca y escandalizado dijo. "Oh no, lo siento milady, perdone mi descuido, no puedo creer que desconozca el nombre de mi propia especie." Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente sufriendo falsamente.

Los chicos se sorprendieron ante el comentario y dieron un paso atrás mientras que Sophie se reía y lo abrazaba. "Eres muy gracioso Pitch jijiji. Quiero que conozcas a mi mami, ¡Ven!" Dijo Sophie jalando a Pitch a la cocina pero Pitch no se movió.

"Es que…no sé Sophie…" Buscó a Jack con la mirada por ayuda, pero el chico estaba diciéndole algo a Jamie que no alcanzaba a oír. En serio no quería pasar por lo mismo, no quería sentirse mal cuando la mamá de Sophie no lo vea pero la mirada suplicante de Sophie lo enterneció y aceptó diciéndole. "Está bien Sophie, tú ganas" Y así fue arrastrado por Sophie en busca de su mamá.

Jamie se aseguró de que Pitch estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no oír nada y cuando vio que era seguro, le preguntó a su mejor amigo. "Jack no sé si te habrás dado cuenta…pero me debes una explicación de ¡por qué trajiste a Pitch a mi casa!"

Seguidos de Jamie vinieron preguntas de parte de sus amigos "¿Por qué el Coco está así? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Estará así para siempre? ¿En serio no se acuerda de nada? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si vuelve a atacarlos Jack?"

Jack se había ido a sentar en el sillón viendo las películas que trajeron los gemelos, ignorando las preguntas de sus amigos dijo. "Oigan, esta se ve interesante ¿no creen? Nunca la he visto…"

"¡Jack!" Gritaron todos al unísono.

Jack se acercó a los chicos, y sin más remedio empezó a explicar. "Bueno, es que me pareció una buena idea traerlo acá…ustedes son los únicos que todavía creen en él después de todo…"

Los jóvenes lo miraron sin decir nada, querían más información. "Como ya le había dicho a Jamie, lo encontramos así hace casi 2 meses …no sabemos por qué, simplemente que debe quedarse en el Polo, y no, no tiene memorias, ni de la batalla, ni de ustedes y menos de mí si es por eso que se preocupan"

"Pero es nuestro enemigo" Dijo Jamie, sus amigos asintiendo en aprobación.

"Si mal no recuerdo, a ustedes nunca les hizo nada" Dijo Jack.

"Sí, pero lo intentó, nos quería hacer algo con sus caballos raros" Dijo Monty acomodándose los lentes.

"Además, tu enemigo es nuestro enemigo" Dijo Pippa confiada, también siendo apoyada por sus amigos.

"En ese caso, él es su amigo, porque Pitch ya no es nuestro enemigo. Él ha cambiado...de ambas maneras jeje, se los aseguro chicos…además ni siquiera tiene poder para crear a esos caballos raros que dicen Monty" Dice Jack sonriendo.

"Pero Jack-"

"Tienen que creer en mí ¿está bien?" Dijo Jack sabiendo que eso los convencería.

"Creemos en ti Jack…no creemos en Pitch" Dijo Jamie.

_¡Que tercos! ¡Parecen Bunny!_

"Por favor, ¿por qué no son como Sophie? Que simplemente creyó sin preguntar después…"

"Sophie no conocía a Pitch" Dijo Cupcake.

"Denle una oportunidad, cuando ustedes se equivocan siempre buscan que se les de otra oportunidad ¿o no?…si no lo harán por él háganlo por mí ¿sí?" Dijo Jack sonriendo encantadoramente sabiendo que con eso se ganaba a las niñas…con los chicos iba a ser más difícil.

"Nos das algo a cambio" Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Pero ya le dije a Jamie que les daría bastantes días nevados para que no tengan que ir a clases!" Se quejó Jack

"Na ah, prometiste eso a cambio de que les diga a los chicos que Pitch estaba acá" Argumentó Jamie.

Jack suspiró derrotado y les dijo. "¿Qué quieren?"

"Nos harás la tarea hasta que terminemos este grado" Dice Claude mientras Jack protestaba. Jamie le dio un codazo al gemelo y ofreció "Hasta las vacaciones de Navidad"

_Okay…sólo son dos meses…_

"Trato hecho…pero debo advertirles no tengo idea de lo que se estudia en clases"

"Tú me dijiste que los guardianes te daban clases" Dijo Jamie.

Jack sonrió ante la memoria de esos últimos años. A parte de ofrecerle un hogar en Santoff Clausen, le empezaron a dar clases cuando descubrieron que no sabía leer ni escribir en una reunión. Les dijo que no sabía porque en la época donde vivía la educación era escasa y que enserio trató de aprender, pero que era difícil si no podías pedirle ayuda a alguien. En unos años le enseñaron cómo leer y escribir así como matemáticas, historia y ciencia, todo lo que debería saber un chico de 'su edad'. Bunny quería enseñarle todo Secundaria pero Norte lo defendió, gracias al cielo, diciendo que si él quería lo estudiarían...no ha vuelto a ver libros desde el año pasado.

"Sí, supongo que sí" le respondió y todos empezaron a elegir la película que verían mientras Jack se preguntaba cómo le estaba yendo a Pitch con la Sra. Julie.

"Jack… ¿Pitch es un vampiro?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Sophie soltó la mano de Pitch y abrazó a su mamá que estaba lavando unos platos.

"Mami, mira, mira, él es Pitch, es amigo de Jackie… ¡es un vampiro!"

Al escuchar el nombre de la persona que Jack mencionó días atrás, soltó el plato que estaba lavando, que milagrosamente no se rompió, suspiró nerviosamente y volteó a ver hacia donde su hija decía…sólo para ver a un joven vestido de negro parado en la puerta con la cabeza gacha.

"Sophie, ya conocí a tu mamá… ¿ya podemos regresar?" Estaba nervioso eso es seguro.

"Pero que cosas dices, si todavía no te presentas" Dijo la Sra. Bennett con una sonrisa sobresaltando al chico y haciendo que retroceda un poco.

"¿Me-me…-por-por qué me puede ver?" Preguntó Pitch asombrado.

"¿Será porque creo en ti, querido?" Le respondió la Sra. Bennett poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico, pero al instante la rechazó.

"Lo-lo siento…es que no me acostumbro a que las personas me toquen" Le dijo Pitch avergonzado.

"Sophie, cielo ¿me dejarías hablar con tu amigo un ratitito?"

"Está bien mami, me voy a cambiar de ropa" Dijo Sophie saliendo de la cocina.

Julie se quedó mirando a Pitch un instante. Cuando era niña tenía la idea de que el Coco era un monstruo deforme de tres cabezas y dientes de tiburón que quería secuestrarla en la noche y robarle los juguetes que dejaba debajo de la cama…no la juzguen, tenía 6 años, luego Jack le dijo que era un joven, por lo que empezó a re imaginar su visión del 'hombre del saco', pero de todas las formas en las que se había imaginado al Coco esta estaba LEJOS…Este chico era…adorable, era delgado y bajito, tal vez medía lo mismo que Jamie, con los ojos dorados mezclados con plateado, nunca antes había visto ojos así y su cabello estaba amarrado en un colita, un peinado muy curioso si le pedían su opinión.

"¿Qué quería preguntarme Sra. Bennett?" Preguntó Pitch esperando terminar con la conversación lo antes posible

"Bueno, como vas a estar en la casa quería saber un poco de ti, eso es todo ¿Tú nombre es Pitch verdad?"

"Así es Sra. Bennett, es un placer conocerla" Dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia, luego arqueó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y le estiró la mano derecha para estrechar.

Julie se quedó pensando de qué tiempo sería este chico para tener este tipo de saludo. "El gusto es mío…nunca pensé conocer al Coco antes" Dijo estrechando su pequeña mano. "¿Cuántos años tienes Pitch?"

"Catorce"

"¿Igual que Jack?" Preguntó Julie.

Pitch asintió.

La Sra. Bennett se sirvió un vaso con agua y le ofreció, pero se negó. "¿No te quieres sentar Pitch?" Le preguntó al ver que el chico seguía parado. "Estoy bien, gracias" Le respondió todavía incómodo por estar hablando con un adulto, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo…los guardianes no contaban.

"Eres amigo de Jack ¿cierto?"

"…Sí, desde…casi un mes creo" Dijo después de contar con sus dedos. _Espero…_

"¿Es la primera vez que ves a mis hijos?" Le preguntó. Jack le dijo que quería estar seguro de confiar en el muchacho y ella era muy buena en decir si alguien mentía, en especial niños, era psicóloga infantil después de todo.

"Sí…Jack me habló mucho sobre Jamie… y de Sophie también, cosas muy buenas por cierto"

"Hablando de Sophie… ¿en serio eres…?" Le dijo recordando el comentario de su hija menor.

"¿Ah? ¡Ah! No, no…no soy un vampiro…" Le dijo sonriendo. "Es sólo que cuando me vio, le sonreí y vio mis dientes, que hasta ahora no sabía que tenía tan grandes, y ella pensó que sí lo era y como se veía tan emocionada no quería desilusionarla" Le dijo señalando sus dientes.

La Sra. Bennett se conmovió, todo lo que decía lo sentía tan cargado de sinceridad…este niño no era malo.

Para ese momento al parecer se cansó de estar parado porque terminó sentándose en la silla que le ofreció anteriormente.

"Y… ¿dónde vives? No creo que estés por tu cuenta"

"Creo que me sabría cuidar sólo Sra. Bennett, no soy un niño, pero vivo en…con…Norte y Jack en el Polo Norte". Julie sonrió ante su primera respuesta, común entre chicos de su edad.

"¿El taller de Santa?" Pitch asintió. "Oh, debe ser maravilloso estar allí"

"¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es genial!" Le dijo, sus ojos llenos de felicidad.

"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de estar allí?"

Pitch pensó un rato cuando sonrió. "Me encanta ver el Globo lleno de las luces de los niños que creen en los Guardianes, se ve muy bonito, la cantidad de colores que hay en el taller, todos los juguetes que están volando alrededor, los yetis haciéndolos y elfos corriendo de un lado a otro robando comida de la cocina y las esculturas de hielo que hace Norte, son geniales, ¡usa una sierra! y las galletas, son deliciosas, en especial las de chispas de chocolate y, y, y…"

**¿Por qué no te callas de una buena vez?**

"…Lo-lo siento" Dijo sonrojándose, más para sí mismo que para Julie

"¿Por qué te disculpas? No ha pasado nada"

En ese momento Sophie entró ya cambiada con un polo manga larga celeste, unos jeans y zapatillas blancas, todavía tenía un poco maquillaje en la cara y le pidió a su mamá que se lo quite.

"Deberías ir con los chicos, Sophie va en un momento…, cierra el ojo hija" Le dijo limpiándole con algodón.

Pitch asintió y regresó por donde vino hacia la sala. Jack estaba peleando con Claude sobre quien elegía la película de terror, mientras los demás estaban en sus celulares.

"Pitch ven, dime, ¿qué película es mejor? ¿El conjuro 2 o 'La noche del demonio 3'? También oí que Actividad Paranormal V es chévere" Le dice Jack.

"No, mejor es El juego del Miedo, mi hermano dice que la 8 es la mejor" Dijo Cupcake mientras enseñaba las cajas.

"…Todas son buenas supongo" Dice sonriendo tímidamente mientras los demás volteaban a verlo con una mirada fulminante.

Sophie entró saltando a la sala, seguida de su mamá que traía vasos.

"¿Ya elegiste que película quieres ver Sophie?" Le pregunta Jack mientras él y Jamie le hacen espacio en el sillón.

"Um…no. Voy a ver cuál" Le responde buscando entre las películas de su hermano.

"Seguro Jack quiere ver a Elsa de nuevo" Se burla Claude cogiendo la película del estante y poniéndola en la cara de Jack, quien llenó de escarcha el brazo del gemelo.

Pitch rió en voz baja por lo que hizo Jack pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. Le dijeron a Sophie que escoja una película de terror, está muy chica para eso, tendrá pesadillas después…

Jack parece notar su confusión porque le dice en el oído "Siempre que vemos una película, vemos primero una de dibujos animados para Sophie y cuando termina, ella se va a dormir mientras nosotros vemos la verdadera película de terror"

"Ah…"

"Sophie, ¿qué te parece 'El extraño mundo de Jack'? Estoy seguro que esa no la viste" Le sugiere su hermano mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Y ustedes muchachos?"  
>"En realidad sí pero era pequeña y no me acuerdo" Dijo Pippa, sus amigos aceptaron la película, después de todo, adoraban a Sophie como si fuera su hermana pequeña.<p>

Jamie empezó a conectar el reproductor de DVD.

"Bueno chicos, los dejo, Jamie, si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto. Diviértanse mucho" Dice Julie despidiéndose de los niños, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Jack para que se acercara.

"Ahorita vengo" Les dice a los demás

"Voy contigo" Se ofrece Pitch, obviamente no emocionado por quedarse sólo con chicos desconocidos, pero antes de poder pararse, Jamie le dijo fríamente. "Oye, dile a Claude que me pase la película" Miró a Pitch esperando que haga algo mientras Pitch lo miraba confundido. Suspirando pesadamente dijo. "Ashhh. Claude es el gemelo de cabello largo; Caleb, corto; Monty, el rubio; Pippa, la pelirroja y Cupcake la castaña"

Pidiéndole a Claude el DVD, miró a la chica castaña. "Eh…¿en serio te llamas Cupcake?"

"¿A ti que te importa?" Fue su respuesta. Esta sería una larga noche para el joven espíritu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack y Julie fueron a la cocina para estar lejos de los demás "¿Qué pasa Sra. Julie?" Julie sólo le sonrió. "¡Ahh!… ¿Hablo con Pitch? ¿Qué le dijo?"

"Sí, sí hablé. Al principio estaba nervioso, pero era porque creía que no lo iba a ver; es muy bueno Jack, te puedo asegurar que no miente."

"¿Segura?"

"Por supuesto querido, no sé lo que tú pienses, pero en mi opinión imitar un comportamiento adolescente es difícil jeje. No te preocupes, confía en ti y verás que todo sale bien" Le dice dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Ya me voy, que Sophie suba a dormir cuando termine la película ¿sí? Ah, tal vez necesites esto" Le dice entregándole un tazón con palomitas y salió de la cocina.

Contento con la respuesta de Julie, Jack regresa a la sala justo a tiempo para ver a Pitch atrapado entre Sophie y Jamie, la niña abrazándolo y el chico mirándolo ferozmente, cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo le dijo silenciosamente. 'Ayúdame' Jack se rió y dejando las palomitas en la mesa se sentó en medio de Pitch y Jamie para evitar desastres después.

La película empezó, la luz estaba apagada para dar un efecto de cine, todos comiendo dulces, gaseosas y palomitas. A diferencia de Jack y Sophie, quienes estaban en el borde del asiento por cada evento que pasaba, Pitch ya no soportaba seguir escuchando tanta canción, logró soltar su brazo medio adormecido del agarre de la pequeña rubia y vio chocolates en la mesa. _¡Chocolates! ¡Quiero! _ Estiró su brazo para agarrar unos cuantos. **¿Por qué tendrías derecho a comer eso? ¿Acaso te invitaron? ** _Bueno, estoy acá. _**No los toquen, si a nadie de acá le agradas, se molestarán más contigo. ¿Eso quieres?** _N-no._ Lentamente retiró su mano y la llevó a su pecho en forma de puño. Jamie vio lo que hizo el pelinegro. "Oye, ¿No te gusta el chocolate?" Pitch lo miró confundido por el tono de voz casi amistoso con el que Jamie se dirigía hacia él. "Ah…sí…pero, yo, ah…" Jamie agarró unos y se los dio a Pitch. "Puedes coger si eso es lo que te molesta, para eso están" con eso dicho, regresó su mirada a la televisión.

Pitch sonrió y el resto de la película pasó con normalidad. Pitch empezó a reír, seguido de los demás jóvenes, cuando apareció el conejo de pascua rosadito y esponjado junto con el 'Santa Claws' regordete y bajito.

Pero minutos después su sonrisa desapareció cuando Santa fue llevado con 'Oggie Boggie'. Durante la canción y después de hacerse preguntas como _¿En inglés no me dicen Boogeyman? _Y _¿Ese no acaba de decir Oggie Boggie Man?_, el joven se dio cuenta que ese saco de gusanos ¡supuestamente ERA ÉL!  
>Gritó como si no hubiese un mañana y rodando los ojos se desmayó en el hombro de Jack, mientras Jamie se reía con sus amigos.<p>

"¿Sabías de esto verdad Jamie?" Le dijo Jack sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

Jamie se encogió de hombros "Tal vez…" Sophie se asustó al ver que su amigo se desmayó, pero Jack la reconfortó diciendo que estaba bien y que en un rato despertaría. Cuando la película terminó, Sophie estaba cabeceando del sueño.

Jamie fingió bostezar, seguido de los demás jóvenes y le dijo a su hermanita que ya era tarde y que debía irse a dormir. Sophie se despidió de cada uno y le dijo a Jack al final. "Jackie, ¿puedes despertar a Pitch para que me pueda despedir de él?"

Jack asintió y le movió la cabeza al chico inconsciente. "Oye, tú, despierta. Alguien quiere decirte buenas noches."

"Nnnnnnnnnn"

Sonriendo maliciosamente le dijo "¡Despierta Oggie Boggie!"

"Ahhhhhhh, ¡no! ¡El coco! ¡Dados! ¡Gusanos!... ¿Uh?" Se despertó gritando y confundido al ver a los demás riéndose. Sophie sin perder tiempo le dijo. "Ya me voy a dormir Pitch, buenas noches" Dándole un abrazo y un besito en la mejilla, subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

Ante la adorable escena las niñas dijeron "Awww" con las manos en su pecho, mientras los hombres se reían del fuerte rubor guinda en la cara de Pitch.

Unos minutos después, Jamie sacaba el DVD y colocaba el otro. "No puedo creer que digan que esa cosa soy yo" Se quejó Pitch cruzado de brazos con un puchero en su rostro.

"Jajajajaja, bueno, los humanos nos representan de diferentes maneras amigo" Le dice Jack.

"Claro, hubieras visto cuando Jack vio una imagen de él como un duende azul que quería volverse humano para tener un novia...estuvo gritando por horas" Le dice Monty

"Cállate"

"O como un adulto malo y feo en Santa Clausula que se quería apoderar de la Navidad" Dice Claude

"Dije que te calles"

"O como un papá que se volvió un muñeco de nieve" Agrega Pippa

"O como otro duende de un personaje japonés" Finalizó Jamie, enseñándole a Pitch las imágenes desde su celular, quien estalló de la risa.

Pitch recibió una bola de HIELO en la cara. "¡Auch!" Le gritó todavía con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso y ver la película?" Dijo Jack sonrojado.

Los jóvenes se volvieron a instalar en el sillón mientras esperaban que cargue la película. Cerraron las puertas para que sus gritos no se oigan hasta arriba y empezaron a ver 'El Conjuro 2'.

Cuando terminó la película, siete de los ocho adolescentes estaban temblando de miedo en el sillón.

"No volveré a dormir, nunca. Dile a Sandman que lo siento" Dijo Monty todavía mirando la pantalla negra del televisor.

"Seguro entenderá, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo" Dijo Jack, asqueado.

Pitch los miraba como si fueran de otro planeta. "Eso no dio nada de miedo. Más bien dio risa" Dijo recordando escenas de la película.

"Bueno, eres el maldito Coco, obvio a ti no te dio miedo" Le dijo Jamie intentando ignorar las escenas que se repetían ante sus ojos.

"No creo que sea por eso Jamie" Dijo Pitch con la boca llena de chocolate.

"¿A qué hora los venían a recoger?" Preguntó Jamie a sus amigos, todos les respondieron que entre 11 a 12.

"Tenemos entre dos a tres horas entonces. ¿Qué hacemos?" Dijo Jamie

"¿Y si ponen otra película?" Sugirió Pitch. Los demás se miraron entre sí, era obvio que sus cuerdas vocales ya estaban lo suficientemente dañadas como para otra película, así que Jamie sugirió ver videos en YouTube.

"Jack" le dijo Pitch en el oído

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué es YouTube?" Jack se rió y le explicó que es una página en donde se pueden ver videos que las personas suben y que ayuda mucho cuando estás sin nada qué hacer.

"Pitch, mira atentamente este video ¿sí?" Le dijo Claude pasándole la laptop de Jamie, mientras su hermano y Jamie se reían en el fondo.

Pitch lo miró. Primero había un gatito lamiendo su patita cuando un monstruo salta en la pantalla con un horrible grito de fondo. "¿Se supone que eso me debe asustar? Jaja. Se llama factor sorpresa. Mejor suerte la próxima" Dijo sonriendo mientras Jack le quitaba la laptop y los demás hacían pucheros porque no lograron asustarlo.

Las dos horas siguientes se volvieron las más divertidas que pudo haber tenido, ya que el guardián de la diversión estaba presente. Estuvieron viendo parodias, canales de YouTube en los que al final terminaban riéndose a carcajadas. Jugaron un juego de cartas llamado ´Uno´en el que Jack ganó terminando sus cartas primero, luego jugaron un juego de mesa llamado 'Clue' en donde Jack también ganó, descubriendo al asesino primero, luego otro juego de mesa llamado 'Monopolio' en donde no sabían cómo, Jack terminó apoderándose de todo el dinero y las propiedades, al final jugaron 'Scrabble' en donde PITCH ganó, al ser el que aparentemente tenía mejor vocabulario. Los niños empezaron a gritar y a abalar a Pitch por ganarle en un juego al guardián de la diversión, quien estaba resentido y de brazos cruzados. Después de jugar a la antigua, regresaron a la tecnología y jugaron Super Smash Bros en el Play Station de Jaime.

Los demás chicos reían y conversaban con él como…si de verdad lo consideraran su amigo.

Cuando todos se empezaron a ir, se despidieron de Jack, Jamie…y Pitch, diciéndole que se divirtieron con él, que no era quienes ellos pensaban y que esperaban verlo pronto, hasta le habían enseñado su saludo secreto. Los jóvenes espíritus se quedaron un par de horas más, y se hubieran quedado allí hasta el día siguiente si Jack no hubiera visto el reloj, diciéndole a Jamie que ya tenían que irse.

"¿En serio tienen que irse?"

"Sí Jaime, pero regresaremos pronto" Le dijo despeinándolo.

Jaime se paró para acercarse a Pitch. "Bueno…hasta pronto Pitch, al parecer nos volveremos a ver pronto…oye, en serio lamento como te traté cuando llegaste, es que, yo no te conocía bien y me daba miedo que le hagas algo a Sophie o a mis amigos pero veo que eres genial, y bueno…lo siento"

"Está bien Jaime, no pasó nada…yo también hubiera reaccionado así, sólo querías proteger a tus amigos y hermana, y eso es bueno, no hay nada de malo en tener miedo, te ayuda a ser precavido sobre algunas cosas, pero en serio me alegra poder ser tu amigo"

Jack miraba feliz consigo mismo la escena. ¡Había logrado amistar a Pitch y Jaime! Pitch consiguió creyentes y si todo salió bien, amigos. Se despidieron por última vez de Jaime antes de abrir un portal hacia Santoff Clausen.

Cuando llegaron, el taller estaba en silencio y ya nadie trabajaba. Caminaron lentamente hacia sus cuartos y antes de lanzarse a sus camas, Pitch le dijo. "Gracias, Jack…por todo"

Jack lo abrazó amicalmente. "Por nada Pitch, para eso están los amigos"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que les haya gustado el cap :D. Una pequeña aclaración, las películas de terror que mencioné todavía no estrenan, pero para el 2017 (época en la que ocurre la historia) obviamente ya están. No sé si se preguntarán, ¿por qué no las vieron antes? Bueno, para el 2015, fecha en la que estrenan la mayoría de las películas que mencioné, Jaime y sus amigos tendrían 11, dudo que un niño de 11 prefiera una película de terror ante una animada ;) Y también los juegos de mesa son marcas registradas, les pertenecen a Hasbro y a Mattel ;) jajajaja. Los veo en el próximo capitulo, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos,**

**Chau chau!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola gente que tal! ¿Me extrañaron? *grillos sonando***

**Antes de empezar con el capitulo, tengo que decirles algo. La próxima semana empieza el colegio ¡Yei! *noten el sarcasmo* Así que tal vez me demore un poquito más en subir los capítulos, pero siempre buscaré la manera de subirlos cada cuatro a cinco días ¿sí?**

**Bueno, les agradezco mucho a todos los que comentaron o siguen esta historia :3. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

><p>'El primer día de navidad mi amada me obsequió, un gorrioncillo volador-'<p>

'Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad-'

'-Pero mira como beben los peces en el río, pero mira como beben al ver al Dios nacido.'

'Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d´hiver. Qui s´en va sifflant, soufflant, dans les grands sapins verts´

'Oh, Quand j´entends chanter Noel. J´aime revoir mes joies d´enfant. Le sapin scintillant, la neige d´argent'

'We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year'

'Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle bells rock, jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring, snowing and blowing up bushes of fun, now the jingle hop has begun'

'В лесу родиласьь ёлочка,В лесу она росла, Зимой и летом стройная, Зелоная была.'

'Ehre sei Gott in der Höhe! Der Herr ist geboren. Lasset uns singen, o Brüder! Sind wir nicht erkoren-'

'Sabes mi amor, pórtate bien, no debes llorar, sabes por qué, Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad.'

'Era Rodolfo un reno, que tenía la nariz, roja como un tomate y de un brillo singular'

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ya no lo soporto más!" Gritó el espíritu pelinegro golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

Era 21 de Diciembre y el taller era un remolido total. Regalos, juguetes, envolturas, lazos y elfos volaban por doquier, todos los yetis apresurados por la llegada de la Navidad, Santa Claus encerrado en su oficina revisando la lista más de dos veces y terminando esculturas de juguetes pedidos a último minuto, el espíritu del invierno estaba más atareado que de costumbre con llevar el invierno a diferentes partes del mundo y el pobre Pitch olvidado para escuchar los villancicos navideños de diferentes partes del mundo, TODOS, una y otra vez, cada segundo del día.

Mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra una pared esperando quedar inconsciente otra vez y no tener que escuchar los villancicos que sonaban como disco rayado por todo el taller, Norte pasó con una lista en mano y notó al chico.

"¿Pitch? ¿Qué haces muchacho? No hagas eso" Le dice poniendo una mano en su frente (que le cubrió toda su cara) para que pare de golpearse.

Pitch miró a Norte contento. Hace días que no lo veía "¡Hola Norte!"

"Hola"

"Norte, ¿qué haces?"

"Reviso una lista de los juguetes ya terminados…"

"Oh… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Tal vez necesites otra escultura de hielo… ¿sabes? Me divertí mucho haciendo eso contigo" Dijo Pitch tímidamente siguiendo al ruso quien caminaba a pasos apresurados.

"Lo siento ребенок, pero no puedo, ya no estoy haciendo eso…tal vez en otro momento ¿da?" Le dijo despeinándolo un poco y fijó su atención a su lista. Fue a su oficina y cerró la puerta de un portazo antes de que el espíritu menor le pudiera decir algo.

Suspirando, se fue a buscar a Jack en su cuarto, esperaba que esté, ya que con el invierno ya casi no regresaba al taller. Sonrió cuando vio al Guardián en su cama con colores y un papel en mano.

"¿Qué haces?"

Jack se sobresaltó un poco y levantó la mirada, sonrió al ver que sólo era Pitch antes de regresar a su mapa. "Marco las zonas en donde todavía necesito llevar nieve…"

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" Dijo sentándose en la cama. El mapa estaba sin color y lo más curioso era que estaba pintada una zona de Sudamérica en donde no hay nieve…

"Eh…ya casi estoy terminando amigo lo siento, pero dime… ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando me voy?"

Pitch se echó pesadamente. "Golpearme la cabeza contra la pared. Los villancicos están bien pero escucharlos sin pausa todos los días, cansa"

"Jajaja, de allí te acostumbras, ya lo verás…cuando venía a visitar a Norte en la época navideña, me quería lanzar por la ventana"

"Debe ser divertido llevar el invierno, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Pitch mirando los libros en el estante.

"Por supuesto que lo es, ver como la nieve cubre todo de blanco y los copos de nieve volando en el aire, los niños haciendo ángeles de nieve, o iniciar batallas de bolas de nieve, es genial."

Pitch asintió y se acercó al estante.

Había varios cuadernos de colores con diferentes libros. Pitch sacó un cuaderno rojo y lo abrió. Eran ejercicios de caligrafía. "¿Qué es esto?" Le preguntó levantando el cuaderno.

Jack lo miró y se sonrojó un poco. "Un cuaderno…"  
>"Sé que es un cuaderno tonto, ¿es tuyo?" Preguntó viendo que la letra iba mejorando de acuerdo avanzaban las hojas.<p>

"…Sí. Ya, deja"

Pitch regresó el cuaderno a su sitio y sacó uno verde. Tenían apuntes de ciencia. "¿Por qué tienes estos cuadernos?"

Jack fastidiado por el hecho de que Pitch estaba viendo sus cuadernos (unos de los peores por cierto) se paró y le quitó el cuaderno.

"Son de mis clases…hace meses que terminé" Dijo abrazando su libro.

"¿Por qué te daban clases? ¿No sabías leer?" Preguntó de broma, pero al ver la cara de Jack se dio cuenta que cometió un error. "Lo-lo siento…en serio" Miró a su alrededor para salir del momento incómodo.

¿Tu color favorito es el azul verdad?" Dijo resaltando por primera vez la cantidad de azul en el cuarto del guardián.

"Sí…también el blanco y el marrón ¿el tuyo es el negro no?" Preguntó regresando a su mapa sin prestarle atención al comentario anterior.

"En realidad el azul también" Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

"¿En serio? Cualquiera pensaría que te gusta el negro" Dijo Jack sorprendido._ Quién lo diría…al Coco no le gusta el negro jaja._

"Sí me gusta, pero el azul también…azul oscuro mejor dicho y verde oscuro"

"Ah…no lo sabía…uff, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, si ves a Norte dile que en un par de horas estoy regresando ¿sí?" Con eso Jack agarró su cayado y saltó por la ventana de su cuarto, llevando cuidadosamente el mapa en un folder.

"…okay"

Salió del cuarto de Jack. ¿Ahora qué se supone que haría? No tenía nada que hacer…

Tomó rumbo a la cocina para ver si lograba convencer al yeti que esté allí de darle galletas cuando una mancha verde pasó a su lado a toda prisa. "¿Uh?"

La mancha paró al instante que lo vio. "¿Pitch?" Le preguntó el hada de los dientes. No la había visto desde la desastrosa reunión con los guardianes. "¡Pitch! ¿Cómo estás, cielo? ¿Estás usando hilo dental verdad?" Dijo aplastándole los cachetes.

"…Bien gracias…uh…sí... ¿qué haces acá?" Dijo Pitch sonrojándose mientras se separaba del hada. Retrocedió un poco y vio 5 pequeñas haditas detrás de Tooth. "…Hola" Las saludó.

"Chicas, él es Pitch, saluden" Les dijo Tooth empujándolas un poquito. Las haditas lo miraban molestas. Eran muy parecidas a Tooth, solo que en versión mini, a excepción de una, que tenía un ojo morado y el otro azul. Esa hadita se acercó a él y le dio un piquete en la mano. "¡Auch! ¡Oye!" Gritó llevando su mano a su pecho.

"¡Baby Tooth! Eso fue muy grosero ¿Qué te dije de comportarte? Lo siento Pitch, Baby Tooth a veces no se controla" Regañó el hada de los dientes a la pequeña hadita, quien sólo lo miró, le sacó la lengua y se fue.

-_Ahora entrégalo y…la dejaré ir…-_

"¿Por qué estás en el Polo? Si quieres hablar con Norte, no es tu día de suerte, está muy ocupado y se volvió a encerrar en su oficina" Tooth no pudo dejar pasar la nota de tristeza con la que Pitch decía esto.

"Eso es exactamente para lo que vengo, a ayudarlo. Ayudo a ponerle la envoltura a los juguetes ya terminados"

"¿En serio? ¿Pero no tienes trabajo que hacer?"

"Sí, pero siempre que podemos nos ayudamos entre todos, somos una familia después de todo"

Pitch suspiró pesadamente, no pensó que ese comentario lo afectaría tanto, por momentos desearía considerarlos eso…una familia, era lo que siempre había querido, pero sabía que ellos no lo miraban igual. **Jajajajaja. Débil.**

"Oh… ¿puedo ayudar en algo entonces? Es que no tengo nada que hacer"

"Claro. Ven"

Pasaron unas dos horas inspeccionando los juguetes, viendo a yetis envolviéndolos y que con un aparato, les colocaban una etiqueta especial para identificar país y niño. Pitch veía como Tooth envolvía los juguetes como toda una profesional y hasta le dijo que lo intentara, pero sólo terminó con las manos atadas en cinta adhesiva y papel.

"Me contaron que en Halloween fuiste a conocer a Jaime con Jack" Dijo Tooth buscando temas de conversación.

"Ah…sí"

"¿Y cómo les fue?"

"Bien…fue divertido, vimos una película de dibujos animados ¡que no me gustó! y otra de terror ¡totalmente asombrosa! Luego jugamos un juego de un fontanero, no recuerdo el nombre. Jaime es genial y Sophie es muy linda, cree que soy un vampiro"

Tooth se sorprendió por el comentario y analizó al chico. "¿Por qué?"

Pitch abrió su boca un poco para enseñarle sus 'colmillos'.

"Ah…siempre me parecieron grandes" Comentó el hada.

"Jaja, ella fue la primera que creyó en mí y yo sonreí, para tener 9 es muy observadora, yo ni cuenta me había dado, le quería decir que no lo era, pero se veía tan feliz que no pude hacerlo…aunque en algún momento se lo tengo que decir "

Tooth se conmovió ante el comentario del muchacho, dudaba que el Pitch que ella conocía pensara así. "Estos juguetes están bien bonitos ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó Tooth cambiando el tema mientras envolvía un carro a control remoto.

"…sí, los juguetes son chéveres, pero no envolverlos" Dijo desatando sus manos y sacando el último trozo de cinta de su cabello.

"¿Qué clase de juguetes te gustan?"

"Um…todos supongo, pero más los que son para armar…hay unos que son como unos pequeños bloques que se unen entre ellos y se forman diferentes cosas, como aviones o carros… ¡Legos! ¡Eso! Me encantan…en especial los que son de varias piezas y los que se pueden mover con un motor, hace unas semanas Norte estaba armando una grúa enorme con esos y me dejó ayudarlo, ¡quedó genial!"

"Qué bueno que te hayas divertido…" Las 4 haditas que se quedaron, miraban cómo su 'mamá' conversaba con el pelinegro y le empezaron a tomar confianza a Pitch. Una voló hacia él, primero pensó que lo iba a picotear, pero la pequeña frotó su pequeña carita en su cachete, dándole cosquillas y haciéndolo reír.

Tooth sonrió ante esta escena _¡Se ve tan lindo! _Era lo único que podía pensar pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la hora y se dio cuenta que pronto tendría que ir a recolectar dientes (Jack la convenció de realizar más trabajo de campo cuando se volvió guardián).

"Pitch, ya nos tenemos que ir ¿sí? Si ves a Norte dile que mando saludos" Dándole un pequeño abrazo, y así se fue del taller seguida de sus haditas.

Pitch se despidió de las hadas y se quedó un rato más viendo a los yetis trabajar hasta que se aburrió, se lanzó sobre un sillón y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"¡Boo!"

El pequeño elfo salió corriendo totalmente asustado dejando al niño ojidorado riéndose en las sombras. Estaba aburrido así que se le ocurrió un increíble juego llamado ´Asusta al elfo´. Se había ocultado en una esquina no iluminada y cada vez que pasaba un elfo, saltaba y lo asustaba lo mejor que podía. Después de unos minutos de su juego, uno de los elfos que ya había asustado, regresó con una mirada determinada y valiente en el rostro, junto con una trompeta golpeándola contra su mano.

"Puff. ¿Piensas que tú sólo me puedes hacer algo? ¿Y con esa cosita? Jajajajaja. Soy el Coco amigo, necesitarás más que una trompeta para asustarme"

El elfo sonrió como diciendo 'esperaba que dijeras eso', silbó 2 veces y unos miles de elfos más aparecieron detrás de él. Algunos tenían palos, pequeñas lanzas, y otros simplemente abrían y cerraban la boca amenazándolo con morderlo.

_Okay…mala idea fastidiar al elfo. ¡MALA IDEA! _Pitch tragó saliva. "Uh oh"… "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Empezó a correr por su vida cuando el ejército de elfos se abalanzó contra él.

Mientras esquivaba a los muy atareados yetis y las pequeñas lanzas de los elfos, divisó un yeti que Jack le había presentado meses atrás, Phil.

"¡Phil! ¡Ayúdame!" Dijo corriendo en dirección a dicho yeti. Se trepó como mono por su enorme espalda y entrelazó sus piernas en su pecho, agarrándose de su cuello (como Rapunzel en Enredados). "¡Me quieren morder, sálvame!"

El yeti, molesto por la nueva carga en su espalda, ahuyentó a los elfos y uno a uno, dándole una mirada de 'te estoy vigilando', se fueron.

El chico esperó un rato más a que todos los pequeños diablos se hayan ido para poner soltarse de la espalda del yeti.

"Ah, jejeje, eso estuvo cerca…gracias Phil"

"whara (de nada)" El yeti sacudió polvo imaginario de su pelaje y se empezó a alejar del chico.

Durante estos meses, Pitch había aprendido la lengua de los yetis, todavía le faltaba pero ya entendía en general lo que le querían decir. Empezó a seguir al yeti.

"Phil, ¿a dónde vas?"

"'-Mi trabajo'" Entendió del yeti

"¿Tú qué haces en el taller? ¿Haces juguetes? Porque nunca te he visto haciendo juguetes" Balbuceó Pitch.

"She awerigon segurword o tawerd" Esa frase no la entendió.

"Haber repite"

"She awerigon segurword o tawerd"

Pitch frunció el ceño. "Tú…diriges el taller…"

Phil negó con la cabeza. "Entonces adivinaré ¿okay?" Le dijo Pitch, quien seguía detrás de él, y rodó los ojos.

"Cuidas a los elfos"

"Nha (no)"

"Preparas la comida"

"Nha"

"Uf, qué suerte. No te imagino en la cocina Jajaja. No tienes cara de buen cocinero ¿no es cierto?"  
>Phil suspiró pesadamente. <em>Mátenme.<em>

"Eres uno de los hackeadores de cartas"

"¡Nha!" Gritó Phil. El chico estaba acabando con su paciencia. _Y yo que antes pensaba que Jack era irritante…_

"¿Entonces qué haces? No se me ocurre nada más" Le dijo Pitch inocentemente.

Phil volvió a suspirar, ¡quería estar sólo! Pensando que el Coco lo dejaría en paz si es que sabía su trabajo, se le ocurrió jugar charadas con él.

Se señaló a sí mismo. "¿Tú?" Phil asintió. Señaló a su cabeza. "¿Frente?... ¿Cerebro?... ¡Cabeza!" Asintió. Señaló a sus ojos. "¿Ojos?" Asintió y luego hizo cómo si buscara algo llevándose una mano a la frente. "¿Buscas?" Negó con la cabeza y volvió a repetirlo. "¿Exploras?" Se golpeó la cara con una mano y negó con la cabeza. "¿Ves...vigilas?" Asintió vigorosamente y luego movió sus manos alrededor. "¿Aire? ¿Juguetes?... ¡Taller!" Asintió._ Ya sé lo que siente Sandman cuando no entienden sus símbolos, pero también, ¡este niño no ayuda!_

"Enwga… (Entonces…)" Dijo para que uniera todas las ideas.

"¡Eres la cabeza de los ojos que vigilan el taller!" Dijo Pitch emocionado.

Phil asintió._ Estuvo cerca._ Y empezó a alejarse de Pitch, pero al parecer el chico no había acabado porque le empezó a hacer más preguntas.

"¿Entonces eres como un guardia de seguridad? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Tienes armas? ¿Qué clase de armas usas? Espero que sean espadas, me encantan las espadas, antes no me gustaban, pero ahora sí me gustan, o una pistola…si eres guardia de seguridad debes tener una… ¿tienes esos aparatos que le dan descargas eléctricas a los malos? ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo ver?"

_Si tuviera uno, ya lo hubiera usado hace rato. _

"Phil, ¿cómo se llaman tus compañeros yetis?"

"'No sé'" Le dijo.

"Pues deberías saber, no es bueno que andes por allí sin saber sus nombres... ¿O son muchos como para aprenderte todos sus nombres?"

"Son muchos"

"Bueno, supongo que tienes una excusa... Phil… ¿por qué los yetis tienen colitas?"

"´ ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien fastidiar?´" Dijo frotándose las sienes.

"¡Oye! Yo no fastidio, simplemente estoy preguntando, y…en realidad no, Norte está en su oficina y no lo veo desde ayer y Jack tampoco está"

"'Jack sí está…en-en su cuarto… ¿Por-por qué no vas a buscarlo?'" Le dijo nervioso.

"¿Sí está? Bueno...entonces ya me voy, chau Phil…todavía me debes mostrar tu aparato electrocutador" Dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Jack. Phil se despidió sonriente hasta que ya no lo vio más, y salió corriendo.

Se fue a refugiar con sus amigos, no quería que el pelinegro lo encontrara cuando se diera cuenta que Jack podía no estar en el taller. _¡Por fin paz! No sé cómo Nicholas soporta a los niños… ¡yo no tengo paciencia! Ya no sé cómo Pitch es más insoportable, como un adulto maniático intentando destruir a Nick y a los guardianes….o como un niñito preguntón y hablador que me sigue por todos lados…tal vez la segunda…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Jack estaba en una batalla con él mismo, totalmente concentrado.

_Haber Jack, tú puedes, con esto se demostrará tu increíble inteligencia superior y que todo lo que aprendiste no fue en vano, ¡Dale con todo!... ¡¿pero qué cosa es esto?! ¡Está imposible!...Ah, ya está, jeje, siguiente…¡No fastidien! ¿Cómo preguntan algo así?...Ah, puff, ya está, no fue tan difícil, tercera pregunta._

"Si Pepito tiene 50 dólares, la cultura Azteca se desarrolló en Mesoamérica y las peras equivalen al triple de las naranjas, mencione las características principales de la cultura Maya…"

…

"¿Es en serio?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Jack. ¡Phil tenía razón! Allí estaba, y parecía frustrado por algo…

Se acercó de puntitas a la mesa donde trabajaba Jack y saltó gritando. "¡Boo!"

"¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Gritó el espíritu del invierno lanzando el lápiz que tenía al aire. Pitch se rió de su cometido.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le preguntó Jack agachándose para recoger su lápiz. Pitch estaba tomando la costumbre de saludar a las personas asustándolas.

"¿Te acuerdas que me contaste que una vez congelaste a algunos elfos para jugar bolos y luego te empezaron a perseguir con palos y lanzas?" Dijo sentándose en la enorme cama de Jack.

"Um…sí…fue el peor día de mi vida y he pasado cosas horribles, me mordieron y lamieron los pies, me lanzaron dardos de nerf y casi clavan sus lanzas en mi espalda" Dijo dando vueltas en su silla giratoria.

"Bueno, estaba asustando a algunos y me hicieron lo mismo"

"Jajajajajajajajaja. ¿Y cómo sobreviviste?" Dijo Jack tapando cautelosamente lo que hacía.

"Phil me salvó…"

"Ese Phil…te trepaste en él ¿cierto?"

"¿Có-cómo lo sabes?" Dijo asombrado.

"Yo también lo hice jaja"

"Jajaja… ¿Qué haces?... ¿Matemática?" Dijo cuándo se acercó al escritorio donde estaba.

Jack ya no podía ocultar lo que hacía, Pitch ya lo había visto. "Bueno…es que…es…un… ¡castigo! ¡Eso!

"¿Norte te castigó haciendo ejercicios de matemática…?"

"La tarea no es un castigo…"_ ¡Eso dio pena, ni yo me lo creo!_

Pitch lo miró incrédulo. "Okay, sí, es muy aburrido y hacerla es el peor castigo de todos…"

"Te ayudo si quieres…"

"Ah…no, gracias…está bien así." Dijo Jack incómodo._ Tal vez sí necesito ayuda, pero él no puede ver…_

"Bueno… hoy es 22… ¿vamos a ir en la tarde con Jaime y Sophie, verdad?" Dijo Pitch dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Por supuesto" _ Quiera o no, tengo que ir…_

"Genial, me avisas…"

Cuando Pitch se fue, el peliblanco suspiró aliviado. Destapó los ejercicios de matemática de Jaime y volvió a abrir el libro de Historia Universal de Cupcake, hoy tenía que entregar ambas tareas en la casa de Jaime, Historia ya casi terminaba pero le faltaba todavía una hoja más de matemática… _Los profesores son muy abusivos, ¿cómo esperan que los chicos se diviertan y jueguen en la nieve si les mandan toneladas de tarea? Ah, claro, dándomela a mí…_

Lo había estado haciendo desde Octubre y todavía no sabía cómo Pitch no se había dado cuenta…aunque con el mapa del Tahuantinsuyo casi lo descubre.

_Okay…es difícil, pero vale la pena, si él está feliz, yo también lo estoy…Además hoy termina nuestro trato._ Pensó emocionado, regresando a los ejercicios.

"… ¿x al cuadrado más x al cuadrado es dos x al cuadrado o a la cuarta...? ¡Ay! ¡Apesto en matemáticas! Apuesto que esto nunca lo usarán en su vida" Dijo sin darse cuenta que por su frustración escarcha y hielo aparecía en las paredes y copos de nieve empezaban a caer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Cuando regresaron de la casa de Jaime en la tarde, Jack se fue directamente a su cuarto y allí se desmayó, al parecer hacer tareas, jugar Wii y luego volar por todo el mundo llevando nieve y frío deja agotado a un espíritu de 319 años.

Pitch, por el contrario, no parecía cansado en lo absoluto. Cuando estuvieron allí, Sophie le vino con una pregunta. "Pitch, ¿te puedes convertir en murciélago?"

Pitch se quedó petrificado, no había pensado en eso. Por suerte, Jaime le dijo a Sophie que 'los vampiros niños' no pueden hacerlo. Pitch suspiró aliviado y le sonrió a Jaime ya que al parecer su respuesta fue suficiente para Sophie.

Mientras caminaba por el taller buscando qué hacer, vio a unos elfos saltando de los escalones más bajos de las escaleras.

Se acercó cautelosamente a ellos, y cuando estuvo cerca, estos le gruñeron enseñando sus pequeños y puntiagudos dientes, a cualquier persona normal le hubiera dado miedo…pero Pitch no era una persona normal.

"Woah, tranquilos, vengo a hacer las paces ¿sí? Se me ha ocurrido un juego pero para eso necesito su ayuda, ¿qué dicen?"

El elfo líder, Dingle, se acercó a él, con todo y gorro le llegaba en la rodilla. Movió su mano como diciendo '¿Qué ganamos nosotros?'

Pitch sonrió. "Les puedo conseguir galletas de la cocina…" Dijo tentativamente.

Dingle estrechó su pequeña mano en 2 de los de Pitch y les empezó a explicar su plan…que minutos después terminó siendo una de las peores ideas que pudo tener.

Los elfos encontraron un trineo personal antiguo y Pitch lo subió hasta el último escalón, amarrando con una soga el trineo a su mano por si acaso.

Poniéndose un casco de bicicleta sentado en el trineo al borde de la escalera, miró a los elfos que terminaban de engrasar la parte de atrás del trineo. "¿Todo listo?"

Los elfos le dieron manito arriba y Pitch se inclinó.

El trineo se empezó a deslizar.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

No sabía cómo pero el trineo iba a toda velocidad a pesar de las gradas que había, y daban la sensación de baches. Cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras se dio cuenta que enfrente tenía una pared y se iba a estrellar contra ella

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" _¡Es el fin! ¡Me voy a morir! ¿Los espíritus pueden morir?_

Las escaleras terminaron y el trineo siguió avanzando, se hubiera estrellado contra la pared si es que una malla de arena dorada no se hubiera creado delante de él.

Pitch se estrelló contra ella y terminó boca arriba.

"Eso…fue… ¡GRANDIOSO! Dijo antes de darse cuenta quién había creado la barrera que impidió su muerte. Los elfos salieron corriendo al ver quién estaba detrás de él.

Volteó lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con una persona que esperaba no volver a ver.

"Sandman…"

El creador de sueños lo miraba serio, con sus pequeños brazos cruzados. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Escribió con su arena dorada

Pitch tragó saliva. "Eh…estaba jugando…"

"¿Te parece jugar lanzarte DE LAS ESCALERAS poniendo en riesgo no sólo a ti, sino también a los elfos y posibles yetis?"

"Es que…yo…lo siento Sanderson…no pensé en eso…"

"¡Por supuesto que no lo hiciste! Sólo te preocupas por ti mismo sin pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos ¡No me importa cómo estés ahorita!, niño o no, tu acto fue irresponsable. ¡No estamos en un dibujo animado Pitch!, este es el mundo real y pudiste lastimarte ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado acá para impedir que te rompas algo? ¿Eh?"

_Tenía un casco…_ "Bueno, yo-"

"¡No me respondas cuando te estoy hablando!"

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si me acaba de preguntar!_

"Norte y los yetis te hubieran tenido que enyesar otra vez, te tendrían que cuidar, tendrían que reparar los daños que pudiste haber causado, creando más trabajo del que ya hay en el taller"

Los ojos de Pitch se humedecieron, odiaba sentir que sólo estorbaba acá, pero tal vez era cierto… Sandman no hablaba, pero si lo hiciera, estaba seguro que le estaría gritando, si es que su mirada no decía nada.

Se frotó los ojos con sus puños "Lo siento Sandman…no volverá a pasar" Dijo antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar un yeti parado en medio.

"Uh… ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?" Le preguntó confundido.

El yeti lo ignoró y dio dos golpes a una pared, después de asentir para él mismo, se retiró del cuarto.

_Okay, qué extraño…_Pensó mientras se lanzaba a su cama.

Sandy se quedó en su sitio un rato, le dolía ver a Pitch asustado de él, tal vez había sido muy duro con él…tal vez debería ir a…No…vino aquí para ayudar a colocar el árbol y eso es justo lo que iba a hacer.

Pitch miraba el piso con los ojos llorosos, lo había echado todo a perder…de nuevo.

No había pensado en todo lo que le dijo Sandman, era un niño, para él sólo era un juego, pero ahora que lo mencionaba, sí pudo haber terminado severamente lastimado…

No quería que Sandman se molestara con él, quería agradarle… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto su opinión? Si a Sandy no le agradaba él.

**_Sólo estaba preocupado por ti Pitch, tal vez se asustó al ver que te lanzabas de esa forma tan estúpida por las escaleras._**

_No ayudas mucho diciendo eso…tal vez- ¿él sólo se preocupaba por mí?…_

**_¿Preocupado? ¡No! ¡Si a nadie le importas! ¡Te trató como mocoso! _**

Ignorando la voz se frotó los ojos _¿Tengo que ir a pedir disculpas…no?_

**_Es lo correcto._**

"Ashhh" Se quejó levantándose de la cama, para ir en busca del creador de sueños.

No fue tan difícil encontrarlo, simplemente siguió la arena dorada que flotaba en el taller. Sandy estaba armando con unos yetis un enorme árbol de Navidad en el centro del taller. Utilizaba la arena dorada para ayudar a cargar grandes partes del árbol.

Cuando el árbol estuvo armado, con un movimiento de manos cubrió todo el árbol con arena dorada, dando la impresión de brillantina.

Pitch miraba todo esto escondido detrás de una pared, quería esperar el momento indicado para hablar con Sandman.

Pero Sandy no era tonto, sabía que Pitch estaba mirando desde que empezó a armar el árbol, se veía asombrado por cómo la arena se movía de un lado a otro. En un 'descuido' se le cayó la estrella dorada que tenía la mano justo donde estaba Pitch.

Pitch miró la estrella confundido y lentamente levantó su mirada hacía Sandy. El hombrecito de arena escribió en letras grandes para que pueda leer.

"¿Podrías pasarme eso por favor?"

Pitch miró a ambos lados y luego se señaló a sí mismo. '¿yo?'. Sandy rodó los ojos sonriente. "No, Pitch, el elfo que está a tu costado, obvio tú"

Pitch se agachó para recoger la estrella. Estaba hecha de arena pero era tan sólida como cualquier objeto. Subió hasta donde estaba Sandy y se la entregó.

"…Gracias". Analizó la estrella. No parecía afectada en lo absoluto y menos haber cambiado de color.

"Sanderson…yo…siento mucho lo que pasó hace rato, no quise que te molestaras" Le dijo Pitch con la cabeza gacha, pero de todas formas podía leer lo que Sandy escribía.

Sandy no sabía qué decir, no esperaba que el chico se disculpara. "Está bien"

"¿Se lo dirás a Norte?" Le preguntó el chico.

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Es que se puede molestar, y me castigará, y no quiero que me castigue…me hará hacer ejercicios de matemática igual que Jack…por favor"

Sandy sonrió sin darse cuenta. "Está bien niño, no se lo diré"

Pitch sonrió agradecido y le dijo que ya se iba, y Sandy sintió un dolor en su pecho. _Ta-tal vez sea un buen momento para 'conocerlo' mejor._

Le tocó despacio su hombro para llamar su atención. "¿Te gustaría ayudar en la decoración del árbol?"

Pitch sonrió pero al parecer lo empezó a reconsiderar porque le preguntó inseguro. "¿En-En serio?"

"Claro, será divertido"

Ambos bajaron y se acercaron a unas cajas llenas de adornos.

"¿Con qué quieres empezar?" Le preguntó Sandy.

Pitch corrió hacia una de las cajas y se abalanzó sobre los adornos, buscando algo emocionado. Cuando sacó su cabeza, su cara estaba cubierta de brillantina verde y roja y tenía un lazo colgando del cuello. "No encuentro las luces" Se quejó.

Sandy hizo todo en su poder para no estallar en risa y se acercó flotando al joven. Levantó una mano para quitarle el lazo cuando el muchacho retrocedió asustado, levantando su brazo para tapar su cara, haciendo que Sandy se sintiera mal por gritarle antes.

Levantó ambas manos indicando que lo le haría nada, y le quitó con cuidado el lazo.

"…Gracias" Le dijo volteando a un lado con vergüenza, Sandy no estaba seguro si era por el lazo, o porque pensó que le iba a pegar.

"Las luces están en esa caja" Le dijo-escribió, señalando una caja marrón con el dibujo de un bastón de dulce.

Mientras Pitch y los yetis colgaban bolitas plateadas, rojas y doradas en la zona más baja del árbol y los elfos se electrocutaban con las luces que Pitch había sacado, Sandy utilizaba su nube de arena para llegar más alto y colocar los lazos en forma de espiral. Miraba de reojo al pelinegro, algunos yetis lo ignoraban, mientras que otros lo subían a sus hombros para colocar las esferas más arriba…Tuvo que sonreír al ver que el muchacho se estaba divirtiendo.

Unos minutos después, el árbol fue terminado y se acercó a Pitch, quien se había puesto a jugar con unas esferas. Llamando su atención, que era mucho más fácil que con los guardianes, como si supiera cuándo le iba a hablar, le preguntó. "¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo?" Desde que lo vio en la reunión fue algo que le había llamado la atención

"Um…no lo sé, siempre lo he tenido así…A veces da calor, pero no he podido decirle a Norte, está muy ocupado y no quiero dar más trabajo del que ya hay" Dijo citando lo que le dijo el guardián de los sueños, quien se volvió a sentir mal por sus palabras.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos espíritus cuando Sandy le hizo otra pregunta. "¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? A mí me gustan los gatos"

Pitch miró sospechoso a Sandy._ Pero qué pregunta más extraña…_ "…Los caballos creo, aún después de lo que pasó, me siguen gustando, son geniales… ¿por qué te gustan los gatos?"

"Porque son callados, tranquilos y casi siempre están durmiendo"

"¿Y los perros?"

"También" Dijo creando un cachorro de arena dorada que empezó a corretear alrededor de Pitch moviendo su cola, ladrando contento silenciosamente.

"Jajajaja. Estos perros están bien, pero los reales no, si me acerco mucho me da…um... ¿cómo se llamaba cuando empiezas a estornudar mucho?"

"¿Alergia?"

"Eso, jaja."

Sandy miró sonriente a Pitch un rato. Un par de minutos después,por efecto del perrito de arena, el chico bostezó. Aprovechando el momento, le lanzó arena en los ojos y calló seco en el sillón donde estaba sentado. Pensó en crearle un sueño, pero al acordarse de sus antiguos intentos fallidos, decidió no hacerlo.

_Tal vez sí merece otra oportunidad…pero lo siento Pitch… no creo que seas él_. Dijo mentalmente revolviéndole un poco su cabello antes de irse de vuelta a trabajar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy 23 de Diciembre era el día oficial de entrega de regalos. ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán, bueno, Santa Claus entrega los regalos en víspera de Navidad, pero no todos los países tienen el mismo horario, así que mientras en un lado del mundo es 23, en el otro es 24. ¿Entendido?

Los juguetes ya forrados y etiquetados eran llevados al trineo de Santa, mientras que los otros eran almacenados en un cuarto especial.

A Pitch le sorprendía ver el taller vacío, no había juguetes volando, no había yeti trabajando, o elfo estorbando porque en víspera de Navidad, todos tenían algún trabajo que hacer.

Estaba esperando a Jack en su cuarto, estrenando su nueva sudadera negra que le dio Norte. El guardián le dijo que quería enseñarle algo, así que allí estaba. "¡Jack!" Se quejó Pitch. Se estaba aburriendo allí. "¡Apúrate, te demoras como niña!... Tengo una pregunta"

"Ya, espe-¡Oye!" Segundos después, Jack salió de su baño y Pitch se rió. En vez de su sudadera azul y pantalón marrón, estaba usando un polo blanco, un pantalón negro rasgado en las rodillas, un saco rojo con negro y un gorro negro iguales a los de Norte pero a su medida y por supuesto sin zapatos.

"Lamento desilusionarte Jack, pero Halloween fue hace meses atrás"

"No es para Halloween, así me visto en Navidad" Le dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera con una mirada orgullosa.

"Jajajajajajajaja" Se burló Pitch

Jack le lanzó nieve en la cara con una mano y Pitch se cayó de la cama. "Jajajajajajajajajaja" Se vengó Jack.

El pelinegro se limpió la nieve de la cara con una manga y miró venenosamente a Jack.

"¿Me dijiste que tenías una pregunta no?" Le preguntó inocentemente mientras le indicaba para salir del cuarto.

Pitch lo seguía mirando molesto pero asintió. "Sí... ¿cómo hacen para meter todos los regalos en el saco de Norte? Digo, no creo que entren todos… ¿el saco es mágico verdad?"  
>Jack se rió de la 'ignorancia' de Pitch y le indicó que lo siguiera. Caminaron por los pasadizos ya conocidos hasta que llegaron a un cuarto que Pitch no sabía que existía.<p>

Miles de yetis y elfos estaban allí. Había millones de juguetes apilados por continentes, países y calles. Los yetis estaban preparando un gran portal en una pared mientras los elfos vigilaban que ningún juguete se caiga o mueva o estaban escribiendo algo en computadoras.

_Al parecer los elfos no son tan tontos como creí. _"…Guau…"

"Este es el cuarto de entrega. Es imposible que Norte cargue todos los juguetes en el trineo, se desplomaría por la gravedad…y no me mires así, el trineo será tirado por renos voladores pero igual se puede caer… así como es imposible que reparta todos los juguetes en una sola noche por la diferencia de horario a pesar de que Padre Tiempo retrasa las vísperas de Navidad para darle tiempo ¿por qué crees que hoy salimos? Por el portal de allí, los elfos y yetis mandan los juguetes monitoreando la posición de Norte en el mundo y estos van apareciendo en el saco"

"…Guau…"

"Lo sé es genial"

"… ¿Puedo ir a ver el trineo?"

"Claro, Norte ya debe estar allí"

Ambos jóvenes fueron a la zona de lanzamiento, los yetis estaban hablando con Norte antes de abrir las puertas.

"Seguro que es un viejo y tonto-"

Los yetis empezaron a abrir las puertas, por donde los renos salían emocionados moviendo astas, pateando y agitando sus patas delanteras en el aire.

"…Trineo…"

Pitch estaba cerca a uno de ellos, tal vez Blitzen, cuando lo intentó golpear pero Jack se acercó a calmarlo. "Woh, woh, мои дети, мои дети (mis niños)" Le dijo Jack imitando lo que hizo Norte cuando él lo vio por primera vez.

Pitch se rió y su expresión cambió a una de seriedad total cuando vio el trineo. Era el trineo más genial que había visto en su vida. Era una combinación de un trineo de nieve con un F-14 Jet Fighter. Los esquíes eran de metal, tenía alas a los costados, el motor estaba debajo del trineo, era de madera, estaba pintado de rojo, amarillo y blanco, y tenía una réplica del globo terráqueo con las luces de los niños.

Jack y Norte pusieron una cara orgullosa, ambos con sus sombreros negros a la altura de la frente, y miraron a Pitch, quien estaba asombrado.

"Es… ¡asombroso! ¡Me muero por ir con ustedes!" Los miró sonriente. Las sonrisas de Jack y Norte bajaron.

Norte se siento culpable al ver el asombro en los ojos de Pitch, y saber que sería él quien lo esfumaría. Se arrodilló en frente de Pitch para estar a su altura. "Pitch, muchacho…tú no vienes con nosotros"

Pitch lo miró devastado "¿Q-qué?"

Jack se escabulló silenciosamente para no tener que formar parte de la escena.

"Pe-pero Jack me dijo 'salimos', pen-pensé que se refería a que-que yo también iba"

"Lo siento ребенок, pero tú no puedes venir con nosotros hoy"

**Por fin te dijo la verdad ¿no crees? Al fin admitió que no te quiere con él…**

"¡¿Por qué yo no puedo ir?!" Gritó con odio y herido. "¡No quieres que esté con ustedes ¿verdad?! ¡Piensas que voy a malograr algo! El 'no puedes ir' se refiere a 'Pitch, eres un estorbo, siempre lo fuiste y no quiero verte porque lo echarás todo a perder ¿verdad? Eres igual que Bunnymund" Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al decir estas palabras y a Norte se le rompió el corazón y abrazó al niño que tenía enfrente.

"Pitch, escucha, no puedes venir porque es peligroso para ti-"

"Pero Jack sí va" Se quejó el pelinegro con su cabeza en el hombro de Norte.

"Jack no va de paseo, él aprovecha para llevar nieve a las ciudades por las que paso…además Jack puede volar" Le dijo lo más calmado posible para evitar que el muchacho se moleste más.

"Pero yo quiero ir" Siguió insistiendo.

"¿Qué te parece esto? Después de Navidad, damos un paseo en trineo ¿da? Y te puedo enseñar a manejarlo si quieres"

Pitch lo miró con una leve sonrisa y asintió. _Norte es genial…_

Norte volvió a entrar al taller con Pitch. Estaba inspeccionando que no se haya quedado nada y que todo estaba en su lugar, cuando a Pitch le vino un pensamiento.

"Entonces… ¿eso significa que me voy a quedar sólo?"

Norte parecía estar prestando más atención a lo que hacía porque le respondió. "No, niños no se quedan solos en taller, Bunny va a venir"

**¿Qué?**

**_¿Qué?_**

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Norte! Me puedes dejar solo, él no tiene que venir ¡por favor! ¿No confías en mí?"

"Sí confío Pitch, pero los yetis estarán ocupados en otras cosas, no vendremos por 2 días, no puedes estar sólo"

"Norte, ¡tengo 14, no necesito niñera!" Dijo gritando siguiendo al guardián.

"Pitch, te acabo de explicar por qué viene"

"¿Y por qué no Tooth?… ¡o hasta Sanderson! Sabes que Bunnymund me odia, lo haces a propósito" Dijo, lágrimas amenazar en caer por la ira.

"Tooth no puede y Sandy trabaja más duro hoy para mantener a los niños y padres dormidos"  
>Esa respuesta no pareció convencer al joven Coco. "¡ENTONCES ME ESCAPARÉ! ¡No quiero estar con Bunnymund!"<p>

"No voy a hablar contigo si es que no estás calmado, muchacho" Le dijo Norte todavía caminando y sin voltear.

"¡ESTOY CALMADO!"

**_¿No crees que ya estas grande para hacer rabietas, Pitch? Y así dices que no necesitas niñera._**

Suspiró pesadamente. "¡Arrgggg!" "¡Ya! Ya estoy calmado…no me ignores Norte" Le rogó.

Norte volteó contento. ¡La técnica funcionó de verdad! "Seguro se van a divertir mucho."

Pitch suspiró derrotado, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tontos adultos con sus tontas reglas. Jack apareció y le dijo a Norte que ya era hora de irse.

Pitch los acompañó de nuevo hacia el trineo, ya cargado con el primer grupo de regalos, Jack le dijo que le dé chance a Bunny cuando venga.

Antes de subir al trineo, Norte le dijo. "Pitch, yetis van a hacer limpieza general a los cuartos, no entres ¿da?"

"…Okay…"

Norte sonrió mientras Jack trepaba al trineo, agitó las riendas y los renos empezaron a correr, desapareciendo en el túnel y luego en el cielo.

Pitch suspiró y al voltear se encontró con el Guardián de la Esperanza.

"Hola compañero"

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuhhh. ¡Díganme que piensan! Déjenlo en los comentarios y suscribanse subo un vi...espera no...jajajaja. Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios ;)<strong>

**Chau Chau**


End file.
